


Семья Джима Кирка

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Kirk, Character Study, Gen, Hurt Kirk, Jim Kirk's backstory, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Slow Burn, Tarsus IV
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Как Джим Кирк терял, обретал, снова терял и вновь обретал свою Семью.





	1. Chapter 1

          Джиму Кирку пять, когда Вайнона принимает решение вернуться на корабль. Джим гордится мамой, служащей на _Фаррагате_ под началом капитана Пайка, но и сердится на неё тоже. Она оставляет их на бабушку и дедушку со стороны папы — Сэм, Джонни и сам Джим проводят лето на их ферме в Айове. А затем и весь год. И второй. И третий. И четвёртый.

         Джим любит деда Ти — тот всю жизнь хотел стать офицером Звёздного Флота на корабле, но по состоянию здоровья прошёл лишь на штабную работу аналитиком в отдел астрофизики. Зато дедушка Ти очень гордится своими сыном и невесткой, а ещё он прекрасный астрофизик и рассказчик — Джим обожает лежать с ним на крыше ангара ночами и слушать истории о далёких созвездиях и планетах в них. Дедушка дарит Джиму первый телескоп и показывает как отыскивать планеты в небе. Бабушка упаковывает им с собой сэндвичи и термос со сладким чаем, когда они уходят в поля — там звёзды видны лучше. Бабушка всегда по-доброму ворчит, говорит, что им больше заняться нечем, кроме как лазить в пыли и пшенице ночами. Но Джим любит и её ворчание, и её уроки вулканского и клингонского, а ещё любит слушать, как она поёт, пока по-старомодному начищает мягким полотенцем тарелки на кухне.

         Джим растёт счастливым ребёнком, ограждённый мораторием от назойливой прессы и домашним обучением от пытливых одноклассников. Джиму вполне хватает общения с сестрой, братом, бабушкой, дедушкой и мамой по голосвязи, как и сотни-другой книг и учебников, которые собраны поколениями семьи Кирк — заядлых любителей чтения. У Джима мили вокруг для игр и заботливые старшие родственники, любящие и оберегающие. Он не считает себя обделённым, даже если бабушку и дедушку расстраивают статьи в прессе, где его выставляют сиротой и калекой — Джонни говорит об этом Джиму шёпотом, и Джим не понимает, что такое сирота и калека, хотя значение этих слов знает. У него нет папы, но ведь у него есть мама, сестра, брат и бабушка с дедушкой, неужели это не семья? А ещё у Джима есть руки и ноги, он редко болеет и быстро выздоравливает, и это тоже большое счастье, потому что Джим читал о том, как люди жили вообще без конечностей или же на поддерживающих жизнь механизмах. Джим счастлив, что он не тот, кем его выставляют в газетах, что у него есть семья и нет забот.

         Пока не умирает дедушка.

         На похороны просачиваются журналисты — Джим понимает это, когда мама ставит его перед собой, а Сэм и Джонни прикрывают с боков. До этого Джим никогда не видел ни одного журналиста, но знал, на что они способны, а потому вздёргивает подбородок и не даёт им увидеть свои слёзы. Но Джиму всё равно больно смотреть на флаг Федерации в руках бабушки, которая из статной, красивой женщины с серебренными висками вдруг превратилась в осунувшуюся, дряблую старуху с пустым взглядом. Джим видел такой у мамы иногда, когда кто-то вспоминал при ней отца. Джим не хочет думать о том, что в груди у него тоже будто что-то опустело. Он не очень понимает, что это за место, но подозревает, что там раньше был дедушка.

         Джим тайком утаскивает старинный револьвер дедушки себе в комод — единственное, помимо телескопа, физическое напоминание о том, что дедушка Ти жил. Джим любит лежать поверх одеяла на своей кровати, когда Джонни нет дома, и рассматривать револьвер, щупать его холодный гладкий металл и перебирать три пули, оставшиеся в барабане. Дедушка никогда не учил его пользоваться им, лишь однажды похвастался, но Джим учится сам, через сеть, разбирать, собирать и смазывать мелкие механизмы, но стрелять так и не решается, пряча револьвер под грудой белья.

         Мама переводится на верфь, чтобы помочь бабушке и побыть с ними — Джим подглядывает однажды в щёлку двери в её спальне, где она с грустными глазами прячет в шкаф грязно-жёлтую рубашку с нашивками коммандера и приглаживает серую форму, которую носили офицеры на Земле. Мама любит космос и не любит жизнь на планете — так Джиму говорит однажды Сэм. Джим хмурится, а потом подходит к маме и спрашивает, почему она не любит Землю. Мама смеётся, усаживает его на колени и крепко обнимает. Джим знает, что она плачет, но делает вид, что не замечает, потому что боится заплакать сам. Он не знает, почему.

         Джиму десять, когда его тихая, спокойная жизнь начинает катиться под откос.

         Сэм пятнадцать, она — признанный гений и заканчивает школу на два года раньше своих одногодок. Ей предлагают место на юридическом курсе в Академии. Джим долго грустит. Сэм — его старшая сестра по всем правилам: она ругает его, подначивает и смеётся над ним, но оберегает, любит и ценит тоже. Она часто рассказывает об отце — Джим любит болтаться у неё больше, чем в их с Джонни комнате. Сэм делает свою домашнюю работу и помогает Джиму с его, а потом приносит молоко себе и чай ему, начиная рассказ, раскладывая фигурки на шахматной доске, — о школе, о жизни в Сан-Франциско до переезда, и, когда за окном совсем темнеет, а у Джима слипаются глаза, об отце. Тихо, опустив голову, и вытирая втайне слёзы. Сэм старше его на пять лет, но она рассказывает об отце многое — о том, как он катал её на шее, когда они ходили по коридорам управления Звёздного Флота в ожидании Вайноны. О том, как он тайком устроил ей путешествие по их системе, но всё, что Сэм помнит — это тошноту и успокаивающие поглаживания по спине. Она говорит, что хобби отца были 3D паззлы — Джим всё гадал, чьи фигурки кораблей и достопримечательностей были расставлены по их квартире в Сан-Франциско. Вайнона не позволяла ему брать их в руки, но всегда бережно касалась сама. Парочку — _Кельвин_ и Золотые Врата — Вайнона перевезла в Айову, они хранятся в её кабинете. Джим любит их рассматривать, сейчас понимая, что, будучи младше, мог с лёгкостью их разрушить — громада крохотных деталей держалась неустойчиво, но его завораживала сама тонкость работы. Он сомневается, что сам сможет собрать даже набор для новичка — он слишком нетерпелив для того, чтобы сидеть на одном месте неподвижно дольше часа.

         Сэм уезжает в августе, и Джим выпрашивает её комнату — их с Джонни споры не давали ему сосредоточиться на учёбе, а комната Сэм всегда казалась Джиму уютной. Вайнона пропадает на работе, бабушка вечерами уходит в город, и Джим предоставлен сам себе. Джонни, считая себя уже взрослым, не хочет возиться с младшим на три года Джимом, грозя ему взбучкой, если тот расскажет матери или бабушке, что домой он иногда не приходит. Джим молчит, чтобы не расстраивать маму. Мама всегда приходит уставшая, но она всегда исправно спрашивает Джима о его дне и успехах. Иногда Джиму кажется, что она знает, что Джонни нет в доме. Но мама молчит, лишь её глаза становятся всё темнее с каждым вечером, когда за столом на ужине место Джонни пустует.

         Джим не понимает, почему Джонни так его не любит и не знает, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить эту нелюбовь.

         Однажды мама приводит в дом мужчину — он представляется Фрэнком, улыбается, протягивает Джиму пакет печенья — его любимого, с арахисовым маслом, а бабушке — пышный букет. Мама рядом с ним улыбается тоже, но Джим понимает, что совсем не так, как с папой — он видел голографии. Фрэнк говорит о карах со страстью, и бабушка рассказывает, что на рождение Сэм они подарили сыну раритетную машину с настоящим двигателем на смеси очищенной нефти. Джиму хочется впервые попросить бабушку замолчать — ему не нравится Фрэнк. Фрэнк обнимает его маму, поглаживает её по спине, целует в губы — _фу_  — и ерошит Джиму волосы. Джим сжимает зубы, но молчит. Он молчит весь вечер, такой долгий и неприятный, пока в дом не вваливается Джонни. Джим понимает, что с братом что-то не так — он выглядит странно. Его походка не ровная, он смеётся глухо и резко, а ещё от него пахнет чем-то горьким и противным. Джим впервые видит маму в ярости — её лицо краснеет, на виске бьётся жилка, она похожа на коршуна — Джим видел их в учебниках. Она шипит на Джонни, но тот отмахивается, и мама хватает его за руку, сжимая так, что Джонни пищит. Джим впервые в своей жизни боится свою мать. Джим впервые в жизни видит пьяного человека.

         Джонни под домашним арестом на месяц — в отместку он изводит Джима. К концу его ареста в дом переезжает Фрэнк и съезжает бабушка — она отправляется на Тарсус IV, и Джим просится поехать с ней, потому что мама снова получает распределение на корабль, а с Джонни жить невозможно, даже деля целый дом, Фрэнк же смотрит на него как на какого-то мерзкого жука. Бабушка отказывается, никак не объясняя. Джим обижается, а потом плачет в своей комнате и ночью звонит Сэм.

         Сэм улыбается ему устало, но счастливо, она сменила стрижку и цвет волос, она лучшая на курсе, у неё есть девушка, которую она любит и которая любит её, и она так счастлива, что Джиму больно, но он ничего ей не говорит. Улыбается вымучено, лжёт и желает хорошо повеселиться в честь Рождества.

         А затем, в Новый год, уходит Джонни. Джим пытается его удержать как может, но Джонни — выше, сильнее и старше его, он впервые говорит Джиму что-то хорошее, но Джим даже не слышит его ломанной похвалы, слишком испуганный, чтобы думать о чём-то другом, кроме что его оставляют. Снова. И Фрэнк кричит на него, заставляя делать работу, которую Джим не должен делать, Джим находит ключи, и ему так горько, так обидно, и Джим так устал быть хорошим мальчиком, который никогда не скажет слова поперёк старшим, что Джим, вспомнив давние игры с братом, вставляет древний ключ в замочную скважину и поворачивает его. Джима пьянит власть над машиной, страх отступает, и Джиму кажется, что он сможет просто уехать подальше отсюда, найти Сэм, попроситься остаться с ней, или доказать Джонни, что он не такой уж и малявка, раз может управлять целой машиной. А ещё Джим срывается в обрыв, и полицейский дроид втаскивает его, всего в пыли, в участок, где Джим проводит двенадцать часов, дожидаясь приезда матери. Вайнона в ярости — но она направлена не на него. Они не находят Джонни, но выгоняют Фрэнка «к чёртовой матери» как говорит мама, впервые на веку Джима ругаясь. Она обнимает его, она плачет, и Джим плачет с ней, потому что они остались одни в штате, где когда-то была вся их семья.

         За три дня Вайнона с Джимом приводят дом в порядок — вытирают пыль, выбрасывают забытые Фрэнком вещи, стирают занавески и выбивают ковры, не прибегая к помощи робота-уборщика. Также они прибираются в комнате Джонни, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку — но нет — и запирают его комнату. Джиму в конце удаётся успокоиться и перестать бояться, и они пьют с мамой чай на веранде, пока Джим рассказывает ей, что, должно быть, три века назад все люди проводили уборку точно так же — долго, но своими руками. Мама смеётся, но не обидно, и только говорит, что, наверное, тогда они считали, что уборка роботами была бы куда лучше. Джим пожимает плечами — как кажется ему, лучше касаться уголков своего дома собственными руками, чем позволять это какой-то бесчувственной запрограммированной железке.

         Они празднуют день рождения Джима вдвоём, зажигают бабушкины аромопалочки рядом с домашним пирогом, который оказывается недопечённым, принимают поздравления от Сэм, которая громогласно кричит, а не поёт, традиционную песню на пару со своей девушкой-орионкой. Джим думает, что прежде мама предупредила Сэм о Джонни и Фрэнке, потому что сестра не задаёт никаких вопросов по поводу их скромного празднества на двоих. Позже звонит бабушка, извиняясь за позднее время, и они пьют чай, говоря с ней около часа. Бабушка также не спрашивает — ни где Джонни, ни где Фрэнк.

         Вайнона с Джимом достают доску с шахматами, и Вайнона очевидно поддаётся, но Джиму всё равно приходится помучиться, прежде чем выиграть партию. Джим победно вопит и обнимает маму, и потом только замечает, как она на него смотрит. Он зовёт её осторожно, а она лишь крепко его обнимает и благодарит за то, то он есть. Джим не понимает, что она имела ввиду, но догадка посещает его уже в постели. В этот день одиннадцать лет назад погиб отец, спасая их, а Джим совершенно об этом забыл.

         Утром пятого января Вайнона говорит, что должна вернуться на корабль, и у Джима есть два выхода — отправиться в закрытый лицей при Звёздном Флоте или же к бабушке на Тарсус IV. Вайнона признаётся, что ей не нравится такое решение, но командование не разрешило ей взять его с собой на борт — слишком опасно. Джим понимает, но не может ничего поделать со своей грустью.

         Джиму одиннадцать, и у него нет никого из друзей вне круга семьи. Он соглашается поехать к бабушке — по крайней мере, у него будет хоть кто-то.

         Джим посещает полицейский участок. Вайнона вместе с ним, одетая в форму, с уложенными волосами и с гордо вскинутой головой. Джим восхищается ею, пропуская слова офицера мимо ушей, и подключается к разговору только тогда, когда мама упоминает Джонни. Они составляют заявление в розыск, и Джима уже опрашивают как свидетеля — когда, почему, как выглядел, во что был одет, что говорил и с чем ушёл старший брат. Джим вспоминает всё, что может, и надеется, что это поможет.

         Когда они покидают участок, Джим спрашивает у мамы о том, что она думает о поступке Джонни. Вайнона морщит нос, становясь похожей на Сэм, и склоняет голову, объясняя, что Джонни всегда был слишком труднодоступным для неё. Что он винил её в смерти отца, что отдалился и перестал уважать. Мама почти плачет, и Джим обнимает её, успокаивая. Он знает, как сильно мама их любит, но Джонни сам её отталкивал. Джиму жаль того, что брат не смог понять и влиться в их семью, и что мама теперь всегда будет винить себя за то, что отпустила сына. А ещё Джим умеет читать между строк — Джонни винил не только маму, но и его, Джима, в смерти отца. И Джим чувствует себя виноватым, хотя знает, что спасти отца всё равно бы не смог.

         Вайнона лично доставляет его на планету — она похожа на Землю, разве что поля покрывают куда большую площадь. Тарсус — пробная колония, в будущем обязывающаяся предоставить поддержку зерновыми, Джим это узнал сразу же после того, как бабушка отправилась сюда. Джиму неуютно — на чужом небе всегда висит огромная луна, солнце здесь другое, а ночью ему особенно не по себе — на небе нет ни единого знакомого ему созвездия. Точнее, есть, но они все не на своих местах. Небо слишком синее от повышенного содержания кислорода, и солнце на небе меньше Солнца Земли, и Джиму всё здесь кажется чужим, кроме его бабушки, которая так же пахнет полиролью для дерева и бумажными книгами.

         Джим учится в местной школе, где знакомится с детьми из разных планет, которые понятия не имеют, кем был его отец. Джима это радует — он не хочет, чтобы на него смотрели так же, как на Сэм или Джонни. Джим помогает бабушке на её участке — калибрует дроиды, отвечающих за полив, потому что они легче всего ему поддаются. Он узнаёт, почему бабушка сбежала с Земли: директор школы Джим — её старая подруга по Академии, и бабушка читает в её школе курсы для выпускников, которые Джим часто посещает в ожидании бабушку. Подруга бабушки напоминает Джиму дедушку Ти — она умная, весёлая и приносит Джиму сладости, но ей не нужно подкупать его ими, Джиму достаточно историй о том, как она в молодости исследовала планеты.

         Полтора года пролетают почти незаметно — Джим теперь выше, у него шире плечи и грубее голос. Он начинает обучение в старшей школе, куда его втягивает бабушкина подруга, обругав его за то, что скрывал свой ум. Джим учится в классе усиленной физики — в этом классе треть вулканцев, и он находит с ними общий язык, тогда как другие ученики их побаиваются. Джим понимает почему — с вулканцами тяжело говорить подростку, который интересуется лишь ограниченным количеством тем. Вулканцы умны, эрудированы и спокойны, и Джиму этого не достаёт. В одной из них — Саавик — он видит Сэм. Саавик рассказывает ему о Вулкане и традициях, немного подтягивает его вулканский. Джим слушает Саавик с упованием, и многое узнаёт о самой загадочной расе Федерации. Например, они очень ценят свою семью, у них есть эмоции, которые они скрывают по разумным причинам, их нельзя касаться без причины, они телепаты и вообще очень круты. Джима завораживают рассказы Саавик о самой планете — о том, какого цвета их небо, песок и какой был вид из окна её дома.

         А потом случается грибок, уничтожающий посевы со скоростью звука.

         Те первые пятнадцать дней слились в один в сознании Джима — он помнил лишь то, что по головизору показывали мужчину с широкими плечами и орлиным профилем, говорящем о том, что он теперь губернатор Тарсуса, и что он их спасёт. Ценой половины населения — как позже с шипением добавляет бабушка.

         Бабушка Джима отправляет сообщение Вайноне сразу же, как только слышит о перевороте. Но сообщение не доставлено — на каждую попытку отправить сообщение появляется уведомление о том, что связь отсутствует. Тогда бабушка собирает рюкзак — с двумя пледами, непортящейся едой, бутылем воды, спичками, сухим топливом и книжкой. Она спокойным, твёрдым голосом объясняет Джима принципы выживания — куда бежать, как ориентироваться — большую часть Джим знает с книг и от дедушки. А потом бабушка уводит его в лес, где его ждёт с таким же рюкзаком Саавик. Бабушка обнимает Джима крепко, целует в макушку и говорит, чтобы он отправлял сообщения стабильно раз в день с самой высокой точки — может, получится прорваться. Джим в ужасе и старается выглядеть спокойным, но его предают дрожащие пальцы. Бабушка повторяет несколько раз, что очень сильно его любит и просит передать то же сообщние Вайноне, и Джим плачет, когда бабушка уходит, не оборачиваясь.

         На следующее утро Джим видит лишь дым — чёрный, густой, вздымающийся над поселениями. Он слышит крики и звуки выстрелов, а ещё смех, звучащий так ужасно, что снится Джиму в кошмарах в редкие часы отдыха. Связи всё ещё нет.

         Через два дня они с Саавик идут куда глаза глядят, но избегают поселений. Они идут через поля — и поля черны как небо, выжжены от заразы. К их компании примыкают ещё шесть детей самых смышлёных родителей и опекунов. Все они — злые и голодные, но умные достаточно, чтобы не попадаться. Саавик старше их всех, и она становится лидером. Она помогает им добывать еду, обучает скрываться, уводит подальше от отрядов, прочёсывающих лес. Так проходит неделя, и у них не остаётся запасов — кое-что потеряли в бегах, но большую часть всё же съели — их слишком много. Они варят кору деревьев и листьев, чтобы заглушить боль в животах, и едят зелёные ещё ягоды, а потом все вместе лежат в горячке, пока Саавик с поджатыми губами носит им воду.

         Джим и Том, его ровесник, пробираются в одно из поселений без уведомления Саавик. Их тошнит от того, что они видят. Распухшие, синие тела наполняют улицы, как и запах разложения. Джим прикрывает рот и нос ладонью, но его всё равно тошнит. Том дёргает его за рукав, прося убраться подальше, но Джим знает, что им нечем завтракать. На Тарсусе внезапно холодает — Джим и Саавик делают предположение, что это из-за задымлённости — небо всё ещё чёрное от пыли и пепла, лучи солнца просто не пробиваются. Все растения, которые прежде были пригодны в пищу, сейчас увяли — или из-за химикатов, или из-за холода. Им тяжело найти питьевую воду — все реки и озёра черны от пепла, а фильтры у них заканчиваются. Джим предлагает пойти в город на пополнение запасов, но Саавик резко отказывает. Вот тогда Джим и упрашивает Тома пойти с ним. Потому что у Кевина — самого младшего из них — вчера начались галлюцинации и жар. Саавик не могла ему помочь, и они всю ночь лежали, притворяясь спящими, слушая приглушённые самодельным кляпом крики Кевина. Джим видел, как тихо рыдал Джон перед ним — мальчишке было на год больше, чем Кевину. Джим не выдержит ещё одной такой ночи.

         Они находят мешок муки — старой, с клопами, но из неё получается суп, который они хлебают ещё две недели. Затем наступает ещё более жесткое похолодание, замерзает даже озеро, рядом с которым они сейчас обосновали лагерь. Джим больше не чувствует пальцев ни на ногах, ни на руках. Саавик сложнее всех — её уши почти коричневые, и она слишком заторможена даже когда говорит, и одной ночью Джим просто прижимается к ней, согревая её своим теплом. Он не боится, что она прочтёт его мысли, он боится лишь того, что Саавик может не пережить эту ночь.

         Вся их группа спит, когда Саавик шепчет ему, тихо и хрипло.

         — Как думаешь, твоя бабушка и… мои родители, — Саавик стучит зубами и крупно дрожит. Джим вжимается в неё сильнее. — Они мертвы, да?

         Джим вздыхает, ероша отросшую чёлку Саавик. На секунду Джим думает, что Сэм долго и возмущённо пищала бы, увидев их волосы в таком беспорядке. До похолодания Джим видел, что в его волосах завелись какие-то насекомые — Саавик неуверенно предположила, что это блохи, и они кусали Джима так, что он чесался до крови. С наступлением морозов они, должно быть, погибли.

         — Скорее всего.

         — Когда вы с Томом ходили в посёлок, что было крайне нелогично с вашей стороны, я почувствовала боль. Позже она пропала, оставив пустоту там, гд была связь.

         Джим замирает, понимая, к чему ведёт Саавик.

         — Ты медитировала?

         — Нет.

         — Сколько?

         — Двадцать семь дней, шестнадцать часов и… и…

         Джим хмурится. Саавик никогда не испытывала трудностей с определением времени.

         — Тебе что-то мешает? Я могу помочь?

         — Не думаю, — Саавик смеётся. Джим вздрагивает, у него ноет под рёбрами. Вулканцы никогда не смеются. Они никогда не плачут.

         — Саавик? — почти одними губами произносит Джим, а в глазах жжётся.

         — Я умру сегодня, Джеймс.

         У Джима чувство, будто его кто-то хорошенько приложил головой об стену. Он резко вскакивает и садится, тормоша Саавик за плечи.

         — Да что ты такое несешь?!

         — Джим… — она морщится, и Джим убирает руки, испуганно смотря на них. Он никогда не хотел причинить боль, но Саавик его пугает. — Слишком больно. Мне нанесены повреждения, которые невозможно исправить, Джеймс. Не вини себя. Ты сделал всё, что было в твоих силах, чтобы все мы выжили.

         — Саавик, не говори так, будто ты… будто ты… — Джиму не хватает дыхания и сил закончить. Он боится заканчивать.

         Саавик смотрит на него с теплотой. И тогда Джим понимает, что она уже сдалась. Что ничего не изменить. Он не сможет ей помочь. И Джим рыдает, прикусив ладонь, чтобы никого не разбудить.

         — Почему, ну почему всегда так? Почему я никого не могу спасти? — всхлипывает Джим, чувствуя, как Саавик касается ледяной ладонью его колена.

         — Не плачь, sa-kai. В этом нет твоей вины, — Саавик моргает всё медленнее, и Джим слышит, с каким свистом вырывается её дыхание. Джима парализует ужас. Как тогда, когда бабушка, обняв его, спокойно сказала, что дедушка умер. Джиму кажется, что это всё — плохой сон, и ему нужно лишь проснуться. Но он не просыпается. Он ведь не сможет, не сможет сам всё это делать — выживать. Это так тяжело, а он так слаб, как он спасёт других, если не смог спасти свою семью, как он без Саавик?

         — Нет, нет, Саавик! Я же… я не… — Саавик касается его руки, и Джим чувствует мягкое тепло — не физическое, а какое-то… иное. Страх немного отступает, но Джим всё равно в ужасе.

         — Ты сможешь, Джеймс. Ты сможешь всё и больше. Живи долго, Джеймс Ти Кирк. И процветай.

         А затем она замолкает, медленно выдыхает и замирает. Джим трясётся в слезах, обнимая её и прижимая к себе. Группа детей застаёт их утром. Том вытирает злые слёзы, превращающиеся во льдинки на ветру, оттаскивает Джима и приказывает другим наломать ветвей — земля слишком мёрзлая, и у них нет ничего, что сгодилось бы за лопату. Джим чувствует себя так, будто в анабиозе — ему, по крайней мере, кажется, что так себя чувствуют те, кто пребывает в анабиозе. Словно ничего не важно и слишком пусто.

         Джим понимает, что единственное, о чём ему не рассказала Саавик — обряд похорон вулканцев.

         Джима поддерживает за локоть Том, когда тело Саавик скрывается под грудой ветвей. Сверху они присыпают её землёй — столько, сколько могут наскрести с промёрзлого грунта, и идут дальше, оставляя её могилу позади.

         Связи по-прежнему нет.

         За три дня они теряют ещё двоих. Они замерзают, как и Саавик, и группа детей мрачнеет всё больше. Джим берёт на себя лидерство, чувствуя долг перед Саавик, а Том становится его заместителем. Они живут так ещё неделю, когда пепел рассеивается и солнце вновь начинает греть. Они слабые, но всё такие же злые, хоть голод почти не ощущается. И Джим понимает, что с него хватит.

         В Джиме горит ненависть и ярость к Кодосу, когда в одном из домов, в который они вломились, они видят по головизору его лицо — суровое, строгое, с уверенностью вещающего о том, что нет причин для волнений, что еды хватит всем, но Джим знает, что это — дерьмо собачье. Он так и говорит, впервые ругаясь вслух, и дети рядом тупят взгляды в грязный, холодный пол. Джим собирает ножи, топоры и всё оружие, которое может найти, учится сам и учит им пользоваться, и с каждой неделей они подбираются всё ближе и ближе к столице, в которой окопался тиран и убийца.

         За собой они оставляют кровавый след — из охранников они не оставляют никого живого. Джим убивает пятерых гражданских, солдат же он не считает вовсе. Кто-то из людей подкармливает их и рыдает над ними, кто-то срывается к ближайшему посту — и никогда не добегают. Джим не даёт их крови пропитать рукава других детей. Он не хочет, чтобы на руках Кевина или Тома была кровь невинных, напуганных людей. Кровь солдат, добровольно вставших на сторону деспота — совсем другое дело.

         Связаться с Флотом — хоть с кем угодно — всё так же нет возможности.

         За них назначено вознаграждение, а на руках Джима кровь семнадцати гражданских. Одного убивает Том, и Джим винит себя за его потухшие глаза.

         Когда они подбираются впритык к дому Кодоса, за их спинами двадцать шесть гражданских, вооружённых кто чем. Только у троих есть фазеры. Один из них — в руках Джима.

         Из той переделки выживают только четверо из их группы Восстания. Джим, Кевин, Том и Джон. У Джима сломанная рука и жжёт внутри, он блюёт кровью, но держится ради выживших и поднимает голову повыше. Том с Кевином каким-то чудом отключают купол над планетой, посылая сигнал бедствия с ПАДДА бабушки, который Джим им отдал перед началом.

         Услышав отчёт Тома, Джим кивает, присаживается на белоснежный кожаный диван в кабинете Кодоса, кладёт разряженный фазер рядом, и теряет сознание.

         Джим ощущает на лице влагу, от чего и просыпается. Вайнона, склонившаяся над ним, принимается целовать его щёки, подбородок и лоб, Джим чихает от запаха её духов. Сэм, сжимающая его здоровую руку, заговаривает, Джим не понимает слов, но по голосу понимает, что она плачет тоже. У Джима горит глотка, из глаз текут слёзы, он чихает ещё раз, и ещё, пока мама не отходит, зовя кого-то. Джим начинает вникать в смысл слов, но он чувствует себя слишком слабым, чтобы ответить. К Джиму подходит молодой медбрат, ворчливо говорит что-то о слишком нервных родственниках и требующего покоя пациента. Медбрат с явным акцентом вкалывает что-то в капельницу, и Джим почти сразу же отключается.

         В следующий раз Джим просыпается в квартире родителей в Сан-Франциско.

         Окна затемнены, но хронометр в бывшей спальне Сэм — небольшой, но уютной, завешанной старомодными постерами и с расставленными то тут, то там плюшевыми игрушками, — указывает на раннее утро. Джим некоторое время осматривается — он едва помнит комнату сестры, и на него накатывает странное чувство. Попытавшись выяснить, что же это за чувство, Джим понимает — это чувство защищённости, безопасности и дома.

         Он, чёрт возьми, дома. На Земле. В Сан-Франциско. В квартире, в которой его родители — Вайнона и Джордж Кирк — планировали растить своих троих детей всю свою жизнь. Квартира с призраком отца Джима, из которой они давно сбежали. Но это всё равно — дом. А не холодный лес Тарсуса.

         Джим спускает ноги на тёплый паркет и вздыхает. Его плечи начинают дрожать всё сильнее, и он в конце срывается на истеричный смех. Дверь тут же открывается, и испуганная Вайнона смотрит на Джима так, словно он только что восстал из мёртвых. Может, так оно и есть.

Когда она сжимает его в крепких, болезненных объятьях, Джим уже рыдает. Мама рыдает вместе с ним, как тогда, в Новый год. Приходит Сэм и обнимает Джима со спины, и тоже рыдает. Они обнимаются так около десяти минут, пока не слышат тихое покашливание у входа.

         Джим поднимает голову и видит прекрасную девушку — девушку его сестры. У неё прямые чёрные волосы, точно искусственно выпрямленные, и красивые чёрные глаза. Грустные глаза. Джим вспоминает Саавик и задыхается. Джим с опозданием осознаёт, что задыхается не метафорически.

         Орионка распихивает в стороны Вайнону и Сэм, присаживается перед Джимом на колени и берёт его руку в свою, повторяя одно слово — «дыши». Она подаёт ему пример — делает глубокий вдох и выдох, и Джим успокаивается спустя минуты. В ушах больше не шумит, лёгкие не горят, но Джим всё ещё дрожит и съёживается.

         Вайнона благодарит её, пока девушка кутает его в одеяло и садится рядом, потирая его плечи.

         — Ничего-ничего, это нормально, парень.

         Айла — вспоминает Джим. Её зовут Айла.

         Айла проводит с ним всё своё свободное время — в Академии летние каникулы, а практика у неё назначена на август. Сэм же проходит практику сейчас, и она абсолютно доверяет Айле младшего брата, пока сама пропадает в городе до вечера.

         Вайнона занята во Флоте — она докапывается до истины произошедшего на Тарсусе, обойдя все грифы, пользуясь своим положением как высшего офицера Флота, так и вдовы героя. На расстоянии в десятки световых лет это сделать трудно, но она хотя бы держит руку на пульсе, не подпускает следователей и, тем более, журналистов к Джиму. Джим подслушивает этот разговор матери с Сэм, которая тоже встревожена тем, как на Джима подействует расследование.

         Джим узнаёт только спустя неделю, что специальность Айлы — ксенопсихотерапия. Она прекрасно справляется, даже будучи студенткой. Проходит месяц, когда он узнаёт, что она по себе знает, что такое травмирующий опыт выживания, а потому понимает его куда лучше остальной семьи.

         Джим посещает и профессионального психотерапевта — тот приписывает ему покой, таблетки и сон. Спать Джим ненавидит.

Он не видит кошмаров, не вспоминает. Просто сон — это ступор. Сон — трата времени. Но Джим спит, чтобы не беспокоить мать.

         У Джима серьёзные проблемы с пищеварительной и дыхательной системой — он двадцать долгих дней питается через катетер, и дважды в день — утром и перед сном — по полчаса сидит в кислородной маске. Когда Джим неожиданно теряет сознание, то просыпается утыканный датчиками в больничной палате с таким перечнем диагнозов, что успевает прочесть лишь половину прежде чем засыпает снова.

         В его животе дыра, и в неё входит трубка с питательной смесью. Джим не может выйти из комнаты без ингалятора, потому что его аллергии — врождённые и приобретённые — и астма могут застать его в самый неподходящий момент. Врачи как один — а Джима наблюдало около тридцати семи — пожимают плечами и советуют подождать окончания полового созревания. Тогда, по их мнению, хотя бы часть проблем может рассосаться.

         Джим не знает, куда рассосутся его проблемы, если его желудок всё ещё не может удержать половину тоста, не говоря о стакане воды.

         Ближе к осени находится ещё одна проблема — у Джима понижен сахар. Вайнона принимает новый диагноз с хмурым взглядом и трёт чёрные круги под глазами. Джим кивает на ещё один десяток препаратов, прибавившийся в его ежедневно обновляемой аптечке.

         Полгода Джим проводит на лечении, пока Айла не находит профессора, который решается взяться за Джима, и принимает их в начале весны, специально прибыв на Землю. Джим ощущает себя подопытным трибблом, но молчит, потому что лечение — наконец-то — справляется с почти всеми его проблемами. Зонд изымают, дыру в желудке замазывают, астма пропадает, и понемногу Джим учится питаться безвкусными кашами, несладким чаем, а также дышать полной грудью. Это ощущается невероятно круто.

         На реабилитацию Джим тратит четыре месяца, и в июле уже спокойно выходит из дому и ест всё то, что нормальные родители своим детям запрещают. Вайнона же ничего ему не запрещает, часто по своей инициативе приносит в дом всякий фаст фуд с осадком масла в дюйм, неоновую газировку и мороженое со вкусом химии, никак не похожим на заявленный на упаковке. Джим счастлив.

         Джим чувствует себя достаточно здоровым для начала усиленного обучения, потому его записывают в школу для одарённых. Джим настаивает на стационарном обучении. Оставаться дома он больше не видит смысла — в одиночестве, когда Айла и Сэм пойдут на учёбу, а мама начнёт преподавать в Академии, Джим точно сойдёт с ума. Зато, пока занятия ни у мамы, ни у сестры не начались, они помогают ему выбирать принадлежности — Джим шутит, что он совсем как первоклассник, и это приносит ему ещё большее удовольствие. У Джима появляется строгая, чёрно-красная форма с фирменным значком школы, дипломат из кожзаменителя, а также собственный ПАДД с огромным выбором учебников. Настраивая свой ПАДД, Джим спрашивает у Вайноны о том, передали ли ей ПАДД бабушки. Улыбка Вайноны гаснет, и она отвечает отрицательно. Ни бабушки, ни ПАДД — как единственное физическое напоминание о ней — на Тарсусе в целостности не нашли.

         К середине осени к Джиму добираются следователи. Джим раздражён — ему приходится отвлечься от учёбы, достаточно интересной для него, и всё время, когда его сверстники изучают теоремы и аксиомы, Джим находится в крохотной светлой комнатушке с тенями в углах. Вайнона или Сэм всегда присутствуют при показаниях Джима, и, когда дело неожиданно приобретает совершенно не тот оборот, Сэм вызывает одного из своих профессоров — практикующего адвоката. Вот тогда всё счастье Джима снова крадут и уничтожают.

         Дело высасывает из семьи Джима и из него самого все жизненные соки — у Джима едва хватает сил на то, чтобы уделять время учёбе. Он учится и в половину не так, как хотел бы, но всё равно лучший в школе. В школе он появляется ещё реже, чем рассчитывал.

         Суд выносит решение после Нового года — четвёртого, мать его, января, как будто издеваясь. Джима оправдывают, и он истерически смеётся в коридоре, шутя о том, что было бы круто сесть в тюрьму в свой же день рождения. Ни хмурая Вайнона, ни сердитая Сэм, ни Айла с поджатыми в ярости губами его шутку не находят смешной.

         Джим возвращается в школу, учится, общается, но того счастья, что он ощущал в начале осени, больше нет. Джиму пусто и одиноко, даже когда он накормлен и в окружении дружелюбно настроенных существ.

         Он чувствует это как скатывание по наклонной поверхности. Медленно, но неотвратимо, он теряет контроль над своим разумом. Воспоминания всплывают, когда к ним в дом приходит посол Вулкана.

         Джим сжимает кулаки и смотрит в пол, разговаривая с послом Сареком. Посол расспрашивает о Саавик, обещает полную конфиденциальность и посильную помощь, если она ему требуется. Джим отказывается, Джим рассказывает, всё, что ему известно о Саавик и её семье, чтобы Совет Вулкана известил их родственников, если этого не случилось при разрыве связи. Посол Сарек желает Джиму долгих лет жизни и процветания, покидая его, и Джим зеркалит его прощание. За закрытой дверью Джим начинает хохотать и рыдать, понимая, что ни долгих лет, ни, тем более, процветания, ему не видать как собственных ушей.

         Полтора года терапии проходят быстро, и психотерапевт заканчивает их, даря Джиму справку о полном психическом выздоровлении. Джим хохочет до боли в рёбрах в туалете медицинского центра.

         Затем Сэм и Айла отправляются на Ригель на практику, а мама — на Тарсус для поиска доказательств по второму делу, открытому в этот раз не против Джима, а против бывшего, мёртвого губернатора, о чём ему, конечно, прямо не говорит. Джим взламывает её ПАДД. Ещё он находит там отчёты следователей федеративного розыска на имя Джона Эдисона Кирка. За все годы ни единой зацепки, лишь слухи и ни единого точного доказательства на то, что Джон хотя бы жив.

         Джим заставляет себя не заглядывать в розыск каждый вечер и прячет чувства глубже, затаптывая их под оседающей пылью новых знаний, знакомств и умений.

         Джим посещает школу, где знакомится с замечательными детьми — умными, любопытными, умеющими не лезть в чужое дело, но Джим не заводит среди них друзей, оставаясь одиночкой. Он учится с усердием и страстью к знаниям, готовясь к сдачи выпускных экзаменов в следующем году. Комиссии педагогов он представляет свой проект, направленный на прохождение кораблей Федерации сквозь туманности, чтобы ограждённые от остальной галактики планеты могли получить помощь вовремя. Его работу называют гениальной, и революционной, и с помощью учителя физики Джим отправляет макет и исследование в Академию Звёздного Флота. В тот же день с ним связывается капитан Пайк, хваля за неординарный ум и приглашая поступить на факультет инженерии. Дома Джим едва не пляшет от радости — он станет совсем как мама, как отец, как Сэм — офицером Флота, будет служить ради добра и справедливости, будет спасать жизни и помогать нуждающимся. И он хочет сделать самый быстрый корабль, чтобы успевать всегда и везде, чтобы никто не ждал, потому что часто ожидание ведёт к смертям. Джим научен этому своим опытом.

         Джим готовится к поступлению, шерстя учебники дипломатии, квантовой физики и чертежи инженерных отделов на исследовательских суднах, и внезапно увлекается программированием сильнее, подумывая сменить направление подготовки на научный факультет с компьютерным уклоном.

         А ещё Джим посещает свадьбу Сэм и Айлы в баре их общего друга, где Айла втайне от Сэм и Вайноны наливает ему в стакан с газировкой виски, обещая, что на него у Джима аллергии не будет. Джим не чувствует себя пьяным, лишь тепло во всём теле и лёгкость в голове, и танцует с Сэм почти всю ночь напролёт, с такой счастливой, улыбающейся и с сияющими глазами Сэм. Джим запоминает этот вечер на всю жизнь — вечер, когда к его семье официально присоединилась новая сестра.

         Джим живёт самостоятельно, ежедневно созваниваясь с сёстрами и мамой, отчитываясь об успехах и неудачах, получая их всеобъемлющую поддержку и любовь, и Джиму впервые за очень, очень долгое время кажется, что он счастлив. У него есть цель жизни, у него есть мечта, у него есть семья, всегда стоящая за его плечом, и у него есть будущее.

         Свои шестнадцать Джим встречает в одиночку, перед головизором и с постоянно пиликающим ПАДДом, принимающем поздравления ото всех знакомых Джима. Джим ест мороженное, пачкая футболку, и смеётся над старым мультиком в 2D, полностью выполненным вручную — от кукол до фона и движений. Джим чувствует себя чуточку одиноким, но он знает, что в 2000 позвонит мама, а в 2200 — Сэм и Айла. Джим засыпает, ожидая их звонка, и просыпается от прикосновения. Открыв глаза, Джим видит лицо мамы. Он улыбается и зовёт её. Вайнона шикает и укрывает его пледом, после целует в лоб и тихо поздравляет. Джим засыпает снова, чтобы проснуться в полночь, и, хоть его день рождения уже официально окончен, он не отказывается задуть свечи по древней традиции на шоколадном торте из Ризы, который мама привезла с собой. Джим словно возвращается в тот последний перед Тарсусом день рождения, когда они с мамой точно также сидели на кухне вдвоём с чашками травяного чая и надъеденными кусками торта на тарелках, слушая Сэм и Айлу, кричащих Джиму традиционную песню. Уходя к себе, Джим обнимает маму и шепчет ей на ухо «Спасибо», целует её в щеку и делает вид, что не замечает её слёз. Он знает, что она рада тому, что он есть у неё, но Джим также никогда не забывает, что эта дата значит для его семьи. Горечь потерь и радость приобретений всегда идёт рука об руку в семье Кирков.

         Вайнона уезжает, оставляя Джима с поцелуем на щеке и обещанием не влезать в передряги. Джим хохочет в ответ, говоря, что единственная его передряга — хождение по маркету. Он мог бы заказывать продукты на дом, мог бы пользоваться репликатором — но неожиданно находит в себе талант повара. Он любит чистить сырые овощи, любит нарезать их ровными долями, но ненавидит ждать, пока закипит вода. Джим любит экспериментировать, добавляя фрукты в овощное рагу, дважды получает аллергию на удачно-неудачные сочетания, благодарит гипошприцы с антигистаминными капсулами, но находит идеальные дуэты для кисло-сладкого вкуса. Джим учится варить кофе и чай с добавлением специй, обнаруживает свои предпочтения и жесточайшую нелюбовь к корице и ванили. Джим любит ходить по проходам между стеллажами, слушая музыку из-под потолка, складывая в старомодную корзину нужные ингредиенты и выискивая интересные новинки, завезённые с других планет. По причине занятости на учёбе Джим ходит вечером — когда Сан-Франциско переливается светом, рассеивающим тьму, когда улицы полны существ разных видов, цветов и характеров, когда Джим может наслаждаться пониманием, что живёт в самое лучшее время, имея честь наблюдать за таким огромным количеством разнообразия.

         В этот вечер Джим тоже отправляется за покупками, хотя холодильник всё ещё полон продуктов, но Джиму хочется приготовить рататуй, недавно увиденный в старом мультфильме, с орионской морковью, на вкус острее земной, но куда более ароматной. Джим идёт по улице спального района, рядом с ним пробегают непоседливые дети, а их родители прикрикивают на них и вздыхают, спеша за ними следом. Джим улыбается, вдыхает мокрый воздух Сан-Франциско и рассматривает заученные вывески. Он проходит мимо тупика, когда слышит чей-то тихий писк и рыдания, слишком тонкие для взрослого. Джим хмурится и сжимает в кармане шокер, входя в тёмный переулок.

         Он отпугивает огромного гуманоида — Джим не знает его вида — от рыжей орионки, подростка, наверное, младше Джима. Девушка плачет, она вздрагивает, когда Джим протягивает ей руку, другой удерживая шокер в направлении здоровяка. Джим отдаёт ей свой пиджак и велит шёпотом бежать, потому что в тёмном взгляде здоровяка Джим видит готовность наброситься на них обоих. Безымянная девушка убегает, Джим следует за ней, но он не успевает. На его плече сжимается тяжёлая лапища, и Джим ощущает, как его сердце ухает в пятки, а желудок сжимается от ужаса. Шокер разряжен, он и трещал-то на последнем издыхании, и Джим знает, что теперь его никто не спасёт. А потом он чувствует укол в шею, надеется, что не умрёт от аллергии, когда всё его тело обмякает. Он не чувствует своего тела, и в голове странный туман и лёгкость, как после разбавленного виски, у Джима слезятся глаза и плывёт взгляд, он едва ощущает, как его вжимают в стену и спускают джинсы.

         Джиму шестнадцать, когда его зажимают в грязном переулке Сан-Франциско.

         Ему шестнадцать, и его снова ломают, в этот раз грубыми толчками и сильными руками, удерживающий за спиной руки. Джим не плачет, Джим не умоляет, он молчит и смотрит в кирпичную стену перед собой, думая о той орионке, которая могла оказаться на его месте. Это продолжается так долго, что Джим слабо удивляется, поднимая голову и не видя светлеющего в рассвете неба. Когда его хлопают по онемевшей заднице, называя шлюшкой, Джим не чувствует ничего, кроме пустоты и боли.

         Он поднимается с бетона, застёгивает джинсы и, шатаясь, ловит кар. Дома он принимает душ, запрещая себе думать, ужинает чипсами и ложится спать, делая мысленную пометку воспользоваться завтра дермогениратором и гипошприцом с антибиотиками общего действия, чтобы исключить любые заражения. Он не может уснуть — конечно же. Потому собирает рюкзак и садится за ПАДД, разминая пальцы.

         Джим заканчивает обучение с отметкой «отлично» за два часа — благодаря увлечению программированием, и благодаря тому же хакает банк и перечисляет на подставной счёт тысячу кредитов. Жалящий укус гипошприца не пробуждает ничего, кроме короткой дрожи, но Джим быстро её задавливает, перекидывает рюкзак через плечо, закрывает все окна плотными шторами и отключает питание в квартире. Он забирает отцовский байк, оставляет голосовое сообщение на ПАДДы матери и Сэм. В Айове рассвет такой же кроваво-розовый, каким Джим его и помнит.

         На ферме пусто, вся мебель накрыта чехлами, на подоконниках пыль и паутина. Джим тратит сутки на уборку, засыпая на диване, и просыпается среди ночи в поту и дрожи. Он достаёт телескоп, подаренный дедушкой, и отправляется на крышу амбара. Он не может перестать оглядываться за спину, зная, что там всё равно никого.

         Звёзды затмеваются верфью с фонарями строящегося корабля. Джим хмурится, отворачиваясь на юг, где звёзды ярче. Но у него слишком сильно болит голова, чтобы долго вглядываться в небо, потому Джим спускается и идёт в комнату Сэм, заваливаясь на кровать и в сон без сновидений. На следующий вечер он едет к верфи, где его вспоминает охранник — старый друг матери, и расспрашивает о прошлом. Джим улыбается, врёт и уезжает в бар, единственный в Риверсайде, надеясь забыться.

         В бар его, естественно, не пускают. Но Джим знает, как он выглядит, и уже знает, что значит этот взгляд у охранника. И хоть ему страшно, он не показывает этого, зато в бар он всё же попадает. С распухшими губами и с искусственной улыбкой, но это уже мелочи. Бармен не задаёт вопросов, наливая Джиму виски, обжигающего раздражённое горло, и Джим подмигивает телларитке, строящей ему глазки.

         Утром он, бреясь, случайно режет себя станком, и удивляется, когда пустота внутри затмевается короткой вспышкой. Он вдавливает лезвие в шею ещё раз, ощущая новую волну облегчения. А затем использует дермальный генератор.

         Джим игнорирует сообщения от Сэм и Вайноны. Единственное, которому он уделяет внимание — сообщение Айлы. Айла предлагает ему обращаться в любое время дня и ночи, если потребуется, и Джим кивает сам себе, не отвечая на сообщение, но зная, что Айла увидит знак «прочтено».

         Его оставляют в покое — больше сообщений ни от матери, ни от сестры Джиму не поступает. Зато поступают другие — от случайного знакомого с шикарной задницей из клуба, от девчонки-энсина на верфи с шикарной грудью, и много-много других, Джим даже не утруждается открывать их. Все они летят в корзину, пока Джим цедит пиво с горла и читает учебник бабушки по грамматике клингонского. Розовая кожа на запястьях чешется и зудит, Джим кусает губы и отправляется в ванную, чтобы снова взять в руки бритву.

         Джиму пишут одноклассники, но он молчит. Джиму пишет Том, и Джим злится. Он меняет IP ПАДДа, отправляя сообщения с новым только Вайноне, Сэм и Айле.

         Джим пробует, всё, что, наверное, возможно на Земле — лёгкие наркотики, запрещённый алкоголь, секс со всеми видами и расами, которые только встречаются в Риверсайде, его приглашают в закрытый клуб БДСМ, но он быстро оттуда сваливает, не выдержав первой сессии. День ото дня Джим ощущает, что пустоты внутри не заполняются, а только растут, словно он тратит то, что у него осталось, а не восполняет. Но останавливаться он не думает — он не знает, как это исправить, потому решает продолжать.

         Ему двадцать, когда он впервые попадает в тюрьму. На полгода, за взлом охранной системы верфи, и Джим зол на себя за то, что попался так глупо. Мать приезжает дважды, и дважды Джим отказывается от встречи с ней. Сэм тоже приезжает, шипит на него злобно и уходит, не услышав ответа. Джим живёт эти полгода довольно сыто за услуги, которые он предоставляет — он может взломать репликаторы, например, чтобы они выдавали сигареты, таблетки или алкоголь вместо какого-то продукта, ещё его никто не избивает и не отбирает еду.

         Выйдя из тюрьмы, он впервые законно покупает бутылку виски и выпивает её до того, как доезжает до дома. Из кара Джим буквально вываливается, машет попутчику, и бредёт в сторону дома. Рядом с амбаром Джим не видит байка, но решает не зацикливаться на этом. В доме он включает музыку, классику, которую больше никто, кроме него, не слушает. Джим танцует, подпевает знакомым текстам и пьяно смеётся всю ночь, боясь снова остаться один на один со своими мыслями.

         Вайнона находит его утром в луже рвоты и с синеющими губами. Джим просыпается в палате с горьким привкусом во рту и под злым, разочарованным взглядом матери. Он понимает, что переборщил с прощальным подарком одного из знакомых, который нашёл в карманах своей старой куртки, но не чувствует ничего, кроме жалости от того, что бездарно перевёл хороший продукт.

         — Твой отец пожертвовал не ради того, чтобы ты умер от передоза, — шипит ему Вайнона с тем же выражением, что и тогда, когда-то шипела Джонни, когда тот впервые заявился домой пьяным. И это первый раз, когда она ставит Джиму пример отца в упрёк ему.

         Джим хрипло смеётся, морщась от боли в горле.

         — А ради чего он погиб? Для того, чтобы ты самостоятельно растила троих детей? Чтобы Джонни сбежал? Чтобы ты никогда не могла осесть на этой чёртовой планете, боясь его вспомнить?

         Вайнона впервые поднимает на него руку. Пощёчина звенит в голове Джима ещё долго. Джим хмыкает, думая, что всё в жизни случается впервые. Но он не испытывает стыда.

         А потом Вайнона уходит.

         Сбежав домой той же ночью, Джим находит байк в амбаре — чистым, вымытым и смазанным. Ключи в его куртке, хотя вчера их там точно не было.

         Ещё год Джим живёт от случая к случаю — точнее, от бара до бара. Он колесит по всей Айове, изредка бывая дома, и позже, под начало лета, понимает, что тупеет здесь, без развития и вызова.

         Джим прячет руки под курткой и длинными рукавами. Потом, когда наступает лето, он предпочитает заниматься сексом в темноте, чтобы не пугать случайных партнёров розовыми полосами на бёдрах и предплечьях. Джим дважды пытался прекратить, но как только он ощущал пустоту, бритва оказывалась в руках сама собой, словно по волшебству, и Джим плевал на всё, даже зная, что однажды порезался слишком сильно, и едва остановил кровотечение. Тогда Джим впервые понял риск и то, как быстро можно лишиться жизни. И от пустоты осознания этого в руках Джима снова оказывалась бритва.

         Он сидит в баре, одном из любимых, находящимся рядом с верфью, уже пьяный достаточно, чтобы забыть о том, что думал до этого. Он пытается скорее ради развлечения, чем для реального секса, закадрить кадетку, которая, что странно, не ведётся даже услышав его имя. Джим удивлён, но не более — он знает, что она знает кто он такой, потому что она как минимум второкурсница, а историю Флота читают ещё в первом триместре. Так что Джим включается в игру и начинает ничего не значащее поддразнивание, и она отвечает тем же. Джим думает, что, будь он чуть более трезв, возможно предложил ей настоящее свидание, а не перепих в кабинке — кадетка далеко не пустышка и Джиму интересно было бы её узнать. А это многое значит.

         И, конечно, всю радость от чудесного знакомства Джиму ломают вместе с носом амбалы без чувства юмора.

         Когда Пайк пытается завербовать его во Флот, Джим не собирается соглашаться. Как не собирается и вестись за дурацкий вызов, ему, в конце концов, не пять лет. Но, стоя там, у верфи, смотря на огни строящейся _Энтерпрайз_ , Джим понимает, что вернулся к тому, с чего начинал — он не знает, куда идёт. Он не знает, сколько ему останется, продолжай он жить так, как живёт. Сколько ещё он сможет обеспечивать себя, воруя со счетов, сколько ещё он протянет в тумане прошлого и без перспективы будущего? Ещё лет пять-семь? А дальше что? Свести всё выживание на Тарсусе на нет, не сумев однажды остановить кровотечение, порезавшись бритвой?

         Он понимает, что поступает верно только тогда, когда бросает проходящему мимо офицеру ключи от отцовского байка.

         Парень, пропахший спиртом и лекарствами, смутно напоминает Джиму кого-то, и он почему-то думает, что они сдружатся. Пока тот спит на его плече, Джим впервые за много лет отправляет матери сообщение.

         Джим, конечно же, поступает. Не то, чтобы он сомневался. Но он не выбирает инженерию или программирование. Джим выбирает командный факультет, не только из-за результата теста на распределение, но и потому что решает свои увлечения оставить увлечениями.

         Он берёт в полтора раза больше классов, чтобы выполнить своё обещание, а ещё по собственному желанию записывается на занятия других курсов — на ксеноботанику, ксеноанатомию, ксенолексографию и инженерию варп-ядра и составляющих. Большую часть Джим посещает играючи и только ради оценок, меньшую — с удовольствием, задавая профессорам задачки, над которыми они долго ещё спорят в столовых.

         Боунс его сосед ко комнате и преступлениях. Боунс, конечно, этим недоволен, но они быстро находят общий язык — не то, чтобы с Джимом Кирком тяжело найти общий язык, если он сам того хочет. Как позже признаётся Боунс: «Если не хотите дружить с Джимом Кирком, то он сам вас задружит». И в чём-то он прав.

         Их комната находится в кампусе для офицеров Флота, потому там мало веселья, но много спокойствия — Джим не особо планирует пропадать всё обучение на вечеринках, так что это даже к лучшему. Джим общается на кухне с лейтенантами, служащими на кораблях, в комнате чтения с профессорами спорит о новых гипотезах до хрипа, и, вопреки всем слухам, оценки Джим зарабатывает языком вовсе не в том смысле.

Пайк случайно пробалтывается, что это он попросил подселить Боунса к Джиму и выдать им комнату в офицерском кампусе. Впрочем, Боунс и так офицер, а Джим получает звание в первый год, так что действие Пайка почти законное. Ещё Джим понимает подоплёку такого решения Пайка — Боунс первоклассный врач, и это Джим узнаёт, когда случайно съедает шоколад с острым вулканским перцем. Боунс — настоящий взрослый, скучный и с горой правил, поэтому у них никогда нет грязной одежды в углах комнаты, посуды в раковине, пыли на поверхностях, и всегда есть еда. Джим поначалу спорит с глупым правилом наличия только одной чашки на одного и обязательной ложечки в сахарнице, но позже просто соглашается и принимает заскоки Боунса как должное.

         Боунс входит в семью Джима. На это уходит время первого триместра. Джим знакомит его с Сэм и Айлой. Они часто проводят вместе выходные, и Джиму кажется, что жизнь начинает налаживаться. Боунс — гений, и пусть он сам этого не признаёт, но Джим страшно гордится своим новым братом. А ещё, конечно, подкидывает ему работёнки своими же казусами здоровья. Аллергии возвращаются, как и проблемы в питании, но не столь критично, как в подростковом возрасте, и Джиму приходится дать Боунсу доступ к своей карте и назначить своим лечащим врачём, потому что тот профессор, который вёл его прежде, давно вышел на заслуженную пенсию. Просматривая свои документы, Джим с удивлением замечает, что в них нет ни единого упоминания о Тарсусе. Высший приоритет секретности действительно высший.

         Джим служит на _Потёмкине_ в первый год практики, и тогда понимает, что капитанство — его стезя. Прежде он никогда не задумывался над тем, чего хочет добиться по окончанию обучения — его устраивала любая должность, лишь бы было чем заняться. Но _Потёмкин_ уверяет его в том, что слова Пайка — правда. Что Джим рождён для кресла в центре мостика. По возвращению на Землю Джим отправляет Пайку бутылку дорогого коньяка.

         На каникулах — летних и зимних, свободных от практики — Джим ездит на Тарсус, помогая колонии восстанавливаться. Он часто приходит к мемориалу в столице, на котором высечены имена всех погибших. Джим находит имя бабушки, Саавик, и ещё много имён тех, кого знал — школьных знакомых, соседей, директора школы, детей из Восстания, людей, которые сражались с ним бок-о-бок во время последней битвы. На мемориале нет имён сторонников Кодоса — и Джим тому рад. Это правильно — воздавать честь жертвам, а не их убийцам.

         Однажды Боунс пронюхивает, где Джим справляет свои каникулы. Боунс спрашивает аккуратно, интересуется, не потерял ли Джим там кого-то. Джим сглатывает и внезапно понимает, где видел его раньше. Тот медбрат, отогнавший маму и Сэм, был Боунсом. Джим спрашивает осторожно у Боунса, не был ли тот на _Дискавери_ , подобравшей тогда выживших на Тарсусе. У Боунса округляются глаза, когда он узнаёт Джима и ругается, закрывая лицо руками. Джим неловко обнимает его, присаживаясь рядом, и вздыхает, когда Боунс просит рассказать. Джим соглашается и говорит. Не обо всём — обо всём он и себе признаться боится, но он рассказывает всё, что под знаком с красным грифом Флота, и Джим ни слова не говорит о том, что было после. Боунс и без того сжимает его в объятьях так, что у Джима потом долго болят рёбра. Джим понимает, что Тарсус не остался позади, как уверяла справка от психотерапевта-идиота, и Боунс тоже с этим соглашается, серьёзно кивая и игнорируя лживо-весёлый тон Джима.

         На следующее утро Боунс приводит Айлу и оставляет их в комнате.

         Айла уже практикующий психотерапевт. Она берёт Джима в свои пациенты, не слушая его возражений, и эта терапия куда удачнее прошлой. Айла умеет слушать, умеет угадывать несказанное, умеет чувствовать его. Джим расслабляется с ней, зная, что она ничего не скажет ни своей жене, ни своей свекрови.

         Терапия помогает. Джим чувствует, что перестаёт катиться по наклонной, зато начинает карабкаться ввысь. Медленно, изредка оступаясь, но карабкаться.

         Джим встречается с Томом и узнаёт, что у Кевина блок сознания на события Тарсуса. Что Джон покончил с собой, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Что судьба Тома мало отличается от судьбы Джима. Он одинок, он переступал через закон, пока не встретил учительницу из своей старой, земной школы, которая выругала его и дала адрес Академии промышленной агрономии. Том, как и Джим, лучший на курсе, признанный гений, но у него нет ни Боунса, ни Айлы, чтобы высказаться. Джим становится ему их заменой.

         Джим сгорает со стыда, когда на замену преподавателя ИВП входит статная блондинка с мягким серым взглядом, которым тут же отыскивает Джима и подмигивает ему. Джим съезжает ниже на стуле, пряча лицо за ладонью. Но Вайнона не сдаётся так просто, она смущает его ещё больше, проводя всю лекцию, прижавшись бедром к парте Джима, и её глаза полны смеха, хотя Джим мысленно обещает покусать её после этого занятия. Вместо этого они вместе, выловив Боунса, обедают в столовой, где Вайнона наконец-то знакомится с Боунсом, о котором Джим болтал без умолку, и тоже его узнаёт, как и Боунс её. Они опасно находят общий язык и обсуждают болезни Джима так, словно он не сидит рядом с ними, и не обращают внимания на его слабые протесты. Вайнона проведит у них ещё три занятие, когда выходит основной преподаватель, и Джим провожает её на _Дефаянт_ вместе с Боунсом, снова смущаясь от того, как мама передаёт заботу о нём Боунсу на полном серьёзе.

         До выпуска остаётся полгода, и Джиму уже поступили предложения от нескольких капитанов, среди них — капитаны, у которых служат его знакомые, а также Пайк. Боунс хмыкает, говоря, что Джим не отделается от него, даже если попытается сбежать к другому капитану — он уже распределён на _Энтерпрайз_ , и вступит в должность заместителя СМО как только _Энтерпрайз_ выйдет с доков.

         Джим иногда следит за новостной сводкой, относящейся к _Энтерпрайз_. Не то, чтобы он всерьёз собирается отказаться от службы на новейшем флагмане Федерации, пусть и на должности куда меньшей, чем заслуживает, лишь из-за близости Боунса. Пережить ежедневное сканирование трикодером Джим может, если это значит возможность получить опыт в дальних исследованиях космоса, а не на статичных дипломатических миссиях.

         Джим проваливает _Кобаяши Мару_ во второй раз за два месяца. Это — выпускной тест для командного курса, и Джима раздражает то, что он непобедим. Он строит сотни вариантов, выбирает самые верные и пытается пройти тест, но всё равно проигрывает. И, как говорила бабушка, если гора не идёт к Магомету, то Магомет идёт к горе. В то время, как Джим находит одну лазейку, Айла знакомит его со своей двоюродной сестрой, переведшуюся в Академию на Земле. Гейла обаятельная, невероятно умная и затягивает Джима своей жизнерадостностью как воронка, и Джим на третьем свидании понимает, что Гейла, несмотря на все стереотипы об орионках, в него влюблена. Насколько серьёзно — Джим не знает, но боится пока что рушить их недо-отношения. Потом Джим пытается придумать способ подбросить вирус в систему из внешнего источника, и заранее мысленно просит прощение у Гейлы, координирующей тест. Он знает, что подставляет её, но ему действительно нужно пройти этот чёртов тест. И увидеть лицо того гениального идиота, кто его придумал.

         К не удивлению Джима, гордость того умника задета. И Джим видит составителя _Кобаяши Мару_ на слушании.

         Острые уши, прямая чёлка, гладкие волосы и чёрные глаза — Джима словно с ног сбивают. Он сглатывает, переспрашивая, и пытается отогнать воспоминания о замерзающей Саавик.

         А потом происходит Вулкан и Неро, и происходит всё со скоростью искажения — вот Джим вгрызается в яблоко, чтобы скрыть нервозность перед вымышленными подчинёнными, а вот думает «Мы все умрём», когда Олсен и Сулу, кажется, сошли с ума перед порученным заданием. Он не знает, как можно идти в бой с такой горячностью, и хладнокровно считает Олсена уже трупом, но, когда тот погибает, ощущает боль. Сулу, оказывается, не врал и его навыки фехтования спасают им обоим жизни. Но, кажется, они не единственные, сошедшие с ума. Джим понимает, что вулканцы способны блокировать эмоции, но он также знает, что боль блокировать сложно, потому что она — не эмоция. Джим не может его винить, но даже мысль и том, что он может потерять Землю — с Айлой и Сэм на ней — выводит его из себя. А он выводит из себя Спока.

         Спок в пещере — старый, но до странного знакомый. Джиму хочется посадить его ближе к огню, чтобы тот не замёрз, чтобы не дрожал, хочется его обнять и плакать как на плече матери, потому что он становится первым вулканцем после Саавик, который к нему внимателен и добр. Вулканец заботится о нём, убеждает, что был, есть и всегда будет его другом, и Джиму больно за другого, давно мёртвого друга, и за этого Спока, который потерял всё в одно мгновение, и даже больше.

         Скотти напоминает Джиму Боунса, и они находят общий язык быстро — что Скотти, что Джим обожают _Энтерпрайз_ , о чём тут же восторженно переговариваются, и Джим оказывается принят в клан тех, кому Скотти доверяет. Спок их отвлекает, и Джим обещает продолжить этот разговор позже.

         Джиму больно, невероятно больно видеть, как рушится контроль действующего капитана Спока. Ему кажется, что он чувствует боль Спока — он помнит Саавик, умирающую, скорбящую, замерзающую, и думает, что Спок на том обрыве ощущал то же. Он видит боковым зрением посла Сарека, смотрящего на него и своего сына с растущим ужасом в глазах, и Джиму так жаль, что ему придётся увидеть ещё и это. Никто не должен чувствовать такую боль, но Джиму нужно это кресло. И он ненавидит себя за это.

         Быть прижатым к чему-то твёрдому, с удерживающими, причиняющими физическую боль руками для Джима почти привычно. Но, когда Спок покидает мостик, он не чувствует себя победителем.

         А вот действовать со Споком слажено Джиму, вопреки всему, также привычно, как слушать ровный голос Саавик, рассказывающей о том, как её сехлат резвился в песке. Джим вспоминает ту единственную вылазку с Томом в посёлок, полный трупов, и находит какое-то сходство — с Томом тогда они тоже не были большими друзьями, но у них была общая цель — спасти тех, за кого в ответе, так и сейчас со Споком они крадутся по чужому, мёртвому кораблю, надеясь спасти дорогой обоим мир.

         Джим сидит в палате Пайка, читает отчёты о том, что всё будет очень плохо, если помощь не подоспеет. Джим трёт глаза, пытаясь продраться сквозь пляшущие буквы, когда дверь с шипением открывается.

         Джим готов привычно возразить Боунсу, что никуда он не пойдёт, тем более в каюту Пайка, тем более спать, когда корабль разваливается, экипаж погряз в стрессе и работает без отдыха, и не к чести действующего капитана спать во время утихающего шторма, но закрывает рот, увидев вместо Боунса Спока.

         — Капитан.

         — Коммандер, — Джим одёргивает чёрный свитер, привставая, но тут же спохватывается, ловя ПАДД в подлёте к полу. Джим клонит голову вслед за Споком, надеясь, что не слишком покраснел. Спок выглядит уставшим — с коричневыми тенями под глазами, с зелёными белками глаз и скованностью в движениях.

         — Как давно вы медитировали, коммандер? — вздохнув, спрашивает Джим. Он переводит взгляд на ПАДД, чтобы не смущать вулканца. Он знает, что медитации — личное дело каждого вулканца, и не хочет ущемлять гордость своего первого помощника ещё больше, но всё же Спок — тоже его ответственность. Не хотелось бы отправить ещё одного вулканца к пяти миллиардам тех, кто погиб сегодня. Или вчера? Позавчера?

         — Семьдесят часов двадцать семь минут назад.

         Джим кивает.

         — Отправляйтесь в свою каюту, коммандер. Вы нужны мне в твёрдом уме.

         — Я функционирую адекватно.

         — Нет, это не так, — отвечает Джим, поднимая на него взгляд. — Вы знаете это лучше меня. Вы нуждаетесь в медитации. Считайте это приказом.

         — Да, капитан, — отвечает Спок, разворачиваясь на каблуках. Джим не готовился к такой скорой победе, но, на самом деле, у него у самого сил не хватило бы пререкаться дальше. А это они оба любят.

         Джим забывает спросить, зачем Спок приходил. Но решает, что это не так уж важно.

         Когда в транспортаторной появляется шлейф фиалковых духов, Джим выравнивает спину и одёргивает свитер. Он чувствует любопытствующие взгляды Спока, но упрямо смотрит на золотистые всполохи. А затем тонет в тёплых объятьях матери.

         Джиму неловко, когда он понимает, что Спок пристально на них… ну, откровенно пялится. Джим откашливается и представляет Вайнону Споку, и та кивает ему в приветствии. Вайнона, извинившись перед Джимом, идёт за Скотти, и Джим расслабляет плечи. Помощь пришла, он не один.

         В доках их встречают родные, друзья и знакомые — всех кто-то обнимает, даже Спока — Джим не успевает разглядеть смельчака, потому как его топит в слезах Сэм, обнимает Айла, хлопает по плечу Том. Они не поздравляют, они поддерживают. Джим безгранично им благодарен.

         На Земле их встречают как героев, только никто из вернувшихся не радуется.

         Они не успевают выйти из дока для шаттлов, как на Джима и Спока обрушивается поток репортёров. Вайнона налетает на них, отгоняя всех до единого и выставляя кордон из краснорубашечников. Джим безгранично благодарен и ей.

         Джим и выжившие кадеты заканчивают обучение за месяц. Дипломы и _Энтерпрайз_ они омывают, методично напиваясь в компании семьи — Боунса, Вайноны, Сэм, Айлы, Пайка, за которым пристально наблюдает Боунс, и Тома. На следующий день он хмурится, кривится, но выдерживает процедуру вручения ему звания и корабля. Джим улыбается через силу, смотря на полный зал выживших благодаря ему кадетов, и чувствует боль в груди от того, что не мог спасти других. Это пиррова победа.

         А ещё он не идёт на похороны. Потому что ненавидит их. Позже ему звонит Арчер и выговаривает за то, что пресс-службе Звёздного Флота пришлось прикрывать его неважным здоровьем, чтобы на следующий день жёлтые голожурналы не пестрили об неуважении к памяти погибших коллег новоиспечённого капитана. Арчер, впрочем, не настаивает на объяснениях и приказывает: «Отдыхай, сынок». Джим не следует его приказу. Не может себя заставить. Он всегда был вне правил.

         Джим встречается со Споком, тем, что из будущего, они говорят около часа. Джим улыбается ему искренне — с болью пополам, отражение которой видит и в глазах пожилого вулканца. Они прощаются, Джим желает ему долгой жизни и процветания, и старик в ответ желает Джиму того же. В этот раз Джим чувствует, что это пожелание сбудется.

         Позже вечером его находит Спок их реальности. Спок выглядит лучше, но Джим знает, что в то время, когда он принимал новый ранг, Спок хоронил мать. Джим не надеется подружиться с ним, но хочет, чтобы между ними не было лжи. Он рассказывает ему о причинах своего поведения, и Спок кивает, называя их логичными, из-за чего Джим почти смеётся. Спок поднимает бровь, и Джим чувствует тепло в груди. Он только надеется, что его отношения со Споком не закончатся так же, как с Саавик.

         Джиму приходится набирать команду с нуля. Ему помогает Пайк. Джим рассылает запросы, получает ответы, формирует штат и укомплектовывает смены. Пайк всецело стоит за его спиной, как и Вайнона, уверено дарящая Джиму советы. Рядом с ними Джим не чувствует себя таким беспомощным котёнком в новой должности. Ему всё ещё странно видеть рядом со своим именем пометку «капитан». Джим сидит в своей новой, выданной по рангу в центре Сан-Франциско — недалеко от Штаба, недалеко от мамы — квартире, смотря на чужие стены, опираясь на чужой диван, и пьёт виски из горла, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

         Выходя на следующее утро из квартиры, Джим запирает её без грусти и не хочет возвращаться.

         Джим несказанно рад, когда на его призыв отвечают Чехов, Скотти, Сулу, Чепел, не удивлён ответу Боунса и удивлён согласию Ухуры, остаётся только Спок, но Джим писал ему, тыча пальцем в небо, так что не особо надеется. Один запрос ему направляют — и Джим трижды перечитывает имя, пока не осознаёт, что Гейла, которую он посчитал погибшей, жива — она опоздала на шаттл до корабля, задержавшись после разговора с Айлой. Назначив ей встречу и поставив подпись на её прошении, Джим ощущает полное удовлетворение своей жизнью.

         Когда приходит время выхода из порта, у Джима трясутся руки и дрожит голос. Он едва доходит до кресла, едва тянет губы в улыбке — желудок сводит от волнения, и Джима подташнивает, он радуется, что не ел с утра. Боунс смотрит на него с неодобрением, и Джим беспечно подмигивает ему в ответ.

         Джиму становится спокойнее, когда за научную станцию садится Спок. Джим ощущает готовность к тому новому, незнакомому, ради чего существует Флот, и отдаёт Сулу приказ.


	2. Chapter 2

         Это не первая их официальная миссия, пошедшая коту под хвост, но первая, где их жизни висят на волоске.

         Джим крутит в голове имена двоих офицеров безопасности, которых они потеряли ранее. Джим сжимает челюсть, чтобы не стучать зубами от холода, и смотрит на Спока, застывшего статуей напротив.

          — Если спрячешь руки в подмышки, будет немного теплее, — дрожащим голосом говорит Джим, замечая, как вздрагивает Спок. — Прости.

          — В извинениях нет нужды, — ровным голосом отвечает Спок, следуя совету Джима.

          — Ты медитировал, я помешал.

         Спок смотрит на Джима внимательным, цепким взглядом. Джим видел у него такой перед высадкой — планета была «любопытной» как выразился Спок, «убийственной» по мнению Боунса и «нормальной» со слов Джима. В этом взгляде любопытсво и желание его удовлетворить. Джим отворачивается и смотрит на свои ботинки, ноги в которых онемели от холода.

         Они не учли, что ночью горы излучают радиацию, создающую помехи их коммуникаторам и, соответственно, транспортаторной. А ещё они не знали, что здесь водятся растения-людоеды, активные днём, но тихие ночью. Всё это привело их туда, где они сейчас. С двумя, мать их, потерями из-за неточных данных, собранными их предшественниками.

         Когда стало ясно, что в долине сигнал не поймать, Джим и Спок забрались в расщелину между двух гор, где ответа на призывы _Энтерпрайз_ так же не получили, пытались развести костёр, но потерпели неудачу — на планете слишком высокий уровень кислорода, и он гасит любую искру мгновенно. Ещё одна причина, чтобы убраться поскорее — и у Джима, и у Спока скоро закончится действие компенсирующих разницу состава воздуха и давления медикаментов, которые каждому из них Боунс вколол перед высадкой. У них есть диодные фонари — единственное полезное приспособление, что есть у них, и они включают их, накрывая ветками, чтобы свет не был так заметен тварям, которые сожрали безопасников.

         Спок замерзает, и Джим давит ужас. Он понимает, что взрослый вулканец не сможет замёрзнуть насмерть за ночь, но рациональность умирает там, где включается память о Тарсусе. Резкое похолодание, опасное, смертельное, и ноги их детского отряда, замотанные тряпками, прикреплённые верёвками, потому что обуви не было — либо её съели до них, либо же они сварили её сами. Запах, вкус — ничто не было важным тогда. И всё равно они умирали от голода и холода. Сейчас Джим не ребёнок, и сапоги их не из кожи, но греют они не лучше тряпок. Им ещё везёт, что нижнее бельё Флота по умолчанию терморегулирующее. Иначе они замёрзли бы куда раньше.

         Джим не выдерживает и двигается к Споку так, чтобы они чувствовали тепло друг друга.

          — Будет теплее, если мы будем рядом, — Джим внутренне сжимается, напоминая себе, что Спок — не Саавик. Спок не ребёнок, оторванный от родины, и что у них далеко не дружественные отношения. Джим готов как к жёсткому отказу и лекции, так и к удару, если самоконтроль Спока плох настолько, насколько Джим думает.

          — Тогда, думаю, нам следует «обняться», — Спок с готовностью распахивает руки, и Джим прячет удивление за кивком. «Обняться» звучит так, будто Спок предлагает Джиму погладить гадюку, но Джим давит желание рассмеяться. Если Спок предлагает ему настолько тесный телесный контакт, то дела и вправду плохи.

          — Ухуре ни слова.

         Джим не видит, но знает, что Спок вскидывает одну бровь.

         Немного согревшись — Спок горячий как раскалённый песок, Джим думает о Саавик. О том, как тщетно пытался оживить её, как смотрел в её темнеющие глаза, как её последний вздох осел на лице Джима горячим паром, и…

          — Капитан, — хрипит Спок, и Джим дёргается, посмотрев на лицо своего первого помощника.

         А потом он понимает.

          — Прости. Прости-прости-прости, я… я забыл, что… Чёрт, прости, — Джим отодвигается от Спока так быстро, как может, и, вскочив на ноги, отходит ещё дальше, насколько позволяет расщелина. Тепло, добытое таким трудом, тут же рассеивается как мираж.

          — У вас глубокие познания о Вулкане и вулканцах от этой девушки? — подаёт голос Спок, когда Джим выравнивает дыхание.

         Джим оборачивается и смотрит на Спока, сузив глаза. Он не готов говорить с ним о Тарсусе, но, вероятно, и не придётся. Он может предложить Споку заглянуть в его разум, хотя не хочет этого — для вулканцев это слишком личное, да и заставлять Спока испытывать те же эмоции, что Джим испытывал и испытывает по отношению к Тарсусу сейчас, он не желает. К тому же, Джим не умеет контролировать поток своих мыслей и не знает, доступно ли это человеку. У него есть эпизоды, которые Споку, и вообще кому-либо, Джим показывать опасается. Споку и без того сегодня досталось. Но если Спок будет настаивать, Джим сдастся. Тарсус — не самая охраняемая Джимом тайна, а Споку доверять можно.

          — Да. Её звали Саавик, — Джим отводит взгляд и сглатывает. Её имя слетает с губ тяжело. — Она была очаровательной.

         Спок склоняет голову. Джим внутренне готовится к расспросам, смотря в его глаза, но видит в них грусть, а не любопытство.

          — Я знаю, что ты был на Тарсусе, Джим, — твёрдым голосом говорит Спок, и Джим вздрагивает. — Я также осведомлён о том, что происходило в колонии в то время.

          — Это засекречено, — хмурится Джим, думая, не разболтал ли Пайк о Джиме всему экипажу.

          — Мой уровень допуска покрывает уровень засекреченности дела Тарсус. К тому же мой отец принимал участие в расследовании.

         Да, Джим помнит сухие слова посла Сарека на пороге его квартиры. Как и то, что после того ни разу с ним не встречался до уничтожения Вулкана. Даже когда Джима пытались осудить за преднамеренное убийство. Хвалёная вулканская помощь.

         Джим сжимает челюсть, не давая словам обиды вырваться.

          — Отчёты — далеко не всё, Спок. Там многое опущено, и ещё больше не рассказано.

         Спок пристально смотрит на Джима, молча запрашивая разрешение. Джим думает, что, может, стало бы легче, знай Спок всё — хоть Спок не семья, но уже достиг уровня доверия. Но потом он вспоминает, как сломала Спока смерть матери, и отступает. Ещё Джим уверен, что у Спока на данный момент неустойчивые ментальные щиты, и воспоминания Джима, полные жестокости, крови, насилия и боли, могут разорвать остатки, а у них нет времени на то, чтобы добраться к отстраивающейся колонии. Уроки Саавик о хрупкости вулканского разума, несмотря на всё их бахвальство, всплывают в памяти Джима.

          — Нет, Спок.

         Джим впервые отказывает. Спок замирает на мгновение, а затем кивает. Сухо и понимающе.

         Это ощущается в новинку. Прежде его либо не слушали, либо затыкали, либо Джиму было слишком страшно отказать, чтобы не остаться одиноким. Ему проще игнорировать или смириться, дать то, что от него хотели. Но не отказать.

         И Джиму становится до ужаса страшно.

         Джим уже хочет согласиться, отдать Споку всё, лишь бы не рушить их только устанавливающееся понимание. Но Джим также осознаёт, что Спок не простит себе подобного вмешательства, когда полноценно восстановит щиты. Джим благодарен, что Спок не настаивает, потому что Джим не уверен, что мог бы отказать ещё раз. Это порождает неловкость, и они молчат, смотря друг на друга в тусклом свете гаснущих фонариков.

         Они садятся спиной к спине, когда фонари окончательно разряжаются, и Джиму дышится легче, когда он не видит лица Спока. Джиму страшно возвращаться на корабль, Джиму страшно оставаться здесь, и он до рези в глазах всматривается в горизонт. Так проходит час или два, Джим не уточняет. Дышать становится труднее физически, у Джима кружится голова и шумит в ушах, а ещё болят лёгкие и сердце. Дыхание вырывается хрипами, Джим покрывается потом и заваливается на бок, Джим вспоминает о панических атаках и астме, паникуя только больше, но Спок — как всегда Спок — ловит его и усаживает рядом с собой, удерживая руками. Джим смутно замечает, что кожа Спока становится темнее и темнее, что на его нижнем веке набухает коричневатая вена. Если их не поднимут сейчас, они заработают кессонку и десять гипошприцов Боунса. Если их кровь не закипит до этого.

         Когда за лесом вздымается кроваво-красная полоса рассвета, расплывающаяся перед глазами, Джим открывает коммуникатор, безнадёжно давя кнопку. Но комм отзывается, и Скотти поднимает их наверх в ту же секунду. У Джима звенит в ушах, голову сдавливает непонятная сила, и он не может сделать глубокий вдох. Опора в виде Спока вдруг исчезает, но Джима подхватывают знакомые твёрдые руки. Боунс тыкает в них гипошприцами, тащит в лазарет, и отпускает только к началу смены, запрещая на неё выходить. Кислород в крови уменьшается, но и Джиму, и Споку приходится ходить в масках со смесью газов для успокоения доктора. А ещё Боунс находит в лёгких Джима жидкость, вкалывает ещё один гипошприц, и всю ночь Джим кашляет так, что, кажется, выплюнет не только лёгкие, но и печень с почками.

         На следующий день у Джима жутко болит всё тело, но он собирается и идёт в лазарет. Джим видит Спока, тут же уходящего в противоположное от Джима направление, и, урвав минутку, Боунс говорит ему, что знает что Спок знает. Джим вздыхает и идёт в столовую делать вид, что всё в порядке, и что ему не придётся подписывать отчёт о смерти двух офицеров, и вдруг видит их — живых и невредимых. Как оказалось, Скотти успел поднять их до того, как вырубился сигнал, и до того, как «та зверюга их сожрала». Джим дарит каждому крепкое рукопожатие, чувствуя, как с плеч сваливается один камень. Он завтракает, механично заталкивая еду, когда Спок просит разрешения сесть рядом. Джим, пристально наблюдая за поведением Спока, кивает, но Спок молчит, так что молчит и он.

         Затем Джим звонит Айле, ища успокоения в её всегда понимающем взгляде, та спрашивает о цели звонка, и когда он подтверждает, что звонок дружественный, переключается на себя обычную. Она говорит Джиму, обнимая Сэм, что они решили завести ребёнка. Что на следующей неделе у них назначена консультация. Джим радуется, смотря на их счастье, Джим счастлив за них, пусть его сердце и ноет.

         Он уверен, что будет любить племянника или племянницу, он знает, что Сэм и Айла станут замечательными родителями, и Джим сделает всё, чтобы быть отличным дядей. Ещё он шутит о том, что Вайнона не рассчитывала стать бабушкой так рано, и Сэм хохочет во весь голос, целуя в щеку Айлу. Джим прощается с ними, ощущая щемящее тепло в груди.

         Спустя час к Джиму стучится Гейла, она тоже счастлива, держит в руке бутылку вина, и они с Джимом распивают её половину, празднуя скорое пополнение в их небольшой семье. Гейла откровенно намекает, водя тонким пальцем по плечу Джима, но Джим отказывается, снова чувствуя эту подымающуюся гордость в груди. Он никогда не думал, что произносить «нет» будет так приятно.

         Гейла не обижается, она обнимает его крепко, целуя в щеку, и, хохоча, уносится к Чепел, чтобы протрезветь к началу бета-смены. Джим улыбается ей в след, а потом берёт ПАДД и пишет матери, которая отвечает сразу же, ругает его за миссию (Джиму абсолютно не нравится то, что Боунс ябедничает матери) и ворчит на титул «бабули». Но Джим знает, что она счастлива и что она волнуется не меньше его. Вайнона спрашивает о его самочувствии, наверняка включив своё материнское чувство или же увидев на лице Джима что-то, чего он не видит, но ощущает, и Джим говорит правду. Ему страшно немного, и он рад, и не знает, справится ли с ответственностью, и говорит о Споке. Вайнона кивает, выслушивая его, а затем говорит: «Ты — капитан, ты — Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, и нет ничего, с чем ты не мог бы справиться». И Джиму становится куда спокойнее.

         К Джиму приходит Чехов с чертежами какого-то устройства, смысл создания которого Джим улавливает очень смутно, но всё же соглашается при условии, что Чехов будет его проектировать под присмотром Скотти и Спока. Чехов в восторге уносится, а за ним приходит Боунс, ворчащий на детсад, и Джим окончательно расслабляется после первой порции бурбона.

         Со Споком они встречаются в обеденное время, в этот раз к ним присоединяется Ухура, Чехов, Сулу и Боунс, и Джим почти не замечает удрученности Спока за весёлыми разговорами команды. Чехов не может перестать чирикать о своём изобретении, и все его поддерживают молчаливыми кивками, мало что понимая в его смешанной речи. Но Павел выглядит таким счастливым, что не замечает снисходительных взглядов, и весь обед проводит за ПАДДом, едва успевая на начало смены. По виду Боунса Джим может сказать, что ближе к ночи тот снова заявится к нему.

         Со Споком они говорят позже, в комнате отдыха, где, кроме них, только пара йоменов, играющих в голоигры.

         Джим видит шахматы, с восторгом и грустью водит пальцем по доске, и Спок спрашивает умеет ли он играть. Джим кивает, грустно улыбаясь, вспоминая как Сэм учила его этой игре, когда Джим едва начал говорить. Джим переигрывал маму, бабушку и дедушку, но никогда — Сэм.

         Джим обыгрывает Спока спустя тридцать две минуты от начала игры. Спок в недоумении. Джим посматривает на часы, сверяясь с окончанием смены доктора, до которой остаётся ещё час.

         Йомены покидают комнату, и они остаются вдвоём. Джим начинает новую партию, и Спок говорит.

          — Я прошу простить моё поведение на Агдоле V, капитан. Оно недопустимо. Впредь такого больше не повторится.

          — Не обещай того, чего не можешь контроллировать, Спок, — тянет Джим, двигая фигуру. — Я знаю, что это не в твоих силах — абсолютно контролировать свой разум в условиях выживания. Сомневаюсь, что это вообще в чьих-то силах.

          — Это недопустимо.

         Джим пожимает плечами, ожидая хода.

          — Геноцид на Тарсусе тоже был недопустим. И то, что делал я, и то, что делали со мной, тоже было недопустимым. Но оно произошло. Я не в силах этого изменить, как и ты.

          — Я должен был лучше себя контролировать.

          — Спок, все живы, — выдыхает Джим, откидываясь на стуле и смотря в глаза Споку. — Ничего страшного не произошло. Я понимаю, чего тебе стоят эти слова, но они, правда, лишние.

          — Капитан…

          — Закроем эту тему. Считай, что ничего не произошло. Это уже прошлое, незачем его ворошить. Нам нужно думать о будущем. Например, о том слухе насчёт пятилетней миссии. Скорее всего, она достанется нам, несмотря на молодость экипажа и всё такое, потому что Пайк как-то упоминал, что _Энтерпрайз_ и строилась для таких долгих миссий.

         Джим говорит, рассуждая о перспективах, зная, что Спок думает совсем о другом. Что Спок остаётся в прошлом, а не смотрит в будущее. Джим его понимает.

         Джим знает, что Спок его не послушает. Потому что Джим знает на своём опыте, что забыть прошлое, закрыть его под замок и оставить в самом тёмном уголке галактики куда проще на словах, чем на деле.

         Они заканчивают партию в разговорах о корабле и следующем приказе, а после Джим отправляется в каюту, рядом с которой его уже поджидает Боунс.

         Джим давно не спал так спокойно, как сегодня, и причина явно не в двух стаканах виски перед сном.

         Их приказы скорее испытательные — как тест на профпригодность. Команда Джима картографирует по новому планеты, открытые десяток лет назад, проводит дипломатические переговоры и перезаключает договора, служит грузовым транспортом, доставляя редкие материалы для Нового Вулкана — в общем, время у них расписано по минутам, и Джим не может отделаться от ощущения, что на них смотрят как на забавную колониальный организм под микроскопом, ожидая, когда же он согнётся под давлением ответственности. Так что личная жизнь Джима пребывает в крайнем унынии впервые, пожалуй, с шестнадцати лет.

         В одном из разговоров в редкий вечер без загруженности отчётами, в компании Сулу, Боунса и Скотти, Джим упоминает, что без секса уже год, практически с того времени, как прошёл _Кобаяшу Мару_. Боунс фыркает, Сулу и Скотти сочувствующе хлопают его по плечу, и Джим понимает, что не особо обеспокоен этим фактом. Он не жалуется — просто констатирует факт. У него всегда есть Гейла — отличный партнёр для секса, и их дружба никогда не страдала от этого.Сейчас у них перерыв между заданиями — Штаб решает оставить их дрейфовать в космосе, чтобы не отправлять на миссию через три дня, так что Джим решает немного расслабиться и снять напряжение. Но Джим не хочет Гейлу, он хочет кого-то другого. Из выбора — только экипаж, и Джиму не особо это нравится, потому что есть негласное правило — капитан не может спать с теми, кто ему подчиняется. Потому через два дня в его каюте оказывается Чепел. Чепел — подчинённая Боунса, и к Джиму относилась с таким же уважением, что и Ухура. То есть, могла легко послать его добывать дилитиевые кристаллы на Гамма VII, если ей не понравится его предложение. Но она соглашается после двух коктейлей, достаточно трезвая для взвешенного ответа. Джим всё равно чувствует себя неуверенным, особенно слыша это злополучное «Я люблю тебя». На следующее утро он избегает всеми силами Боунса, пытающегося затянуть Джима в лазарет для регулярного осмотра, не появляется в общей столовой, обедая у себя в каюте, и после смены уходит в свою каюту, а не в лаборатории, чтобы раздражать там работающих. Так что он и удивляется, и нет, находя на своём ПАДДе запрос на перевод от имени Чепел. Джима грызёт чувство вины, но попытки поговорить лично проваливаются, и Боунс шипит на Джима ещё добрую неделю, после того, как Чепел сходит с корабля на ближайшей Базе. Джим ждёт, ждёт и ждёт вызова на дисциплинированное слушание, но не получает его. Напряжение выливается в злость, которую Джиму тяжело сдерживать, и он старается успокоить себя логическими доводами. Возможно, Кристина не такая обидчивая, как Спок, хотя Джим знает, что обидел её куда сильнее. Кристина не Гейла, она не играет словами, а вкладывает в них весь смысл, и она не выглядит как та, кто быстро забывает свои увлечения. Потому Джим зовёт Гейлу и напивается в её компании, снова прося прощение и снова получая на него спокойную улыбку в ответ.

         Они перехватывают корабль с рабынями, и Джим вкладывает всё скопившееся напряжение, впечатывая кулак в нос Джонни, назвавшемся Маддом. Джиму хочется выбросить брата в открытый космос и хочется обнять, потому что этот придурок пропал с радаров семьи Кирк больше пятнадцати лет назад, ни разу не дав о себе знать. Джонни развязно предлагает Джиму в качестве взятки одну из своих «леди», и Джима от повторного рукоприкладства удерживает лишь взгляд Спока. «Леди» по возрасту не старше Сэм и большей женской части экипажа _Энтерпрайз_. Джим сжимает кулаки, представляя, как он разрывает любого, кто продаёт в неограниченное пользование девушек, за которых Джим несёт ответственность, вешая им на уши сладкую лапшу о том, что прислуживание мужчинам — самое великое благо. Он вспоминает Ухуру за консолью, с горящими глазами слушающую передачи на незнакомом ей языке или диалекте, вспоминает Гейлу, яростно спорящую со Скотти и Чеховым по поводу нововведений в систему транспортатора, вспоминает Сэм, закопавшуюся в ПАДД и комментирующую поправку к закону, Айлу, записывающую свои соображения и задающую Джиму уточняющие вопросы на сессии, маму, стучащую инструментами, испачканную маслом, когда она помогала Скотти чинить поломки на инженерной палубе после нападения Неро. Каждая из них нашла себя в своей страсти, а не продалась в рабство за сладкие речи. Каждая из них сделала себя своими руками, а не склонила голову перед властью мужчины. И это обязанность Джима защитить право каждой женщины найти и создать свою жизнь такой, как они хотят её видеть. Потому Джим включает капитана и предъявляет брату обвинение в работорговли и принуждении к сексу. Что «леди» с промытыми мозгами, что Джонни возмущены, но Джим отправляет всех на гауптвахту и даёт приказ двигаться к Звёздной Базе. Пайк, которого Джим ставит в известность сразу после матери, трёт лоб и говорит, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы скрыть настоящее имя Джонни. Вайнона в ярости и решает Сэм пока ничего не говорить, зато говорит Айле. Айла сжимает зубы, кивая, но обещает подготовить жену. А ещё на Джима вызывают на слушание, как и весь старший офицерский состав. Джим понимает, что их хотят обвинить в том, что они действовали профессионально и справедливо, тогда как Комак не получил свою согласную на всё «леди», не умеющую отказать.

         И начинаются проверки.

         Джима испытывают ещё полгода. Ему и его команде приходится доказывать с пеной у рта, что они достойны _Энтерпрайз_ и своих званий. На каждом слушании Джима присутствует Сэм, скрывающая небольшой живот под пиджаком. Сэм выглядит как вулканка — строгая, неэмоциональная, спокойная и логичная, тогда как у Джима разве что пар не идёт из ушей. Сэм защищает его и команду, отстаивая их интересы в каждой мало-мальски пошедшей не по плану миссии. Таких на счету Джима уже пять из восьми.

         Пайк и Вайнона на его стороне, и Вайнона защищает его не как сына, а как офицера, Пайк наоборот. Джим не знает, что думать, когда слышит, как его мать перечисляет профессиональные достоинства Джима и его заслуги перед Федерацией, в то время как адмирал рассказывает о высокой эмоциональной стабильности команды _Энтерпрайз_ и личных качествах Джима, выставляющих его в свете заботливого и справедливого капитана. Пайк вспоминает его академические годы и ни разу не заикается о Тарсусе — адмиралы в совете и без этого умеют читать между строк.

         Джим остаётся трезвым до последнего слушания, когда Бернетт, бросая на Комака раздражённые взгляды, отпускает Джима, Сэм, Вайнону и Пайка. Облегчение, которое накрывает их всех, требует вечеринки, потому Джим с командой напивается в баре при Академии. Сэм сидит рядом с ним, обнимая Айлу, пьёт сок и смеётся, слушая попытки Чехова и Сулу петь в караоке. Джим участвует тоже, лишь ради смеха сестры. Они решают пойти в квартиру Вайноны, где сейчас живут и Сэм с Айлой, далеко за полночь. Джим не сильно трезв, но Сэм крепко держит его за руку и ведёт на кухню, позволяя Айле унести их верхнюю одежду и сумки. Они пьют кофе, тщетно пытаясь не разбудить смехом маму. Вайнона появляется в дверях с улыбкой, приветствует их и реплицирует себе кофе, запахивая халат на груди, и садится на подоконник. Джим не может сдержать накатившего счастья, потому целует своих женщин и обнимает так крепко, как может. И идёт спать, чтобы завтра с утра, до которого осталось всего несколько часов, приступить к обязанностям.

         Они возвращаются на корабль ради пробного пробега в систему Монокеротис, и выбирают планету класса М, похожую по эволюции на Землю времён неандертальцев. Джиму не очень нравится эта идея, он чувствует смутное беспокойство, но отгоняет его и сосредотачивается на показателях. Улучшения варп-ядра выглядят многообещающе, Джим шлёт поздравления Скотти и собирается отдать приказ к возвращению на Землю, когда Спок уведомляет его, что на планете замечена активность ядра, и магма подбирается к поверхности коры в месте самого крупного вулкана, извержение которого с вероятностью в 98,7% приведёт к полному разрушению планеты. Джим скрипит зубами, понимая к чему клонит Спок, и давит сожаление.

         Джим вчитывается в данные по планете, принимая от Хэндорфа напоминания о том, что корабль Мадда все ещё с ними — с этим слушанием было не до него. Джим трёт лицо, обещая разобраться с этим по прибытию, и переключается обратно на ПАДД.

         Планета завораживает. Прежде там существовала развитая раса, но она вымерла приблизительно пять столетий назад от неясных причин. Сейчас же планету населяют полудикие гуманоиды, умеющие лишь складывать из веток временные укрытия. Откуда они там взялись — также неизвестно, и есть шанс на крупное федеративное нарушение, если кто-то из сердобольных членов Федерации решил спасти бедняжек, едва вышедших с пещер, поселив их на планету, обойдя все правила и предписания.

         Джим видит интерес Боунса и как загораются глаза Чехова, недавно собравшего устройство, нивелирующее действие огня в пропорциональном развитии, и со вздохом отдаёт новый приказ. Он собирается спуститься в жерло вулкана, Боунс и Спок отправляются на исследование местности и сбор данных, но Сулу и Скотти в один голос вопят, что с орбиты будет тяжело спустить всех на поверхность в связи с поднятой пылью и пеплом. Джим смотрит на Спока, и приказывает найти место, где можно было бы скрыть _Энтерпрайз_ с глаз нубирианцев. Спок, конечно же, возражает, но Джим ставит ультиматум — либо так, либо никакого спасения.

         В отместку Спок требует спуститься в вулкан лично, аргументируя тем, что, будучи вулканцем, способен лучше перенести неудобства в виде жара, и Джим, закатив глаза, соглашается. Чехов победно сжимает кулаки и несётся собирать свой куб.

         Сулу вызывается быть пилотом, Ухура просит ассистировать, а Джиму всё больше хочется отказать всем и сделать всё в одиночку, но он привыкает доверяет своей команде. Боунс, вопреки ожиданиям Джима, лишь суёт ему хламиду, закрывающую лицо и тело, чтобы уберечься от пепла и любопытства местных. Под ней — костюм для глубоководных операций. Скотти не рад выбранному месту для корабля, но держит язык за зубами.

         Конечно же, вся операция идёт к чёртовой бабушке. Они едва не погибают сами, едва не убивают обшивку корабля, едва не теряют Сулу и Ухуру и почти теряют Спока. Джим зарекается когда-либо идти на поводу грустных вулканских глаз.

         Джим смотрит на Ухуру и понимает, что она всё сделает за него. Ему не придётся орать Споку об излишнем героизме и хватать за ворот, пытаясь доказать, что умирать — не выход. Джим едва сознание не теряет, когда осознаёт, что они сошли с орбиты и что Спок находится в руках Боунса, в безопасности и относительной целостности, не считая лёгкого кислородного голодания и незначительного теплового удара. Решая, что со Спока хватит, Джим исключает из отчёта всё, к чему можно было бы придраться.

         Они возвращаются в 1600 по земному времени, и Джим, сдав отчёты и _Энтерпрайз_ в порт, идёт прямиком в бар, надеясь забыть парализующий на ту секунду ужас, когда связь со Споком пропала. Он выгоняет образ Саавик из сознания алкоголем и сексом, но до конца ему это не удаётся — когда в квартире Джима раздаётся писк коммуникатора, он теряется и думает сразу о худшем, совершенно не удивлённый этому звонку. Джим получает сухое сообщение от Первой, что в 1000 адмирал Пайк ожидает его и коммандера Спока в своём кабинете. Джим чувствует облегчение и радуется точно как Чехов, подумав, что им дадут первую серьёзную миссию, наконец-то полноценно отпустив. Ночь проходит отлично, и с утра Джим чувствует нетерпение.

         Он выливает свои эмоции на Спока, не в силах сдержаться. Спок смотрит на него снисходительным, но добрым взглядом, хотя Джим видит, что он расстроен — Ухура наверняка высказала ему ночью всё, что мог высказать сам Джим. Джим не спрашивает — не хочет портить Споку настроение ещё больше. Но Пайк справляется с этим на ура. Спок пытается защитить Джима, подставляя лишь сильнее, и Джим близок к тому, чтобы придушить своего первого прямо в кабинете Пайка. Оставшись наедине, Пайк давит Джиму на мозоль, именуемую Тарсусом, умудряясь делать вид, что этого не делает.

         Джим покидает кабинет Пайка в раздрае и находит на своём ПАДДе срочное сообщение от Сэм. Он спешит в больницу, находит палату с бледной сестрой и остаётся с ней до вечера, пока его сменяет Айла.

         Джим чувствует себя разбитым. Он не станет дядей. Не в ближайший год. И Джиму хочется рыдать, как рыдала Сэм на его груди. У него снова отобрали всех и всё, что ему дорого. Он пишет Боунсу, не получая ответа, и вспоминает, что он в Джорджии с Джоанной. Джиму тошно от самого себя, и он отправляется в бар, где его, как в Дне Сурка, находит Пайк. Джим, конечно, не ждёт объяснений и извинений. За то, что провернул Джим, из Флота выгоняют, если не сажают в тюрьму пожизненно, и он ещё легко отделался. Слова Пайка приятно греют пустоту, и Джим опрокидывает виски уже не так безразлично.

         Джим идёт по коридору штаб-квартиры, внутренне смеясь о том, что ещё носит капитанские погоны, капитаном не являясь. А потом видит вооружённых безопасников, и волнение поднимается в нём в геометрической прогрессии. Спок, как ни странно, действует на него успокаивающе, хоть Джим и скрывает это за раздражением. Он не собирается прощать его так легко, понимая, впрочем, что вины Спока в произошедшем нет. Они ещё не успели сработаться достаточно, чтобы чувствовать друг друга так, как это делают другие капитаны и их первые. И это нормально — они знакомы меньше года, и знакомство их началось не на самой приятной ноте, так что Джим даже не ожидает, что Спок назовёт его другом в ответ, но всё равно немного расстраивается.

         Адмирал Маркус Джиму не нравится. Он видит его впервые не на голоэкране или страницах учебников, но он неприятен ему. Джим вспоминает сухой, но уверенный голос Кодоса, и передёргивает плечами, осознавая, что сравнивает адмирала Звёздного Флота с убийцей населения целой планеты.

         Джим чувствует, что Спок смотрит на него, пока Джим читает краткую информацию об их предполагаемом террористе. Когда Маркус называет имя, Джим не понимает абсолютно ничего. Но решает не заострять внимания. Как оказывается — зря.

         Джим приказывает адмиралам, и не чувствует ничего, кроме страха.

         А потом Пайк умирает.

         Вайнона вызывает Джима, когда он сидит неподвижно второй час. Он смутно помнит, что происходило после того, как пришли медики. Он почти не помнит, что говорил матери. Он только знает, что ему очень, очень одиноко. Как тогда, в ту зимнюю ночь.

         Боунс отправляет сообщение о том, что уже в пути. Джим не знает, чем тот поможет, но тихо благодарен. Джим не замечает, как наступает рассвет, и его возвращает в реальность только звонок Спока.

         Маркус рассказывает им прописные истины, Джим бесится внутренне, он хочет мстить, он хочет достать этого ублюдка хоть из Преисподней и заставить ответить за ложь, за осквернение имени Джона, героя-ребёнка, выжившем в Аду Тарсуса IV и не справившийся с этим грузов. Джим понимает, что скопроментирован, но рад, что Спок ничего не говорит об этом и не становится у него на пути.

         Позже уходит Скотти. Джиму кажется, что на _Энтерпрайз_ стало ещё тише. Джиму кажется, что он стал ещё более одиноким. Он срывается на Хане, Ухура кричит, одёргивая его, и Джиму стыдно за то, что показал себя слабым. Не перед экипажем — перед тем, кто так сильно похож на него.

         Хан до странного напоминает Джиму тёмную версию себя. Джим уверен, что убил бы любого, кто стал угрозой его семьи. Он был Ханом на Тарсусе, и Айла потратила не один год, выбивая из него Джима времён Тарсуса и строя Джима нынешнего. Джим перестал быть таким дёрганным, отвечающим на каждый выброс в сторону мамы, Айлы, Сэм или Боунса, но желание грызть глотки тем, кто косо смотрит на его семью всё ещё с ним. Противостояние Маркуса и Хана напоминает Джиму всё больше его собственное противостояние Кодосу. Маркус забрал у Хана семью, Кодос забрал семью Джима. Джима пугает подобная ассоциация, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

         Джима ужасно раздражает то, что кто-либо, старше его хотя бы на десять лет, тычет его в эту разницу — да, он молодой капитан, но это не значит, что он глупый как новорожденный щенок! Особенно мерзко слышать это от того, кто собирается разнести корабль Джима, кто собирается повесить на совесть Джима ещё пять сотен жизней. Но когда кровь — или мозговое вещество — адмирала Маркуса разлетается по новеньком, пахнущему металлом и кожей мостику, Джима тошнит не меньше, чем когда он смотрел на зияющую дыру в черепе Кодоса.

         А ещё он умирает. Джим не помнит подробностей, не помнит, что говорил, лишь туманно помнит о том, что рядом был Спок, и что Спок плакал. Джиму больно от того, что снова заставил его проявить эмоции.

         Он просыпается от зыбучего чёрного сна, слыша в ушах голоса семьи. И первым, кого он видит, становится Боунс в стерильно белом костюме, всегда напоминавший Джиму жука. Боунс проверяет его показатели, и Джиму спокойно. Ему кажется, что ничего этого не было — ни Хана, ни смерти Пайка, ни смертей его подчинённых, ни размозжённой головы Маркуса, ни оглушающего крика Кэрол, ни варп-ядра, ни слёз Сэм.

         Джим улыбается Споку — лживо, болезненно, и засыпает снова.

         Когда он просыпается, над ним ругаются Гейла и Ухура. Джим удивлённо округляет глаза, смотря на них, склонившихся над одним ПАДДом.

         Они тут же поднимают маленькую красную тревогу, и к Джиму в ближайшие два часа заявляется едва ли не вся команда _Энтерпрайз_. Боунс отгоняет их как тринадцать лет назад отгонял маму и сестру Джима, оставляет Джиму еду, одежду и просьбу не убиться на лестнице.

         У дверей Джима встречает Сэм, одетая в костюм и солнцезащитные очки в пол лица. Она улыбается, обнимает Джима и приглашает в кар. Они отправляются в квартиру Вайноны, где Джима ждёт очередной сюрприз — Ухура, Гейла, Сулу, Чехов, Скотти, Спок, сама Вайнона, Айла и Том встречают его с бокалами в руках и улюлюканьем. Спок подаёт Джиму сок, и Джим закатывает глаза на «Предписание доктора МакКоя». Боунс присоединяется к ним позже, когда они жарят на свечах зефир под неодобрительные взгляды Спока, и Джиму удивительно уютно возвращаться к жизни таким образом.

         Глубокой ночью он получает вызов от посла Спока. Сэм, уснувшая рядом с ним, бурчит, и Джим выходит на кухню.

         Посол искренне рад тому, что Джим выжил, и рассказывает ему, как они боролись с Ханом в своём измерении. Джим сглатывает, но всё равно слёзы пробиваются на его глаза, когда он слышит, что Споку тогда пришлось умереть вместо Джима. И он пробалтывается, что Спок их измерения был в курсе. Джим подначивает старика, в шутку называя маленьким лгущим вулканцем, и вулканец слегка улыбается в ответ. В конце их разговора посол желает Джиму долгих лет и процветания. Джим улыбается, поднимая руку в та’але. Когда на кухню входит Айла, щёки Джима уже сухие.

         После их ожидает три месяца подготовки, обновления и ремонта _Энтерпрайз_ , повышение квалификации и похорон шестидесяти восьми офицеров Звёздного Флота, погибших при операции «Хан», засекреченной таким уровнем, что даже Джиму не получить доступ.

         У Джима усиливаются головные боли, о чём он говорит Айле, но она, после того, как Джим отказывается от визита к Боунсу, делает предположение, что дело в восстановлении мозговой деятельности — всё же он был мёртв без малого час, пока Боунс не поместил его в стазис. Конечно же, кровь Хана творит чудеса, но не всесильна — большую часть выздоровления Джим ощущает себя куда слабее и рассеяние, чем в своём нормальном состоянии. Но к Боунсу идти отказывается наотрез.

         Головные боли Джима перерастают в мигрени, навещающие его раз-два в неделю. Однажды Джим просыпается среди разгромленной комнаты с изрезанной ладонью. Он включает запись с камеры, шокировано наблюдая за тем, как Джим прошлого вечера впадает в неконтролируемую ярость, о которой Джим нынешний совершенно не помнит, как рушит всё, что попадается под руку, как крошится стекло хрупкой вазы, которую Джим из прошлого сжимает в руках до треска, и как алые капли превращаются в тонкую реку, орошающую ковёр.

         Джиму страшно, Джим вспоминает Хана, но боится идти к Боунсу и надеется, что всё пройдёт само. Он кое-как подлечивает руку дермогенератором, убирает осколки, отправляет в стирку ковёр и приводит в порядок комнату.

         Вайнона получает повышение, но отвергает должность капитана на корабле, оседая на Земле. Джим понимающе кивает и скептично усмехается, слыша «Никакого больше космоса». Её хватает на месяц, и за две недели до отправления Джима в пятилетнюю миссию она подаёт прошение на восстановление в качестве действующего офицера, получая несколько предложений. Джим слушает её критику каждого к ним, подтверждая список нового экипажа. А ещё он бегает от Боунса и его трикодера, потому что Боунс не без оснований опасается, что плазма, синтезированная из крови Хана, может всё ещё аукнуться Джиму. Джим боится, что это — правда. Потому и скрывается в Штабе, закопавшись в бюрократической машине по уши.

         Он благодарен Нийоте, Боунсу, Гейле, Хикару, Павлу, Скотти, Кинсеру и Споку за то, что они остаются с ним. Две трети экипажа приходится заменить. Джим пару раз невесело думает о том, какую часть своего нового экипажа он вернёт домой живой.

         Вайнона пару раз порывается перевестись на _Энтерпрайз_ , но Джим отказывает, аргументируя тем, что у него уже есть замечательный инженер, и он не желает, чтобы его друг стал ему отцом или же чтобы они вдвоём взорвали ему корабль. Тем более ей — капитану Кирк — не по статусу копаться в цепях и дилитиевых кристаллах. Мама смеётся, обнимает Джима и берёт обещание звонить так часто, как будет возможно. И, как потом узнаёт Джим, приказывает Боунсу как старшая по званию приглядывать за Джимом. И Споку тоже. Сцену со Споком Джим, кстати, застаёт лично, и неловко мямлит «Ну мааам», когда Спок утвердительно кивает и отвечает «Да, мэм. Будет исполнено, мэм». Джим закатывает глаза, за что получает от мамы лёгкий шлепок по заднице. Вайнона хохочет, оставляя «мальчиков» со словами «не делайте того, о чём пожалеете», и Джим смотрит на Спока смущённо, пока их не прерывает Сэм.

         Первая их миссия после ремонта _Энтерпрайз_  — сопровождение Сэм и Айлы на Деневу, и Спок дарит Джиму возможность пообщаться с сестрой перед их отбытием. На Деневе прекрасные условия на реабилитации, и Джим скромно надеется, что скоро станет дядей. Он видит полные боли и надежды глаза Сэм и Айлы, видит, как они поддерживают и как любят друг друга. Джим снова сглатывает кислый привкус во рту и по белому завидует их счастью. Он сомневается, что когда-либо будет способен создать семью — не с его прошлым, не с его работой. Он не знает, сможет ли найти такое же понимание от кого-то, сможет ли открыться кому-то настолько, чтобы стать единым, чтобы делить каждое горе и каждую радость. Он — защитник, он бережёт всех ото всего, что может, и делиться плохим он не намерен ни с кем.

         На их «девчачьи» посиделки, как Гейла называет вечера, когда в каюте Джима как самой просторной заседают за фильмами и разговорами Гейла, Боунс, Сэм и Айла, заходит Ухура. Джим с радостью наливает ей вина, и они сидят полночи говоря обо всём, что вздумается. Джиму комфортно, и смотря на Нийоту, он понимает, что семья растёт. В его семье подозрительно много женщин и мало мужчин, но он не против — все его женщины сильнее любого мужчины, не в обиду Боунсу и Тому будет сказано.

         Они остаются на Деневе, устроив увольнительную на три дня, Джим помогает родной и приёмной сестре устроиться в их новом временном доме, а ещё они с высшим командным составом посещают местную базу Звёздного Флота — та поражает Сулу ботаническим садом, а Скотти — распределением энергии. Гейла с Ухурой заседают в лингвистической лаборатории, и Джим сильно сомневается, что они занимаются там исследованиями, а не сбором сплетен. Боунс отправляется восполнять недостачу материалов для лазарета, что Джим переводит с языка Боунса как пополнение бара, Чехов отпрашивается на консилиум физиков, проходящий на одной из палуб. Джим остается со Споком, когда заканчивает с оформлением всех документов. Вместе они отравляются в парк при базе — обширный, зелёный и почти пустой. Они находят шахматный стол в одной из зон отдыха, и разыгрывают две партии, пока Спока не вызывает Ухура, а Джима не подбирает Гейла, бодро вещающая о новой идее Кэрол Маркус.

         Джим обнимает Сэм и Айлу на прощание, желая им хорошего времени, и поднимается на борт последним. Они выходят из порта, и Джим ощущает лишь мягкую печаль от очередного расставания с частью своей семьи. Но другая часть ещё с ним, и Джим переводит своё внимание на них.

         Бернетт и Арчер до ужаса боятся начала войны, потому первое время _Энтерпрайз_ патрулирует нейтральную зону, отчитываясь о спокойных рубежах. Потом им дают год спокойного лёта, и этот год крайне насыщен. Они доставляют лекарства колониям, подбирают данные научных станций — на одной из них, как Джим узнал позже от Боунса, они встречают сошедшего с ума бывшего Кристины Чепел, и едва справляются с последствиями. Также они занимаются дипломатией — посещают четыре планеты с разумной жизнью, одна из них вступает в Федерацию, другие ещё не настолько развиты. С тремя планетами-членами Федерации они проводят переговоры, одни проходят не так, как надо — Джим даже не удивляется. В рекомендациях флота не говорилось о том, что местный король Солнца и Лун не приемлет женщин в составе дипломатичной группы. Они едва не сжигают Ухуре и Кэрол лица и руки. Джим всё же вызывает скандал, приказывая Гейле немедленно поднимать всех на борт. Джим в ярости и только долг офицера Звёздного Флота удерживает его от приказа разнести чёртову планету на кусочки, чтобы тому королю нечем было править. Но на планете миллионы женщин, ущемлённых рабынь, прислуживающих мужчинам, и они не знают о равноправии, но Джим надеется, что в скором времени Федерация это изменит.

         Бернетт ворчит, но соглашается с Джимом в том, что некоторые правила принятия в Федерацию нужно подправить — Федерация, всё же, высокоразвитая организация, несущая собой толерантность ко всем видам и приветствующая равноправие во всех сферах. Сексизм явно не входит в то, что провозглашает Федерация. Позже Джим узнаёт со своих источников, что разведчики из Федерации пропагандируют среди населения мысли о равноправии, и вскоре, как Джим и думал, там разгорается революция. Итог ещё не ясен, но Джим рад, что они встали на путь к равноправию. Это будет тяжёлый, длинный путь, который на родной планете Джима длился два столетия, но Джим уверен, что Федерация всячески их поддержит.

         За первый год они теряют троих — Арчер хвалит, что число погибших меньше допустимого, и Джим скрипит зубами, потому что нет. Потери вообще не допустимы, никоим образом. Он каждый раз напивается с Боунсом, и Спок каждый раз предлагает лично написать семьям погибшим, но Джим отказывается, потому что это — тоже часть обязанностей капитана. Он знал, на что шёл, хотя и надеялся, что сухие рапорты о погибших при исполнении будут случаться куда реже.

         Кэрол подаёт прошение на перевод — Джим советуется с Боунсом и соглашается, при условии, что она посетит психолога на Звёздной базе 7, где они её высадят. Джим также просит Боунса присмотреть за Ухурой, которая выглядит в норме, но Джим знает её умение скрывать эмоции едва ли не лучше Спока.

         Однажды судьба заносит их на Эльбу II, где Джима, Спока и доктора Адоти берёт в заложники спятивший капитан Гарт. Джим сжимает зубы и спрашивает о том, где держат его подчинённых, но Гарт, купаясь в своём величии, рассказывает Джиму о своих достижениях и изобретениях, приводит с собой ещё одну пациентку — орионку по имени Марта, и у Джима земля уходит из-под ног. Гарт собственнически прижимает к себе Марту и развязно целует её на глазах Джима, хрипло смеясь и толкая девушку к Джиму, предлагая «утешится». Джим разъярённо дёргает запястьями, кричит на Гарта и отворачивается от рук Марты. Марта пытается выведать пароль, но Джим умеет хранить тайны, потому переводит тему на неё и спрашивает, как она здесь оказалась. Марта улыбается и гладит Джима по груди, от чего он дёргается и отворачивается. Марта злится, хватает его за ворот и, будь она чуть сильнее, сломала бы Джиму рёбра ударом кулака в грудь. Джим охает, но бездумные рабы Гарта уводят Марту прежде, чем она наносит ему большие увечья чем расцарапанное лицо и расшатанные нервы. Гарт приказывает ввезти прибор, и у Джима волосы поднимаются на затылке когда он видит электрический стул. Он знает, что их используют для лечения — он видел такие, когда проходил терапию, но он также знает, что при неправильной дозировке ультра волны могут разрушить нейронные связи в мозгу пациента. Доктор Адоти без сознания, но её будят ударом по щеке. Гарт смеётся, покачивает своим плащом, сделанным из одеяла, обшитым мехом и бисером, и безжалостно приказывает «начинать». Доктор Адоти смотрит на Джима огромными глазами с мольбой о помощи в них, но Джим связан по рукам и ногам. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть конвульсии доктора, мечтая закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать хрипы. Он дёргается, смотрит на Гарта, прося, умоляя остановиться, но тот требует пароль и у Джима только один выход.

         Он называет пароль. Но не совсем тот, который нужен Гарту.

         Джима отпускают, когда Гарт уходит, позволяют подхватить дрожащую Адоти, и Джим шёпотом спрашивает её о Споке. Доктор отвечает, что Спока и её удерживали вместе, как и доктора Кори. Джим кивает и трёт плечи Адоти, успокаивая её прикосновениями. Их пихают в сторону транспортаторной комнаты, и Джим приказывает привести Спока и Кори. Пока рабы Гарта спорят, Джим кивает Адоти. Он вырубает двоих пациентов, и бежит, поддерживая Адоти, по коридорам в сторону палат. Спок ходит вдоль силового поля и поднимает голову, когда видит их. Джим кивает ему и быстро хакает систему блокировки. Он передаёт обессиленных докторов Споку, находит коммуникаторы и вызывает Скотти. Скотти бодро отчитывается, что прибывший гуманоид задержан, и Джим мысленно благодарит свою жизнь за то, что у него есть замечательная команда гениев. Джим приказывает поднять всех.

         Боунс ругается, помещая доктора Кори и доктора Адоти под мозговой регенератор. У Адоти нарушена координация, и ей понадобится три сессии, чтобы восстановиться. Джим сидит рядом с её биокроватью, шутя и поднимая ей настроение, пока Адоти, слабо улыбаясь, плывёт в тумане обезболивающих. С Кори хуже — у него нарушена речь, координация и скорость реакции. Но Боунс обещает, что он вернётся в норму менее чем через два месяца.

         Джим говорит с Гартом позже, сидя в комнате допроса с двумя безопасниками за спиной. Спок и М’Бенга рассчитывают дозу препарата, обещающего вылечить и Гарта, и Марту, и оставшихся в клинике. Гарт бахвалится, скалит зубы, дёргает наручниками, обещает убить их всех со всей жестокостью, расписывая в подробностях то, как их кровь будет орошать его руки. Джим морщится и вызывает Спока, спрашивая о прогрессе. Спок уже открывает дверь с гипо в руке и, кивнув безопасникам, подходит к Гарту, ожидая, пока безопасники уложат его на стол, вывернув руки. Джим отводит взгляд — Гарт был капитаном Флота, блестящим капитаном, чьими поступками восхищалась как вся галактика, так и сам Джим. Он — гений, он спас миллионы жизней, сделал революционные открытия, внёс улучшения в систему Флота. И это жалкое существо, рычащее, пускающее слюну как животное, больное бешенством, Джима пугает. Потому что однажды он может стать таким же.

         Джим вздрагивает, слыша звук, с которым препарат в гипошприце впрыскивается в кровь Гарта. Гарт обмякает, безопасники отпускают его, а Спок убирает свою руку от шеи Гарта с пустым гипо. Джим вздыхает, трёт глаза и приказывает перенести Гарта в лазарет.

         Следующей на очереди Марта. Джим приглашает Гейлу, и она с радостью принимает участие. Она хмурится, видя синяки на теле Марты, и сама вкалывает ей препарат. Марта не сопротивляется, расслабляясь в руках Гейлы, шепчущей ей в волосы на орионском. Джим благодарит Гейлу грустной улыбкой и уходит составлять отчёты.

         Они направляются на Звёздную Базу 12, чтобы оставить там доктора Кори, Гарта и Марту. Гарт приходит в себя, и он ничего не помнит с тех пор, как его сняли с его корабля. Марта постоянно плачет, и Гейла остаётся с ней, виновато смотря на Джима. Джим понимает, обнимает её на прощание, а Гейла, смеясь сквозь слёзы, дарит ему последний поцелуй.

 _Энтерпрайз_ проходит плановый осмотр систем, и они получают пятнадцать дней отпуска. Джим вспоминает, что на Звёздной Базе 12 работает Том и посещает его, попадая в круговорот событий с головой.

         Джим оказывается на Базе вовремя, и получает от Тома приглашение на тихую свадьбу в кругу друзей. Старый бар — у семьи Джима какая-то негласная традиция на проведения главных в жизни праздников в таких местах — размещает в себе с десяток коллег Тома и несколько друзей. Джиму комфортно в окружении учёных, с ним так же оказывается Боунс, которого приглашает невеста Тома. Они с удивлением видят друг друга в разных концах бара, а затем смеются вместе с молодой парой. У Тома невероятная жена — как фанат своего дела, она засыпает Джима тонной вопросов и выманивает у него разрешение на интервью — Джим абсолютно не помнит, как она его уговорила, но интервью оказывается вовсе не такими, какими они были прежде. Марта не задаёт вопросы о прошлом, не спрашивает о личном, она мягко выведывает у Джима о его любимых мелочах. Джим рассказывает, не задумываясь, о том, каково это — быть на борту такого корабля как _Энтерпрайз_ , а также — исследовать неизведанное, о трудностях, этому сопутствующих, о маленьких радостях, и о том, чего больше всего не хватает в космосе. Марта отправляет ему конечный вариант перед вёрсткой, и Джим впечатлён тем, какой тёплой и дружественной получилась их беседа. Резкости и кичливости нет ни в едином слове — стиль Марты далёк от этого, и потому у Джима впервые в жизни остаётся приятное впечатление от такого неловкого действия как интервью.

         Они возвращаются к службе с отдохнувшими мозгами и расслабленными телами, чтобы сразу же вспомнить о том, что космос — это не мирная пустота с единственной опасностью в виде астероидов.

         Они теряют в столкновении с ромуланцами тринадцать человек. В этот раз Джим прибегает к помощи Спока, четверть протоколов передавая ему. Спок понимающе кивает и принимается за работу рядом с Джимом. К концу заполнения стандартных форм о гибели персонала у Джима трясутся руки. Спок неожиданно приносит ему стакан со знакомо пахнущим содержимым. Горячий шоколад с добавлением виски — как Джим замечает при первом глотке, отвлекает и согревает. Джим спрашивает у Спока откуда он взял эту идею, и Спок статично отвечает, что этому успокаивающему манёвру его научила его мама, готовящая такой напиток и себе, и отцу в юношестве Спока. Джим сглатывает и ещё раз благодарит Спока за заботу. Спок кивает и предлагает Джиму партию в шахматы.

         Ухура, кажется, пытается унять тоску Джима по Гейле — она проводит с ним два часа в неделю за игрой в покер, куда они приобщают весь командный состав — всю семью Джима. Джим ближе узнаёт Сулу и Чехова, поражается храбрости Хикару и взрослости Павла. Джим не знает, смог бы он оставить своего годовалого ребёнка, отправляясь в космос на пять лет. Джим не представляет, каково быть оторванным от семьи с двенадцати лет, заклеймённым «чудаком» и носителем презрительных взглядов. У Джима есть Вайнона, есть Сэм — его кровные родственники, которых он оставил ради космоса, но они уже взрослые женщины, а не дети. Джима окружала любовь, и его гениальность всегда поддерживалась, ни разу не ставилась под вопрос и не ущемлялась. Джим ощущает себя немного виноватым за то, что его окружение было куда терпимее к нему, чем к его друзьям. И лишний раз уверяется в силе своей любви к семье.

         Скотти медленно вводит улучшения, меньшую часть из которых они сертифицируют во Флоте. Благодаря этим улучшениям им удаётся сбежать от клингонов, и потом Джим выслушивает от Спока речь о том, что Джим, переводя на стандарт, повзрослел. Джим сам это знает. Хотя бы потому, что космос в нём не вызывает былую эйфорию. И его это до чёртиков пугает.

         Джим не особо понимает, как это произошло. Просто однажды он замечает, что смотреть на перерождающиеся звёзды и невозможные по законам физики планеты становится скучно. Что ежедневная работа на _Энтерпрайз_ превращается в рутину, и единственное, чего Джим ждёт от службы — увольнительные. Джим пишет матери, и Вайнона тут же его вызывает.

         Они говорят об этом два часа, и у Джима болит голова и сухо в горле, а также жжётся в глазах. Вайнона убеждает, что это — нормально, что она его предупреждала, что любовникам лучше жить раздельно, чтобы отношения всё так же пылали при встрече. Джим думает, что она права как никогда. Но капитан не может взять отпуск от корабля в разгар миссии, и Джим не знает, что ему делать. Он знает, что перегорел, но не знает, как это исправить и как вернуть прежнюю страсть к космосу.

         С каждым днём, с каждой миссией, даже с теми, что идут через задницу, Джиму кажется, что в нём что-то умирает. Он привыкает к постоянно испорченным золотым рубашкам, к белым чашкам с дельтой, к дерьмовому кофе из репликатора и вечной ночи за обзорными иллюминаторами. Почему-то перед началом миссии он думал, что большей проблемой станет то, что он будет окружён одними и теми же лицами в протяжении пяти лет, но он ошибся — _Энтерпрайз_ похожа на крохотный городок, в которых Джим рос почти всю свою жизнь, и знакомые лица его ни разу не удручают. Джим признаёт, что это даже приятная часть этой миссии — его окружают те, кому он всецело доверяет свою жизнь.

         Скотти жужжит Джиму в уши о том, что во Звёздном Флоте строится новый корабль, ещё лучше, чем _Энтерпрайз_ , хотя, конечно, такого быть не может — и Джим улыбается ему, кивая в подтверждение. Лучше их _Энтерпрайз_ нет никого и ничего во всей Вселенной, и Джиму иррационально грустно, что скоро придётся сойти с её борта.

         О себе напоминают вспышки мигрени и ярости — Джим глушит и то, и другое стаканчиком виски перед сном и горстью таблеток, стащенных из лазарета, надеясь одновременно что проснётся и не проснётся утром от такой смеси химии в крови.

         Заявление он составляет не на трезвую голову — на трезвую никогда бы не решился. И отправляет тоже захмелев, ругая себя утром, но в заявлении нет ни единой ошибки, но он сомневается, что заявление примут. Потому заявление не отзывает, решив, что командование вряд ли станет его рассматривать. Да и дойдёт-то оно недели через три. У них же на этой неделе конец долгой, скучной дипломатической миссии, которая должна пройти без сучка и задоринки, и, наконец, увольнительная на новейшей Звёздной базе. Но, конечно же, переговоры проходят не совсем удовлетворительно, а на корабле появляются два новых гостя, один из которых напрочь прилипает к Кинсеру.

         Коммодор Пэрис напоминает Джиму Вайнону, и относится она к нему как-то по-матерински. Она говорит, что заявление Джима рассмотрено, и Джим на секунду пребывает в ужасе, но решает — была не была. Он растеряно выпаливает о замене его Споком, и Пэрис повторяет почти слово в слово то, что Джиму говорила мама. Он покидает Йорктаун ради короткой спасательной миссии с чувством полного раздрая.

         Спок что-то скрывает, Джим ощущает это и решает спросить позже, когда они вернутся со спасённым экипажем на базу. А потом всё ожидаемо катится к чёрту.

         Когда Джим замирает на пустом мостике, пустом корабле, смотря на приближающуюся поверхность неизведанной планеты, он думает, что отец, должно быть, чувствовал то же, что и он сам, перед смертью. Страх перед неизвестностью.

         Они каким-то чудом выживают, умудряясь спасти ещё и миллионы жизней на базе. Потерь много, невероятно много, и выжившие, приходя в себя, начинают впадать в депрессию. Джим их не винит.

         Под трикодером Боунса Джим понимает, что не сможет оставить _Энтерпрайз_. Может, космос его и разочаровал, но это не повод предать команду. Он нужен им, потому кто, как не он, защитит их, и кто, как не они, спасут его. Не корабль его дом. Его дом — это его экипаж.

         Боунс также говорит Джиму: «Не говори, что это я сказал, но старший Спок умер, и, кажется, для нашего Спока это большой удар. Поговори с ним, ладно?». Джим думает, что им всем нужно многое обсудить.

         Он говорит со Споком вечером после вечеринки. Говорит, что представить не может, насколько одиноко было послу Споку в этом мире, как, должно быть, больно это — терять вообще всё — не только семью и близких, но и свою вселенную в буквальном смысле. Спок кивает, выпрямляя спину — Джим прекрасно знает, что это значит. Он замолкает на минуту, смотря в свой стакан, и тихо говорит о том, что почти согласился остаться в Йорктауне. Что почти передал Споку командование _Энтерпрайз_ , что почти… почти сдался. Спок смотрит на него сухим взглядом, в котором Джим хочет верить, что видит понимание. Спок в ответ говорит, что хотел оставить службу и отправиться в колонию. За выверенными, безэмоциональными словами Джим слышит «Я тоже едва не совершил самую большую ошибку своей жизни».

         Когда Джим в полночь добирается до своего номера, напоминая себе позвонить матери, он встречает её под своей дверью. Вайнона крепко его обнимает, поздравляет со всем сразу, и рассказывает о том, на какие уступки ей пришлось идти, чтобы дать ему родительского пинка под зад за любовь к приключениям.

         Они говорят до утра — о прошлом, далёком прошлом, недавнем прошлом, о нынешнем и о недалёком будущем, и Джим старательно делает вид, что не замечает её слёз, как и каждый его день рождения. Джим рассказывает ей то, что когда-то рассказал Айле. Вайнона прижимает его к себе и требует обещание, что впредь он будет говорить ей обо всём, что с ним происходит, потому что ей важно это знать. Джиму неуютно, но он соглашается. Он не обещает, о чём ей говорит прямо, но он постарается.

         Джим провожает капитана Кирк до стыковочного порта, и Вайнона предлагает ему осмотреть её новый корабль. Это _Кельвин-А_ , Джим смеётся про себя над иронией, но остаётся в восхищении. Вайнона говорит, что корабль почти полностью реконструирован по схемам его предшественника, и она выглядит чертовски уместной в кресле, в копии которого Вайнона слышала последние слова своего мужа. Команда мостика с улыбкой косится на двух капитанов Кирк, и Вайнона смотрит на них с наигранной строгостью, когда Джим начинает краснеть.

         Они полгода ожидают _Энтерпрайз-А_ , и Джим не может налюбоваться ею — у него было не так много времени, чтобы любоваться постройкой своей первой _Энтерпрайз_. Он ещё помнит, как ворчал на огни верфи, мешающие ему разглядеть созвездие Дракона. Знал бы тогда двадцатиоднолетний Джим, что когда-то будет в предвкушении наблюдать за тем, как пласты титана покрывают корпус его личного корабля. Ну, не его, а Флота, но Джим полностью принадлежит ему, так что разница невелика.

         В какой-то момент Боунс говорит Джиму, что тот похож на отца, ожидающего весточки из родильной палаты. Джим смеётся в голос, но соглашается, потому что да, _Энтерпрайз_  — его плоть от плоти, и терять её в прошлый раз было почти так же больно, как терять нерождённую племянницу.

         Но приключения находят Джима и без корабля — однажды он узнаёт, что его кодом пользуется кто-то, им не являющийся. Это случается, когда нахмуренный Чехов подходит к нему, спрашивая не был ли капитан вчера в ботаническом саду в рекреации В-47. Джим отвечает, что нет, потому его действительно там не было, он вообще не знает где это находится. Чехов хмурится ещё больше. Джим напрягается. Затем Чехов показывает на показания, датируемые 1900 вчера, где точка, определяющая положение Джима, находится в рекреации В-47. И точка, точно такая же, указывающая, что Джим оставался в своей комнате, как оно и было. Но то, что они обе существуют одновременно — по определению не возможно.

         Джим вызывает Спока и Боунса. Сообщает о находке коммодору Пэрис, и она просит держать её в курсе в ответ на отказ Джима заводить официальное расследование.

         Код доступа капитана — крайне опасная вещь в неправильных руках. Код Джима может открыть ход туда, куда не стоит ходить кому-либо непроверенному Федерацией. Код Джима не в тех руках может создать революцию, уничтожить планеты. Джим подавляет дрожь ужаса, хотя знает, что Спок говорит правду — без биометрических данных Джима, таких как сканирование сетчатки глаза, отпечатков пальцев и голоса, совершить подобные действия невозможно. Джим вздыхает и предлагает составить список того, что можно сделать с кодом капитана без присутствия капитана.

         Одним из пунктов является доступ в закрытые для гражданских территории. Каковой является рекреация В-47, находящаяся на реконструкции. Им приходится подключить Сулу как ботаника, который информирует их, что в ботаническом саду той рекреации выращиваются опасные и деликатные растения, из которых потом производят редкие лекарственные препараты. Потому эта зона считается запретной для всех, кроме офицеров Флота, пребывание которых в саду тщательно отслеживается.

         Джим просит узнать, где задерживался лже-капитан в саду, и Чехов находит три точки. Боунс спрашивает, не давал ли Джим свой код кому-то, и Джим посылает ему убийственный взгляд, сопровождаемый резкими словами Спока о том, что «капитан не настолько безрассуден». Эта фраза гладит что-то внутри Джима, но Спок, конечно же, прав. Этот код не записан ни в одном документе и не произнесён никому в слух. Этот код известен лишь Джиму, и он никогда не покидал его память. Джим ни разу им не пользовался в присутствии кого-то. Этот код не знают ни Спок, ни Боунс, хоть они и являются официальными заместителями Джима на посту капитана.

         Также Джим поручает Чехову следить за появлением сигнала снова, а сам направляется вместе с Сулу в рекреацию В-47, где Сулу использует свой код доступа, проводя Джима, чтобы не сбивать Чехова. Они находят три точки, в которых бывал лже-капитан, и Сулу хмурится с каждым взглядом на искомые растения. Джим спрашивает об этом, но Сулу говорит, что должен ещё кое-что проверить и отправляется вместе с Джимом в свою комнату. Сулу подтверждает, что соединения тех троих растений могут быть крайне, пугающе опасны, в зависимости от концентрации. Одно из соединений может снести целую планету, будучи компонентом взрывного устройства, второе — одной дозой вывести из строя водоочистительную систему всего Йорктауна, третье — при введении землянину с лёгкостью уничтожит его нервную систему. Джим в раздражении трёт лицо ладонями, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь план, чтобы спровоцировать этого лже-капитана и предупредить создание любого из соединений.

         Джим передаёт данные коммодору, и она обещает усилить контроль над водоочистительной системой, ужесточить проверку персонала при отстыковке, и увеличить число безопасников в общественных местах. Джим кивает, но не оставляет расследование.

         Чехов отслеживает сигнал с Ухурой посменно, но лже-капитан так и не объявляется. Джим с трудом спит, боясь представить, чему может стать косвенно виновным. Зато он отвлекается от других мыслей, шепчущих ему о том, что он всё ещё может принять новый ранг и остаться на суше.

         Ещё Джиму возвращается ярость — он снова её пугается и отправляется в спортивный зал, встречаясь там со Споком и прося о спарринге. Спок выбивает из него последние силы, выматывает и истязает, словно чувствуя потребность Джима в полном отключении. Спок не оставляет ушибов и даже синяков, и под конец, когда у Джима болит всё тело, а в голове кружится от усталости, предлагает провести Джима до выделенной комнаты. Джим соглашается, не доверяя своим ногам. Спок оставляет его у порога, и Джим, введя код, берёт стакан воды в репликаторе. Он выпивает его, принимает быстрый душ и замертво падает на кровать, засыпая так крепко, что не слышит коммуникатор и голос компьютера. Его будит крепкая встряска, и, когда Джим открывает глаза, то видит встревоженное лицо Боунса, тут же сменившееся на раздражённое лицо Боунса. Боунс говорит, что Джим здорово их напугал, и Спок, не сумевший его дозваться после вызова Чехова, набрал Боунса — единственного, кто знал пароль от комнаты Джима как его СМО. Джим отмахивается от трикодера Боунса и спрашивает что произошло.

         Чехов получил сигнал о новом введении кода. Джим в считанные минуты натягивает форму.

         Джим оставляет Чехова и Боунса следить за перемещениями лже-капитана, беря с собой лишь Спока с фазером. Они приходят в одну из лабораторий, откуда шёл сигнал, и Джим просит Спока разобраться с пробирками, в которых плещется какая-то жидкость, явно недавно синтезированная. Сам Джим отправляется по указанию Чехова в отсек рядом. Там он находит себя. Полную свою копию, в звёзднофлотской форме и с такой же укладкой волос. Джим сжимает зубы и кидается на копию, и ярость возвращается, словно и не было спарринга со Споком. Джим не чувствует усталости, сжимая руками шею копии, не слышит, как входит Спок с поднятым фазером. Под пальцами Джима — гладкая, мягкая кожа, но нет пульса, нет тепла, и вместо позвонков хрустят механизмы, и Джиму ужасно нравится этот звук. Спок зовёт Джима, и к нему поворачиваются они оба. Удивление едва отображается на лице Спока.

          — Стреляй в него, Спок!

          — Нет, стреляй в него! Это он копия, он использовал код!

          — Это он — копия! Спок!

          — Да стреляй уже, остроухий!

         Джим бросается на свою копию, видя, что Спок не решается, его копия падает на пол, Джим садится на его бёдра, сжимая их коленями, когда тот пытается вырваться, и снова сжимает руками шею копии, отмечая, что странно видеть себя в таком положении. Его копия распахивает рот, из него вырываются хрипы, а глаза неотрывно наблюдают за Джимом. Наверное, таким же он выглядел и под руками Спока тогда на мостике, и Джим думает, что выглядит слишком… соблазнительно. Джим, кажется, начал лучше понимать тех, кто предпочитал его душить во время секса. Это очень странная мысль, и она появляется крайне невовремя, потому что его копия хватается за его плечи, в попытке оттолкнуть или приблизить ближе — не ясно.

         Джим не заканчивает свою мысль, слыша гул заряжаемого фазера, и не успевает обернуться в удивлении, когда его обжигает горячим и он падает в темноту.

         Просыпается Джим с глухой болью в затылке и спине. Он болезненно ойкает, открывая глаза. Узнавая свою комнату, он поворачивает голову, слыша как кто-то стучит по поверхности. Он видит Боунса, который тут же подхватывается со своего места.

          — О, проснулась, принцесса? Уже закат, знаешь ли, а твой верный страж хочет пописать.

         Джим хмыкает и тут же кривится от боли.

          — Надевай памперс, когда идёшь на смену.

          — Очень смешно, памперсы только для операций.

         Джим прикрывает глаза и сухо сглатывает.

          — Что произошло? Какого чёрта Спок выстрелил в меня?

          — С того, что ты едва не угрохал вашего подозреваемого. А он, между прочим, очень занятная штука.

          — Штука?

          — Ага. Спок разъяснит лучше. Но что с тобой случилось, Джим? Спок сказал, что ты с катушек съехал.

          — Он не мог так сказать.

          — Ты меня понял, умник.

         Джим кивает, что выглядит неловко с его положения.

          — Ты не ответил, — напоминает Боунс, но Джим боится ответить. Боится получить доказательства, что кровь Хана, точнее, плазма, полученная из неё, изменила его.

          — Взбесился, что кто-то решил притвориться мной. Чёрт, Боунс, ты видел этого парня? Он же абсолютная моя копия! Как только Спок понял, кто из нас кто? Или он не понял?

          — Не уходи от ответа, Джим, — рычит МакКой, и Джим внутренне сжимается. Он отводит взгляд. — Это сыворотка, да? Чёртов ублюдок Хан со своей суперкровью, говорил же, что плохая идея…

          — Зато я жив, — тихо говорит Джим. У него внутри разверзается чёрная дыра страха, засасывая все логичные доводы, что Боунс никогда, никогда не выведет это на официальный уровень, если только состояние Джима не будет угрожать другим. А состояние Джима угрожает.

         Боунс качает головой и подсаживается на кровать Джима.

          — Давно это у тебя началось? — спрашивает он спокойно, пока Джим пытается унять парализующий страх.

          — Почти сразу же после выписки.

          — Твою же мать, Джим, — Боунс трёт лицо ладонью и смотрит в окно. — Долго же ты это держал в себе, да?

         Джим вздыхает в ответ. У него жжётся в глазах, и сжимается в подступающей истерике горло. Ему ещё никогда не было так страшно. Даже на Тарсусе. Даже на Дельта Веге. Морозный холод кусает его кожу, заставляя ёжится и мелко дрожать, и Джим отворачивается, сжимаясь в комок, прячась от понимающего взгляда Боунса.

          — Ничего, парень. Справимся, — Боунс хлопает его по бедру. Джим чувствует и слышит, как он встаёт на ноги. Судя по звуку, Боунс поднимает свой ПАДД и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Джима одного.

         На самом деле, Джим не один. Продираясь сквозь панику, Джим слышит тихие, мягкие шаги и испуганно оборачивается.

          — Спок?

          — Да, капитан. Как ваше самочувствие?

         Джим замечает тон голоса Спока. Он говорит, словно перед ним раненый, а потому опасный хищник. Джим думает, что, наверное, он выглядит таким — жалким, сломанным и по-идиотски упрямо пытающимся выглядеть храбрым. Потому Джим расслабляет плечи и сбрасывает маски.

         Он не плачет от страха, просто лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку и дрожит в ужасе. В голове звенит, в груди — растущая сингулярность, которая вот-вот поглотит его всего.

         Он потеряет корабль. Потеряет Боунса, Спока, Ухуру, Сулу, Чехова, Скотти. Потеряет семью, потому что ни Гейле, ни Айле, ни Сэм, ни маме не нужен сумасшедший родственник. Потеряет смысл жизни. Потеряет ранг. Потеряет космос. Потеряет себя.

         У него не будет ничего. Никакого выхода. Никакой альтернативы. Вот и беспроигрышный сценарий. Остаётся только пустить заряд фазера в висок. Не такой уж и плохой вариант. Лучше, чем остаток жизни на ферме в Айове под небом, к которому никогда не дотянуться. В лучшем исходе. В худшем — закрытая клиника, подобная той, что на Эльбе II, и Джим станет Гартом раньше, чем думал.

          — Капитан, ваш клон-андроид признался в мотивах своих действий.

         Джим вздрагивает, слыша голос Спока.

          — Что? — Джиму стыдно за свой слабый хриплый голос, и он прокашливается, повторяя вопрос.

          — Ваш клон-андроид…

          — Андроид? — хмурится Джим, вникая в смысл слов Спока.

          — Я так и сказал, капитан.

          — Это был андроид? — Джим резко садится, тут же жалея о своём решении — в голове раздаётся громкий звон и его на секунду оглушает вспышка боли. Когда Джим открывает глаза, то видит нахмуренного Спока, а в его взгляде — вину. Джим поджимает губы.

          — Так точно, капитан.

          — Но откуда он мог узнать код? — спрашивает Джим, включая мозг. Он не задаёт вопрос о том, как удалось создать андроида такого высшего класса — он помнит Экзо III и ту машину, из которой вышел идеальный Боунс, которого Джим смог отличить только потому, что клон назвал Джима «Джимми». Джима тогда тоже успели прокатить в той чёртовой машине, но…

          — Вот же тварь, — шипит Джим, осторожно вставая на ноги, помня о своей недавней ошибке. — Говорил же, надо было уничтожить ту машину, Спок! Чёрт знает, сколько раз ею ещё воспользовались! А если бы в неё поместили какого-то адмирала?!

          — Капитан.

         Джим затыкается, яростно раздувая ноздри. Спок смотрит на него прямо, стоя напротив. Джим осознаёт, что он хочет сказать этим взглядом, слишком поздно. Джим делает несколько глубоких вдохов, и с удивлением замечает, что успел сжать кулаки так сильно, что на ладонях остались белые следы от ногтей.

          — Я… прости, — шепчет Джим, сжимая голову в руках. Он садится на край кровати, унимая дрожь и раздражение. Пытаясь, по крайней мере.

          — Вам всё сложнее контролировать себя?

         Джим кивает. Спок опускается рядом.

         — Возможно, вам помогут медиативные техники.

         Джим бросает на Спока болезненный взгляд.

          — Думаешь, мне поможет ровное дыхание? Ни черта, Спок. Меня не удерживает даже то, что я обижаю тех, кем дорожу, — Джим обессилено опускает голову в ладони. Он ненавидит себя за это. Ненавидит делать больно тем, кого любит. И в этом нет вины Хана.

          — Эмоции вулканцев куда сильнее человеческих, капитан, — после паузы отвечает Спок. — Но мы взяли их под контроль и контролируем ежедневно.

          — Другими словами — вы боретесь со своими эмоциями. Я знаю, — Джим пожимает плечами. — И потому у вас происходит большой взрыв раз в семь лет.

         Спок слегка зеленеет, но кивает.

          — Не мой вариант, Спок. Я ни с кем связывать себя узами не хочу.

          — Вам и не придётся. В истории Вулкана были дети-земляне, проходящие вулканское обучение, включая и уроки контроля над эмоциями. У них ни разу не наблюдались… эмоциональные взрывы.

          — Спок, — Джим устало смотрит на Спока, надеясь передать своё нежелание глушить проблему, а не решать её, одним взглядом. Кажется, у него получается.

Спок кивает.

          — Я предложу свою помощь доктору МакКою в поисках средства вашего излечения.

          — Спасибо, — слабо улыбается Джим и прощается, когда Спок оставляет его «отдыхать».

         Джим всё же учится себя контролировать и старается держать в руках свои эмоции. Боунс приписывает ему седативные — Джим никогда не мог подумать, что ему придётся к ним вернуться. Боунс и его команда медперсонала ищут решение, но пока безуспешно. Джим роднится с мыслью, что самоконтроль теперь его пожизненная обязанность, и подумывает расспросить Спока о вулканском обучении подробнее.

         Тем не менее, сборка _Энтерпрайз_ завершается, Джим снова набирает команду, Боунс даёт ему допуск к службе, и всё возвращается на круги своя. Вроде того.

         Первой и пробной миссией новой _Энтерпрайз_ становится личное пожелание Джима — они отправляются на Деневу, проведать оставшихся там Сэм и Айлу. Они успевают минута в минуту — как только Джим и Боунс пересекают порог дома Сэм и Айлы, орионка сбивает их с ног и выглядит так, будто сейчас потеряет сознание. А затем Джим слышит длинный крик сестры.

         Он несётся на него как на красную тревогу, Боунс не отстаёт. У Сэм ускоренные роды, врачи подъезжают тогда, когда Боунс заявляет, что видит головку. Джима трясёт, он держит за руку такую же перепуганную Айлу, и один из ассистентов акушера приносит ему и Айле по стакану виски. Джиму чуть легче, а Айла рыдает, кусая губы. Боунс, взглянув на них, пинками прогоняет их из комнаты, несмотря на неуверенные протесты Сэм, но Джим бесконечно благодарен другу. Не видя искажённого болью лица сестры и крови на простынях, ему становится намного легче дышать, как ни позорно это признавать. Они с Айлой ходят по квартире как неприкаянные призраки, у Джима ноют ноги, но сидеть он не может — как всегда, когда он слишком сильно волнуется. Когда они, наконец-то, слышат плач ребёнка, Джим ощущает, как мир смещается.

         Приходит в себя он на диване, окружённый Боунсом и, почему-то, Споком.

         Боунс говорит, что Спок сам напросился, и Спок выглядит смущённым, держа в руках крохотный свиток. Джим замечает, что Спок держит ребёнка умело и уверено, а смущён он от внимания, и Джиму интересно, нянчился ли Спок прежде с новорожденными. Джим узнаёт от Боунса, что Сэм спит, и Айла рядом с ней. Когда они обе просыпаются от крика ребёнка, уже находящегося в неумелых руках Джима, которого поправляют и Спок, и Боунс, в двери врывается запыхавшаяся Вайнона с зелёным шариком и надписью на нём «Это мальчик!».

         Джим не помнит, когда в последний раз был настолько счастлив.

         Они остаются на Деневе ещё два дня, официально устраивая команде увольнительную. Малыш Джейми сильный и голубоглазый, Вайнона умилительно рыдает над ним, шипя на Джима, когда тот снова называет её бабулей. Джейми хватает Джима за палец, когда он следует совету Боунса, и Джиму кажется, что часть его слегка умирает от всепоглощающего восторга. Джим смягчается, он это чувствует, все острые углы, приобретённые за три с половиной года, сглаживаются от одной беззубой улыбки. Джиму нравится ощущать себя дядей. И он знает, что Сэм его возненавидит, когда получит посылку с той горой игрушек и одежды, которую Джим заказал для Джейми.

          Испытания _Энтерпрайз-А_ проходят идеально — мелкие недочёты Скотти устраняет собственными силами, и они отчаливают от Йорктауна подальше. Новая _Энтерпрайз_ кажется и чужой, и родной одновременно, Джим некоторое время растерян, не зная, как относиться к ней теперь — такой незнакомо-знакомой. Этот корабль — всецело его, для него, и он её первый во всех отношениях — первый капитан, первый, ступивший на борт, первый, кто увидел её в конечном состоянии. Это ощущается интимным откровением, и когда Джим признаётся в этом Боунсу, тот на полном серьёзе обещает заявить об инцесте. Джим пихает его локтем в бок, и смотрит на перегородки в новом баре сквозь гранённое стекло стакана.

          Через две недели Джим сидит в том же баре и пытается напиваться до забытья. _Энтерпрайз_ привычно гудит вокруг него, под ногами мягко вибрирует пол, а Джим стирает слёзы, сжимает в кулаки трясущиеся пальцы, давит в горле поднимающийся вой.

          Он знал, что так будет. Он — капитан, всех капитанов готовят к тому, что они теряют своих подчинённых, но не готовят к тому, как с этим справляться. Особенно если этот подчинённый был моложе всех и умнее многих во Звёздном Флоте, и куда лучше, добрее и чище большинства в Федерации и за её границами.

          Джим смутно помнит, как его поднимает со стула Спок, но помнит писк, похожий на писк трикодера, а потом он просыпается в своей каюте.

          Когда Джим берёт в руки ПАДД и на нём появляется иконка с новым входящим от Спока, Джима начинает тошнить. Он бросается в ванную.

          Спок присылает ему стандартную форму с именем Чехова. У Джима нет мужества и сил, чтобы открыть документ. А ему нужно поставить хотя бы подпись. Так что Джим откладывает ПАДД и садится на пол, обнимая колени и пялясь пустым взглядом в стену напротив, стараясь задушить любую мысль.

          Его находит Боунс, и Джим отмахивается от нового гипошприца с успокоительным. За Боунсом приходит Спок, рассказывая о делах корабля, ни разу не упоминая Чехова. Джим благодарен ему и тому, кто подсказал Споку как себя вести с ним. Скорее всего, это дело рук Ухуры. А, может, и Боунса.

          Джим входит в колею спустя три дня, оставляя отчёт неподписанным. Он выходит на бета-смену не объясняя причин, о которых его понимающая команда не спрашивает. На бета-смене Джим сталкивается с Ухурой и Сулу.

          Отчёт Джим подписывает после очередной попойки с семьёй — после похорон Чехова. Рядом с Джимом остаётся только Спок, сидящий рядом на диване в капитанской каюте и греющий своим теплом плечо Джима. У Джима трясутся руки, но он ставит размашистую подпись и отправляет отчёт в штаб. На следующий день он плохо помнит то, что произошло после, но просыпается на диване под пледом.

          Когда Джим выходит на свою альфа-смену, ему тяжело смотреть на спину их нового навигатора и не видеть кудрявых волос. Джиму стоит неимоверных усилий слушать мягкий, глубокий, с идеальным акцентом, но чужой голос, отвечающий с места Чехова. Джим знает, что это иррационально злиться на лейтенанта Лесли, занявшую станцию Чехова. Но он злится.

          Тем вечером Джим забывает об договорённости со Споком на шахматы, и после смены закрывается в своей комнате, приканчивая оставшиеся полбутылки ромуланского эля.

          Спок приходит к нему снова, молча отбирает бутылку, чтобы вылить оставшееся в стакан. Он реплицирует себе чашку горячего шоколада, и Джим втягивает носом сладко-горький запах. С кривой улыбкой он салютует Споку своим стаканом и выпивает до дна.

          — На мне пять миллиардов две тысячи пятьсот тридцать девять отнятых жизней, Спок. Они все мертвы по моей вине.

          — Я уверен, что ваше мнение ошибочно, капитан. Пять миллиардов — это количество погибших на Вулкане, капитан. В их смерти нет вашей вины.

          Джим хмыкает, водя пальцем по ободку пустого стакана и не смотря на Спока. Не смеет.

          — Я мог бы, например, понять раньше, что за космический шторм то был. Или вырубить бур раньше. Или перехватить капсулу с красной материей. Но я позволил всему этому произойти.

          — Ты не мог знать план Неро заранее, Джим.

          — Знаю. Айла постоянно это повторяет.

          Спок молчит. Джим смотрит в стол.

          Джим не может не вспоминать лица тех, кого он знал и кого потерял. Офицеры, отдавшие ему ответственность за свою жизнь. Саавик. Малыш Джон. Пайк. Чехов.

          У Джима снова начинают дрожать руки, а в горле першит. Глаза слезятся, и он трёт их золотым рукавом, закрывает лицо ладонями, не в силах сдержать разочарования, боли и горя. Спок поднимает на него взгляд и сжимает губы.

          — Иногда мне кажется, что я живу только потому, что рядом все умирают, Спок, — шепчет Джим, наклоняя голову. Он закатывает рукав на левой руке, показывая Споку на гладкую кожу. — Когда-то я справлялся с этим физически. Сейчас же я капитан и всё такое, пример, подражание, поклонники. А они всё умирают и умирают, бросают меня жить, терпеть всё это дерьмо, а я уже не могу, Спок, я не могу.

          Спок смотрит на Джима внимательно и со строгостью во взгляде. Так, словно Джим снова ошибся в этикете, обратившись к королю неподобающе.

          — Ты должен.

          Джим резко втягивает воздух, чтобы удержать слёзы, потому что им ко всему не хватало лишь его истерики. Спок, знающий Джима так давно и так хорошо его изучивший, Спок, у которого мать была человеком и которая вряд ли когда-то расстраивалась перед лицом сына, чтобы он научился справляться с чужой грустью и утешать, сейчас пытается помочь Джиму пережить срыв.

          — Вселенная огромная и теоретически нескончаемая. Звёзд в ней — бесконечное множество, планет — ещё больше, но жизни на них в разы меньше. По сравнению с громадой космоса, все жизни — ничто, не сравнимы даже с человеческой метафорой «песчинка в пустыне», и они не важны этой пустоте. Но важны нам, потому что каждая жизнь, каждое существо меняет миры, делает выбор, думает, мыслит, существует. Каждое существо — ценнейшее, что есть во Вселенной, и когда кто-то уходит это всегда боль утраты. За Вселенную оплакиваем мы, Джим. Потому что Вселенная — не живая. А мы — да. И мы способны на чувства, какими бы жестокими они не были. И это величайший дар, который кто-либо когда-либо получал. Так говорила моя мать.

          — Ты кого-то потерял, — без вопроса говорит Джим, ощущая, как пустота, вновь его заполнившая, начинает замещаться чем-то иным. Чем-то светлым и лёгким, но слишком прозрачным, чтобы сражаться с глыбой этой чёрной пустоты.

          — Наречённую. Мы не были близки и виделись только раз перед её отбытием, но я ощутил потерю, когда она умерла.

          — О. Мне так жаль, Спок.

          Спок сухо кивает. Помолчав, он продолжает.

          — Ты её знал, Джим. Это Саавик.

          Джим вздрагивает. Он закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу, давясь виной.

          — Я виноват перед тобой ещё и за это, Спок. Я не уберёг её.

          — Это не твоя вина, Джим. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Виновный понёс наказание. Ты и твой отряд достойно его наказали.

          Джим глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Он должен. Он обязан рассказать Споку то же, что рассказал Сареку много лет назад. Вряд ли Сарек говорил с сыном, но Спок должен знать. Спок открылся ему, в ответ ли Джиму или просто так, но Джим чувствует себя обязанным. А ещё он не может держать это в себе ещё больше, не может повторять эти слова тем, кто не понимает.

          — Я не смог согреть её. Спок, она замёрзла, замёрзла у меня на руках, голодная и холодная, такая худая и такая… вулканка, — короткий смешок вырывается неожиданно, и Джим тут же плотно сжимает губы. — Мне жаль, Спок, что я не мог спасти её.

          Спок поднимается на ноги. Джим медленно переводит на него взгляд. Спок выглядит так, словно желает Джима ударить, но в то же время его что-то удерживает.

          — В том нет вашей вины, капитан. Ни в гибели Вулкана, ни в смерти моей матери, Саавик, адмирала Пайка, лейтенанта Чехова и чью ещё смерть вы привязали к себе. Жизнь любого, служащего на _Энтерпрайз_ , не ваша ответственность — мы все знаем, на что соглашались, подписывая документ о том, кого известить в случае нашей гибели. Никто из родственников, друзей или подчинённых не винит вас.

          — И ты снова перешёл на официальный тон. Я достал, да? — усмехается Джим, отводя взгляд.

          — Ты не «достал», Джим. Ты не хочешь снять с себя вину за то, за что ты не был ответственным. И потому меняешь тему разговора.

          — Да-да, я понял, «не твори глупостей, Джим, чтобы я потом не нашёл утром твой хладный труп со вскрытыми венами в общей ванной комнате», — потирая переносицу, Джим осторожно поднимается на ноги. — Спасибо, Спок. За то, что пытался.

          Джим привычно хлопает Спока по плечу, криво улыбаясь. У Спока больной взгляд, крепко сцеплены челюсти и Джиму на секунду страшно, но он вспоминает, что перед ним лишь его привычный Спок, и драки у них закончились давным-давно.

          — Я не собираюсь вешаться, стрелять себе в голову, пить таблетки, выбрасываться из люка или что-то в таком духе. Я просто лягу спать, ладно? Можешь идти, — кивает Джим, отворачиваясь. — Спокойной ночи.

          Но его неожиданно хватают за плечи и разворачивают. Джим почти не успевает удивиться, когда чувствует на губах сладко-горький привкус шоколада.

          Джим ошарашенно стоит, не отвечая на поцелуй, и с рассеянностью наблюдает за тем, как Спок, не оборачиваясь, покидает его каюту. Джим опускается на кровать, совершенно не понимая, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло, и, главное, почему. И не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.

          На смену Джим направляется бесстрашно — после бессонной ночи в мыслях и планах (и потому с чашкой кофе в руке) у него нет сил бояться.

          Эта смена проходит спокойно — они всё ещё в варпе и пробудут в нём до завтрашнего утра, пересекая квадрант и спеша к недавно пойманному сигналу о взрывающейся сверхновой. Спок за своей панелью сидит недолго, постоянно уходя в лаборатории и инженерный отсек, но это совсем не похоже на бегство — а Джим знает, как оно выглядит. Спок выглядит спокойным, словно ничего не произошло, и Джим не уверен, что тот поцелуй ему не привиделся. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что Спок станет смущаться, сбежит с мостика под глупейшим, но, естественно, очень логичным поводом, и что эта смена пройдёт в смятении. Но нет. Джим не чувствует никаких изменений, кроме того, что сам стал пристальнее следить за первым офицером, когда тот на мостике.

          Джим признаётся, что раздумья насчёт Спока прекрасно отвлекли от лейтенанта Лесли и джимовой к ней глупой неприязни. Джим подписывает отчёты, заполняет журнал, обсуждает улучшения со Скотти и вспоминает клингонский в разговоре с Ухурой. Также он соглашается с Сулу и Боунсом на просмотр какого-то нового сериала, со слов Сулу обещающим стать фееричным. Потому, когда ближе к сдаче смены Спок спрашивает у Джима о шахматах, Джим, кусая губы, отказывает, объясняя причину и обещая Споку следующий вечер. Ну, или тот, который будет сразу после спасательной миссии в системе Трактона.

          Сериал оказывается историческим, но с художественным произволом. Джим уверен, что в 21 веке голотехнологии ещё не существовали. Он повествует о временах, предшествующих Третьей Мировой, и Джим скрипит зубами, когда появляются кадры с голодающим населением, озлобленным, тощим и готовым к бою, кадры с революциями, огнём и боем, с изнасилованиями, насилием, убийствами и кровавыми пытками — со всем тем, что присуще войнам. Сериал рассказывает о стране, на которую напали первой и которую первой стёрли с лица земли ядерным взрывом — грязно и шумно. Джим кривится. Последствия того и последующих взрывов разгребают до сих пор — например, климат. Джим читал, что в Айове до Третьей Мировой выпадал снег и погода была куда мягче. Ещё Джим знает, что в других штатах часто страдали от пожаров из-за тающего озонового шара, который восстановили искусственно лишь спустя полтора столетия.

          В течении всего просмотра — а они просмотрели четыре серии — Боунс косится на Джима. Джим не отвечает на эти пытливые, чуть опасливые взгляды, хмурясь и сжимая руки на груди.

         Когда Сулу начинает зевать, Боунс трубит отбой.

          — Не думал, что сериал будет настолько кровавым. Там рейтинг-то какой?

          — Для старше шестнадцати, — озадаченно трёт затылок тоже шокированный Сулу, но тут же широко зевает.

          — И никаких предупреждений?

          Джим молчит, пока ворчит Боунс и помогает Сулу собрать разбросанные ими подушки.

          К своей каюте Джим идёт петляя, думая над увиденным. Ему интересно, снимут ли когда фильм или сериал о Тарсусе, если, конечно, события рассекретят. И станет ли он смотреть этот сериал. И как будет себя при этом чувствовать.

          Ответа он не находит. Джим открывает дверь каюты и проходит внутрь. Компьютер включает свет и зачитывает пришедшие Джиму сообщения. Из прорвы предложений к интервью и различного спама Джим с трудом улавливает имя матери. Он останавливает компьютер и просит её набрать, запоздало думая, что, наверное, мама уже спит.

          — Джим? — Вайнона смотрит на него такими же покрасневшими глазами, что и у него. Джим неловко машет ей рукой.

          — Это я. Не мешаю?

          — Конечно же нет. Что случилось?

          Джим вздыхает и рассказывает матери о прошлом вечере всё, вплоть до того, как Спок покинул его каюту. Вайнона слушает тихо, кивая и хмурясь, точно как сам Джим или это он хмурится как мать, а потом говорит:

          — Честно тебе признаться, сын, я давно уже ждала этого звонка.

          — В смысле? — Джим ёрзает на стуле, смотря, как губы матери расползаются в широкой улыбке.

          — Твой Спок смотрел на тебя как на сокровище с моей первой с ним встречи. Сначала я думала, что это потому, что ты его поддержал и помог, ну, в каком-то смысле, и что он так выражал своё тебе уважение. Думаю, сначала он тоже так считал, а потом ваши отношения стали прогрессировать. Он вернулся на корабль к тебе, забыв обиды и унижение, не отправился на восстановления расы и становления колонии, ты защищал его, когда задания шли через задницу, а потом он вдруг примкнул к нашей семейной вечеринке. И помогал Сэм и Айле после рождения дочери. В Йорктауне он уже смотрел на тебя так, словно боялся потерять и найти одновременно.

          Джим открывает рот, чтобы возразить, потому что лично он такого вообще не видел. И всё, о чём Вайнона говорит, всё ещё напоминает дружбу и поддержу, хотя Джим уверен, что мама имеет в виду именно влюблённость. Не то, чтобы Вайнона когда-либо пыталась его с кем-то свести, но Джим уверен, что сейчас она явно попытается.

          — Дай договорить. Он умный мальчик, Джим, но боится смотреть внутрь себя. Вы прекрасно смотритесь вместе, и команда из вас отменная, это признают все — и пресса, и Флот. Но клянусь тебе — ни один первый помощник никогда не смотрел на своего капитана так, как на тебя смотрит Спок. Кроме тех, кто в итоге оформлял брак, конечно.

          Одно лишь слово «брак» бросает Джима в жар. Он старается взять себя в руки.

          — Мам, я думаю…

          — Что я не права? Джимми, просто так своих друзей в губы не целуют. Уж поверь мне, мы с твоим папой были друзьями сто лет до того, пока я его не поцеловала. К нему всегда доходило как жирафу. Ты был расстроен, если не сказать хуже. Спок решил тебя утешить — думаешь, другой вулканец позволил бы себе то, что позволил он? Сидеть рядом с тобой, касаться тебя и вникать в эмоции? Нет, Джимми. Вулканцы открывают свои ракушки только тем, кто им дорог. Так что поздравляю. Ты растопил сердце одной из самых ледяных вулканских принцесс.

          Голос Вайноны под конец хрипнет, и она улыбается, глядя на растерянного сына. Джим обдумывает её слова, ища изъяны. Его на самом деле удивил поцелуй — Джим мог ожидать его от кого угодно, даже от Боунса и Ухуры, но никак не от Спока. Спок же… Спок не целуется просто так. Наверное. Джим никогда не думал о Споке в таком смысле — его достаточно шокировал поцелуй Спока и Ухуры на платформе траспортаторной, потому что это казалось дикостью — вулканец и поцелуй на публике. Тогда Джим забыл это, списав на стресс и большой шанс того, что они могли не вернуться с корабля Неро. Да и с Ухурой Спок, кажется, встречался достаточно давно. Ухура не была его капитаном и навязанным другом, расклеившимся совсем не вовремя. Да и вряд ли бы Спок утешал кого-либо поцелуем. Поцелуем могла утешить Сэм Айлу — у неё подходящий характер, но… Джим почувствовал, что начал путаться в бессвязном бреде своих мыслей, потому мысленно запер мозг на замок и вернулся к матери.

          — И что мне делать, мам? Я ничего такого не… постой, но ты говорила, что это папа…

          — Ага, — задорно усмехнувшись, Вайнона подпирает ладонями голову. — Именно, сын. Удачи на любовном поприще с твоим первым, и не забудь о презервативах!

          — Ну мам! — возмущённо кричит Джим затухающему экрану под смех матери. Его щеки позорно алеет, и он закатывает глаза, прикладывая к ним холодные ладони.

 Джим боится открывать плотину с именем Спока в своей голове, а потому решает, что проще забыть и вести себя так, как прежде, пока не решится на серьёзный разговор. Или же пока Спок не припрёт его к стенке, тогда он точно не сможет отвертеться.

          Они готовятся к миссии, тихо и спокойно, не суетясь. Чёткое следование протоколам, мягкий голос Спока, зачитывающий Джиму поступающие данные, пока он крепит к поясу фазер и трикодеры. Привычно и знакомо, так что Джим автоматически зачисляет задание выполненным, спрашивает у Ухуры планы на вечер и получает согласие на очередные посиделки. Боунса он поставит в известность уже после миссии. Ещё Джиму нужно будет позвонить Айле, заодно узнать о племяннике и сестре и разобраться с месивом в голове.

          Джим спускается на восьмую планету Трактона в сопровождении двух медсестёр и троих охранников. Сначала всё идёт по плану — радиация ещё допустимая для них, так что они продолжают идти. А потом Джим отчётливо видит новую волну взрыва на жёлто-оранжевом небе. Комм тут же отзывается. Джим сосредоточен и пытается не слушать срывающийся, испуганный голос Спока в коммуникаторе, требующего вернуться обратно немедленно — солнце Трактона решило завершить переход в следующую фазу раньше, а уровень радиации возрос до критического. Джим привычно принижает градус опасности, чтобы десант не переживал ещё больше, и успокаивает Спока тем, что они успеют добраться до шаттла вместе со спасёнными учёными.

          И, естественно, Джим ошибается.

          База учёных оказывается захваченной безумием — Джим едва понимает, когда его ловят и отделяют от команды. Все живы, но их распределяют по разным комнатам, и Джим ругает себя. Он понимает, что не мог знать заранее — учёные давно сошли с ума от радиации, потому и настругали туповатых клонов, но, когда они с ними связывались ещё тогда, когда Джим был на борту _Энтерпрайз_ , они выглядели вполне адекватными. Теперь вот он сидит на столе в какой-то каморке без средств связи и оружия. Замечательно.

         Ещё Джим знает, что Спок не придёт как раньше. Уровень радиации на планете для вулканца может оказаться фатальным, в то время как людям перенести его легче. Джим скрипит зубами и ждёт своей очереди для допроса. Когда за ним приходят, Джим идёт лениво, разминая затёкшую шею. В спину ему тычется фазер, но Джим только морщится и пытается безуспешно шутить. Его приводят в полностью застеклённую лабораторию, в центре которой стоит телескоп, направленный на раскалённое солнце. Джим жмурится от яркого света, и его усаживают на стул, застёгивая за спиной наручники. Не то, чтобы Джим не мог их сбросить ценой вывихнутого пальца, но ему интересно узнать, что от него захотят в этот раз.

          Главный руководитель станции доктор биохимии Драу смотрит на Джима пристальным взглядом, от которого у Джима пот стекает по спине. Он не может списать пот на жару. Потому что он с двадцати двух лет не надеялся больше увидеть этого взгляда.

          — Пошли все вон, — говорит доктор, растягивая гласные, и манит пальцем одного из клонов — огромного, похожего на шкаф парня со стеклянным взглядом.

          А потом начинает раздевать клона и раздевается сам.

          Джим смотрит на тело доктора, сплошь покрытое воспалёнными язвами, безволосое, с болезненным зелёным оттенком кожи. Доктор совершенно лысый — при таком длительном пребывании в очаге мощного радиоизлучения это неудивительно. От доктора Драу несёт разложением и гнилью, словно он уже труп. В другой бы ситуации Джим пожалел бы мужчину, но не тогда, когда он рывком сдёргивает с Джима форменные брюки. Потом начинается боль, и сознание Джима ускользает.

 Джим так и не узнаёт, что от него хотели узнать. Но знает, что от него хотели получить.

          Джим устаёт быть сломанным. Джим устаёт тому, что его ломают. Джим устаёт надеяться на хорошее будущее, когда кто-то чуть позже стирает весь свет, который прежде держал Джима в этой жизни.

          Первое, о чём думает Джим, когда приходит в себя — голым, с покрытым синяками телом и без возможности подняться на ноги самостоятельно, — это то, что случилось с его командой. Если из-за него сломалось ещё пять жизней, Джим устанет жить.

          Джим дрожит от холода — одежду ему не вернули. Подсознание Джима твердит, что на раскалённой станции сейчас температура, спорящая с жаром Ада. Но ему холодно, и у него дрожь, а ещё он потеет, и потом Джим понимает — у него самого зашкаливающая температура. Что тому причина — радиация, стресс или разрывы — Джим не знает, но надеется, что помощь подоспеет раньше, чем он замёрзнет или сгорит.

          Джим думает, что это даже забавно. Умереть на планете, которую вот-вот поглотит супер-звезда, когда было столько шансов умереть от голода или холода. А ещё думает о том, что подумает спасательный десант, если найдёт своего капитана в таком виде.

          Опираясь на стену, Джим водит пальцем по коже на бёдрах и на предплечьях, где когда-то, в прошлой жизни, розовели шрамы от лезвий. Джим вспоминает Спока и его твёрдый взгляд, когда он убеждал Джима, что он не виноват. Он вспоминает вкус горького шоколада, а ещё тепло пальцев Спока. Джим не уверен, что чувствует то, о чём говорила мама, но уверен в том, что хочет сейчас обнять Спока в последний раз. Хочет и боится, потому что кому нужен такой друг. А Спок ведь и половины о нём не знает.

          Память услужливо напоминает о чёрном переулке Сан-Франциско и шестнадцатилетнем Джиме. Джим понятия не имеет, почему это вспоминает, потому что он давно пережил тот случай и выбрал из него весь опыт, какой смог. Но сейчас грубая хватка ощущается так реально, что Джиму приходится проверить свою камеру на наличие кого-то ещё.

          Джиму кажется, что он сходит с ума.

          А потом, конечно, приходит Спок.

          Боунс латает их всех, а Джима запирает в отдельную палату и никого к нему не пускает. Джим смотрит в потолок и старается не думать, слушает писк приборов и пытается уснуть. У него лучевая болезнь, а ещё ожоги, разрыв мышц, обезвоживание, кровопотеря, периодически открывающиеся кровотечения и сломанная лодыжка. А ещё у Джима выпадают волосы и кровоточат дёсны.

          На следующее утро Джим просыпается и привычно ведёт по волосам ладонью. Его ладонь запутывается, Джим дёргает резче, а потом наблюдает в пальцах светлые волосы, как и на подушке. Во рту металлический привкус, губы пересушены и ужасно хочется пить, потому Джим нажимает на кнопку и ожидает Боунса.

          Боунс входит к нему в маске, и Джим хмурится. А потом начинается кошмар.

          Джим многое видел и многое чувствовал, но никогда не мог подумать, что когда-то сможет признать, что лечение может быть сущим кошмаром.

          У Джима открываются язвы, и кожа слазит как с ящерицы. Джим теряет почти все волосы, но это — меньшая его проблема. Его палата на жесточайшем карантине — к Джиму не пускают никого, кто не прошёл дезинфекцию. У Джима непозволительно низкий иммунитет, ослабленный лечением или болезнью — не понять. Однажды Джиму кажется, что больше он не выдержит и не проснётся, но каждый раз просыпается. Джим не уверен, что хочет бороться дальше.

          Боунс старается изо всех сил облегчить участь Джима, но ему не удаётся. Джима тошнит каждые полчаса, его желудок не воспринимает пищу, и он очень, очень слаб — словно вернулся Джим тринадцатилетний. Боунс ставит ему мочевой катетер и подключает кислородную маску, а питание Джим получает через зонд и капельницы, теряя в весе ещё больше. Боунс бледен как его костюм-жук, и Джим лишь догадывается о том, что Боунс знает, к чему всё идёт.

          И то, о чём так волновался Боунс, случается — Джим впадает в кому. На самом деле, он, конечно, не знает, что впал в кому, но чувствует это, когда не может проснуться. Ему кажется, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, что с его телом что-то делают, но это всё такое иллюзорное и далёкое, что не причиняет никаких неудобств. Зато Джим больше не чувствует боли.

          Джим просыпается, морщась от резких шипящих звуков. Открыв глаза, он видит белый потолок и чувствует вибрацию биокровати под собой. А затем следует толчок, и Джима не сбрасывает с постели лишь потому, что он привязан. Паника в нём только нарастает, когда Джим понимает, что не может дышать.

          Джим дёргает руками и ногами, когда слышит, как завывает красная тревога и белый потолок освещается красным светом. Джим не может кричать — во рту трубка, и Джиму приходится потратить время, чтобы научиться дышать вместе с ней. Он нащупывает кнопку вызова, но никто не приходит. Джим жмёт ещё раз — ничего. Потом отключается свет.

          За Джимом приходят Скотти и Ухура, они удивляются тому, что он в сознании, но быстро приходят в себя и высвобождают его от приборов. Джим кашляет и не может сказать слова от боли в горле, и Нийота выглядит крайне виноватой, но Джим отмахивается и жестом спрашивает о том, что произошло. Скотти уступает рассказ Нийоте, и она быстро вводит Джима в курс дела. У Джима жужжит в ушах, но он кивает и с помощью Скотти поднимается на дрожащие ноги.

          Джим появляется на мостике в больничной робе и халате сверху, но никто ничего ему не говорит о внешнем виде. Джим видит в глазах гамма-смены лишь восторг и радость, а в глазах сидящего в кресле капитана Спока — тревогу.

          — Капитан, — Спок кивает ему, беря себя в руки, и поднимается с кресла, уступая его Джиму. Джим крайне благодарен — он, кажется, потратил все силы на дорогу, и остаток лучше потратить на мозговую деятельность, а не на процесс удерживания на ногах.

          — Спасибо, коммандер. Лейтенант, вызовите корабль на связь.

          На главном экране появляется лицо ромуланца, и настроен он крайне решительно. Он осматривает Джима с яростью во взгляде, и Джим отвечает тем же, держа голос ровным.

          — Я капитан Джеймс Кирк корабля Федерации _Энтерпрайз_. Назовите себя и ваше задание.

          — Я не стану говорить с крысой!

          У Джима дёргается щека.

         — Я капитан Джеймс Кирк корабля Федерации _Энтерпрайз_. Назовите себя и ваше задание.

          — Да плевать мне, кто ты! Вы нарушили перемирие! Вы понесёте смерть!

          — Я капитан Джеймс Кирк корабля Федерации _Энтерпрайз_. Назовите себя и ваше задание, — вновь повторяет Джим твёрдым голосом и не допускает ни капли ярости, которая бурлит в нём. Чёртовы ромуланцы подбили его корабль, расставив мины, и вынудили их войти в нейтральную зону, минуя остаточные. То, что Спок приказал вывести из строя их орудия, ещё малая плата за то, что ромуланцы сделали с его девочкой.

          — Вы стреляли по ромуланскому боевому судну! Я вынужден объявить войну Федерации от имени Империи!

          — Я капитан Джеймс Кирк корабля Федерации _Энтерпрайз_. Назовите себя и ваше задание.

          Ромуланец рычит от злости и ударяет кулаком. Джим давит усмешку.

          — Я командир Атро, прибыл в нейтральную зону для патруля границы против такой падали как вы, капитан Кирк! Убирайтесь!

          — При всём моём уважении, мы никуда не уйдём, пока не разберёмся в конфликте, командир Атро. Мои сотрудники уже собирают элементы ионных мин, на которых подорвался наш корабль. Если в результате анализа выявится, что эти мины собраны по ромуланскому типажу, это мне придётся объявить вам войну.

          — Капитан, поступает сигнал от другого ромуланского корабля. Это не патрульный корабль, а военный, судя по размерам, — тихо отчитывается Спок, не отрывая взгляда от своей консоли.

          Джим на секунду прикрывает глаза. Только этого им ещё не хватало. Он уверен, что выглядит совсем не как капитан федеративного судна, наверняка лысый и небритый, у него не было времени взглянуть в зеркало. Перед ромуланцами нельзя показывать слабость, так что Джим надеется, что сможет взять их холодностью и рассудительностью. Ярость он оставит Споку.

          — Они вызывают нас на связь, капитан.

          — Включайте.

          Экран разделяется пополам, показывая лицо ещё одного ромуланца — постарше и с высшими отметками на мундире. Джим выпрямляется в кресле. Если пожаловало высшее начальство, то их либо сейчас же сотрут в пыль, либо официально предъявят обвинения.

          — Я прошу прощения, капитан Кирк, за действия нашего патрульного судна. Они не имели полномочий провоцировать Федерацию и будут строжайше наказаны. Надеюсь, конфликт исчерпан?

          На мостике повисает тишина. Все выглядят шокированными — Джим осматривает каждого из экипажа. Он прочищает горло, заговаривая. Шум в ушах нарастает, и Джим едва удерживает себя от желания тряхнуть головой.

          — Думаю, да, вице-адмирал. Благодарю.

          Оба окна гаснут, явив два корабля. Военный почти скрывает патрульный, и Джим считает, что это самое время уйти. И с со странным спокойствием отмечает, что не чувствует рук и ног.

          — Сулу, обратный ход. Ложимся на курс и уходим куда подальше, — приказывает Джим, вкладывая последние силы в голос. — Коммандер Спок, справитесь с последствиями сами? Я, кажется, ещё недостаточно в форме.

          Затем Джим чувствует разрастающуюся слабость, слышит крик Спока «Джим!» и ныряет в темноту.

          Просыпается он уже от боли и под победное хмыканье Боунса.

          — Ай, — хрипло выдыхает Джим, морщась от бьющего в глаза света. Боунс убирает фонарик.

          — С возвращением в мир живых, чёртов ты идиот. Ещё раз такое выкинешь… Хотя кого я обманываю — точно выкинешь, — вздыхает Боунс, печатая что-то на ПАДДе. — Спок из меня чуть душу не вытряс. Переживающий хобхоблин хуже раненного клингона. И я уверен, что он сейчас явит свою зелёную задницу. Готовься.

          Джим оглядывает Боунса — осунувшееся лицо, повисший на плечах костюм-жук, чёрные круги под глазами и потухшая радужка. У Джима болит сердце, и Боунс тут же замечает это на датчиках.

          — Успокойся. Если так нервничаешь, скажу Споку позже зайти. Чёрт возьми, Джим, у тебя тахикардия! Немедленно перестань думать о том, о чём думаешь!

          Джим сглатывает и смотрит на Боунса, слушая, как писк медленно спадает.

 — Прости. И спасибо, — шепчет он, улыбаясь уголком губ. Кожа стянута, горло ещё болит, говорить больно, но Джим должен это сказать.

          — Это моя обязанность, — отмахивается доктор, прячась за ПАДДом. Джим тихо хмыкает и прикрывает глаза, ожидая своего первого.

          Джим, кажется, засыпает ненадолго, потому что, когда снова открывает глаза, видит рядом с кроватью Спока, полностью погружённого в ПАДД.

          — Спок?

 — Капитан, — тут же отзывается коммандер, откладывая ПАДД. — Как ваше самочувствие?

          — Терпимо, — хмыкает Джим. Он делает мысленную заметку попросить у медсестры пастилы для горла, эта дерущая боль ему начинает надоедать. — Как корабль?

          — Мистер Скотт и его команда заканчивает последние ремонтные работы. Все системы функционируют в нормальном режиме.

          — Отлично. Что сказал штаб?

 — Они были недовольны тем, что _Энтерпрайз_ ввязалась в конфликт, но ответили, что, раз ромуланцы признали свою ошибку…

          — И их это не напрягло?

          — … то ситуация исчерпана. Адмирал Арчер выразил свою обеспокоенность тем, что тот конфликт, возможно, был подстроен, и приказал в срочном порядке обыскать корабль на предмет шпионских разработок.

          — И как?

          — Поиск ещё ведётся, но на данный момент подслушивающих устройств не было найдено.

          — Те остатки мин, что вы собрали, их тоже обыскали? На них вполне удобно разместить какой-то передатчик, радиация, которой они пропитаны, скрыли бы сигнал.

          — Этим занимается команда службы безопасности, капитан. Данных от них ещё не поступало.

          — Ладно. Хорошо. А сколько я был в отключке?

          — С момента завершения конфликта с ромуланцами — двадцать шесть часов, капитан.

          — А до этого?

          Спок молчит. Джим напрягается.

          — Сколько, Спок? Неделю? Две?

          — Пятьдесят один день, тринадцать часов и восемь минут, капитан.

          Джим производит вычисления. И поражённо застывает, смотря на свои острые колени.

          — Пятьдесят один день. Вот чёрт, — Джим трёт лицо ладонями.

          — В случае ваших повреждений доктор МакКой заверил, что это нормально.

          — Как ты справлялся это время, Спок? Что произошло? — решая отложить самобичевание, Джим включает голос капитана и выпрямляется.

          — Имело место две критические ситуации, не считая случая с ромуланцами. Из экипажа никто не пострадал. Подробнее я изложу в кратком отчёте, который сейчас составляю для вас.

 — Благодарю, Спок. И спасибо, что позаботился о нашей девочке.

          Спок кивает и покидает палату. Джим с усталостью закрывает глаза и проваливается в мутный сон.

          В этот раз Джим не спешит убраться из лазарета как можно быстрее. Боунса это тревожит — он едва ли не каждый час навещает Джима, слушая его спокойные ответы на дежурные ответы, и уходит, качая головой. А Джим кутается в выданное ему одеяло, потому что даже повышенная температура в палате не спасает его от холода. Позже Джим осознаёт, что холод лишь в его голове. Это случается тогда, когда Спок, пришедший его навестить после смены, хмурится и называет температуру крайне высокой даже для себя.

          Джим ещё долго пялится в зеркало и трогает волосы на голове — воспоминание о том утре, когда большая их часть осталась на подушке в руках, всё ещё с ним. На теле Джима не остаётся следов — ни шрама, ни язвы. Ничего. Ни единого напоминания. Кроме крайне низкого веса и обтянутых кожей костей. Но Боунс уверяет, что при должном питании и при условии физических нагрузок он вернётся в форму через два месяца. А пока что Джим ходит по палате, держась за всё, что может выдержать его цыплячий вес. Но в основном он спит, потому что сил на большее не хватает.

          Боунс выписывает его и в прямом смысле сбрасывает с биокровати через две недели. Джим не уверен, что рад этому. После двадцати минут на ногах у него всё ещё трясутся ноги, а руки неуверенно сжимают ложку. Головная боль разрывает его на части, если Джим снова пытается найти границы нынешнего своего состояния или понемногу втянуться обратно в капитанство.

          В один из дней, когда у Джима подгибаются ноги только от попытки встать, он думает, что мама всегда говорила о том, что ранг нельзя снять как форму и повесить в дальний угол шкафа. Что ранг — это часть офицера, как имя — часть любого разумного существа. Джим думает, что он плохой офицер, раз снять свой ранг может так же легко, как и золотую рубашку. Если бы ему сказали о том, что он будет капитаном только во время смены тогда, до Хана и Маркуса, Джим бы посмеялся. Или врезал — смотря на настроение. Но сейчас он считает, что такое разделение только на пользу. Если раньше он рвался на мостик, то сейчас предпочитает залечить раны. Если раньше он ревновал Спока к _Энтерпрайз_ , то сейчас ему безразлично. Он, кажется, возвращается к тому, чтобы отправить в Штаб очередную просьбу о повышении и переводе. Но Джим помнит, чем закончилась прошлая, а потому решает сидеть на заднице ровно и терпеть.

          Джим медленно направляется в столовую за чаем и пирожными, потому что от запаха кофе, который с собой вечно таскает Боунс, его тошнит. Джим пытается улыбаться подчинённым, искренне счастливым за его выписку, и в их глазах он находит жалость. Джим ведёт с ними светскую беседу об их исследованиях, узнаёт последние сплетни, и, когда головная боль усиливается, покидает столовую под пожелания здоровья. Конечно, для них он выглядит хуже, чем ему самому кажется в отражении зеркала, но видеть этот страх, будто он едва не умер и сейчас воскрес, странно. В плохом смысле странно. Он правда был при смерти, и, возможно, об изнасиловании тоже пошли слухи, но он же жив сейчас, чёрт побери, так почему они смотрят на него как на ожившую мумию?

          В каюте чисто и убрано, словно Джим не провёл два месяца в медотсеке. На столе рядом с компьютером лежит его ПАДД, но Джим боится его включать. Он не готов к общению с матерью и сёстрами, не готов к работе капитана. Джиму хочется обратно в кому, где тихо, спокойно, и, главное, одиноко.

          Джим принимает быстрый душ и не смотрит в зеркало. Он знает, что борода отросла непозволительно сильно, но браться за лезвие он боится. Боится, что не удержится, и двадцатилетний он вернётся. Мини-чип под кожей тут же оповестит Боунса о том, что Джим испытывает боль, и Боунс тут же примчится со всей командой, а Джим никого видеть не хочет. Не сейчас.

          Так что Джим просто ложится в кровать, сжимаясь в клубок, чтобы согреться. Безуспешно.

          Его настигают кошмары о том, что было, но события мешаются, Тарсус переплетается с современностью, и во сне Джиму не тринадцать, Джиму тридцать, он видит обломки _Энтерпрайз_ , держит в руках умирающего, замёрзшего Спока, рыдает над накрытым ветвями телом Боунса, прижимает к груди холодный свёрток племянника, его разрывает грубыми толчками ромуланец, Джим застреливает смертельно раненную и мучавшуюся от боли Айлу, не успевает прикрыть и теряет Сэм, давится слезами и кровью, прося прощения у разодранного тела Чехова, наблюдает за казнью мамы, а потом перерезает глотку отцу.

          Джим просыпается и бежит в ванную комнату, склоняясь над туалетом. Его нещадно тошнит желчью, желудок болит, горло жжёт, ноги и руки дрожат, а лицо мокрое от слёз и пота. Джим с трудом нажимает на смыв и садится рядом на холодный кафель, обнимая колени и дрожа так, что зубы сводит.

          Дверь с шипением открывается, но Джим не слышит этого, потерянный в отголосках кошмара. На плечи опускается что-то тяжёлое, и Джиму становится легче от этого давления, пригвоздившее его к реальному полу смежной ванной. Он подымает взгляд и видит Спока в форменной пижаме Флота. Джим плачет, закрывая лицо руками.

          Спок присаживается ближе к Джиму, укутывая его в плед и обнимая одной рукой. Джиму страшно, но спокойно, и он уверен, что сошёл с ума, но он кладёт голову на твёрдое плечо Спока и позволяет слезам течь столько, сколько у него хватает сил.

          Спок молчит. Джим тоже.

          Когда Джим начинает дышать ровнее, а внутрm возвращается знакомая чёрная дыра, засосавшая весь страх, Джим поднимается, благодарно кивая Споку и снимая с плеч плед. Спок поднимается тоже, забирает плед и кивает, ожидая. Джим кривит губы в лживой улыбке и уходит.

          Следующее утро не лучше ночи. У Джима раскалывается голова, но Боунс терпеливо объясняет, что это нормально, и колет Джиму очередной гипоспрей. Джим не возмущается, и Боунс хмурится ещё больше. А потом звонит Айла.

          Айла выглядит замученной, но она ни слова не говорит о сыне, сразу приступая к Джиму. Джим скрипит зубами и мысленно обещает надрать Боунсу задницу. Он стоически отвечает на все вопросы, и, когда Айла устаёт вытягивать из него слова, просто смотрит на него чёрными глазами, поджав губы.

          — Джимми, ты же знаешь, что можешь говорить мне всё, что думаешь и чувствуешь?

          — Знаю.

          — Джимми…

          — Я просто не знаю, что думать и что чувствовать. Мне нечего тебе сказать. Прости.

          — Тебе не за что извиняться, Джимми. Думаю, сессию можно считать оконченной.

          Джим облегчённо выдыхает и криво улыбается. Губы тянет, кажется, кожа где-то треснула, Джим облизывается, ощутив металлический привкус, и меняет тему.

          — Как малыш?

          — Растёт. Первый месяц был сущим адом, но потом стало легче. Джейми сильный и по словам врачей будет очень умным. Он развит не по возрасту. Уже лепечет, не заткнуть, — Айла смеётся, и Джим вместе с ней. Он не знает ни грамма о младенцах, и потому верит Айле на слово, давя волнение в корне. Во всяком случае, он пытается.

          — Как Сэм?

          — Ох, она на тебя жутко обижена. Хотела сорваться к вам, но на работе аврал.

          — Она уже вышла на работу? — Джим давится воздухом.

          — Конечно. Это у меня работа на дому, а она должна быть в офисе, — Айла пожимает плечами. — Джейми спит, но, если позвонишь через пару часов, сможешь его увидеть.

          — Я… — Джим делает паузу, чтобы сглотнуть. Во рту становится сухо. — Да, если я не сильно тебя отвлеку.

          — Не говори глупостей. Я только рада поговорить с кем-то ещё, кроме сына. Он, знаешь ли, не особенно понимающая компания.

          Джим смеётся в этот раз искренне и прощается, тепло улыбаясь сводной сестре.

          В столовую он идёт с приподнятым настроением и, как только входит на палубу, чертыхается, слыша звук входящего звонка. Вайнона.

          Джим вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к переборке, перенося вес с подрагивающих ног.

          — Да, мам?

          — Ты в курсе, что я тебе уши надеру, мелкий ты поганец?

          Джим смеётся.

          — Ага, мам. Прости, я… был не в настроении.

          — Спок так и сказал. С тебя оплата моего похода к парикмахеру, сын.

          — Тебе идёт седина!

          — Льстец. Судя по вашему курсу, мы сможем встретиться на Тарсусе.

          — На… Тарсусе?

          — Ты что, не знаешь курс собственного корабля?

          — Я… ну, как бы, ещё не приступил к обязанностям.

          Вайнона кажется разъярённой. Она молчит секунду, а потом начинает шипеть.

          — Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, капитан — это не обязанность, капитан — это твоя жизнь. Какое бы дерьмо не творилось сейчас в твоей голове, ты должен забить на него и руководить своим кораблём, понятно? Не позорь Кирков!

          Джим устало вздыхает и потирает переносицу.

          — Мам, я знаю. Просто… ещё не пришёл в себя после случившегося. Сначала сверхновая, потом… — Джим косится на мать, выискивая в её взгляде жалость. Если Спок или Боунс не рассказали ей об изнасиловании, то Джим предпочтёт утаить это от неё и в дальнейшем. Незачем ей волноваться ещё и об этом. — Потом лучевая болезнь, кома, внезапный выход из комы, ромуланцы, опять лечение и… ну. Это тяжело.

          — Потерпи, сын. Скоро увидимся и напьёмся вместе, ладно? Я не буду говорить, что всё будет хорошо или образуется, потому что это не так. Но ты должен быть сильным и переступить через страх. Ты ведь Кирк, — мама грустно улыбается, и Джим возвращает ей такую же улыбку. — Мы так и поступаем.

          — Да.

          В столовой Джим садится за столик, который уже заняли Сулу, Скотти и Ухура. Они приветливо улыбаются и ни о чём не спрашивают, разворачивая спор насчёт недавно выдвинутой теории астрофизиков.

          После завтрака Джим отправляется на мостик, делая усилие над каждым шагом и не слыша ничего, кроме стука в ушах. Он входит на мостик на дрожащих ногах, видит спину Спока, сидящего в кресле, и кивает обернувшимся офицерам.

          Спок уступает Джиму место без слов, но внимательно наблюдает всё время, пока не наступает время обеда. Джим уверено сидит в кресле, играя в капитана и стараясь не вздрагивать от любого звука. Он читает отчёты, навёрстывая упущенное, узнаёт курс и хмурится.

          — Спок, какая официальная причина посещения нашим экипажем Тарсус IV?

          — Адмиралы уверены, что вы, капитан, станете почётным гостем на официальном мероприятии повторного открытия колонии в связи с вашей помощью в её восстановлении.

          Команда мостика оборачивается на Джима. Джим почти не краснеет и откашливается.

          — И для этого они отправляют целый корабль.

          — Я также заметил изъян в логике Штаба. Но не нам обсуждать приказ.

          Это прозвучало как «Но не станем обсуждать приказ здесь», и Джим кивает.

          — Отлично. Лейтенант Ухура, свяжитесь с правительством планеты. Я хочу уговорить их дать на время нашего присутствия на орбите незанятому в мероприятиях экипажу увольнительные.

          Сеанс связи назначается на вечернее время, и Джим со спокойной душой отправляется на обед. В этот раз он делит стол со Споком и Боунсом, и никто из них не говорит на скользкие темы, за что Джим им благодарен. Боунс даже под конец обеда перестаёт на него коситься так, словно Джим собирается взорвать корабль.

          Они прибывают на Тарсус ещё до рассвета. У Джима сводит желудок, когда он видит слишком синее небо с низко висящей луной. Он снова ощущает себя брошенным подростком. Но это длится не долго — ровно до того момента, как Спок зачитывает данные с трикодера.

          Их размещают в особняке — большом, современном и с высокими потолками. Джима встречает Вайнона, крепко обнимая и оставляя на щеке след помады. Она красивая как всегда, но уставшая — на корабле сейчас глубокая ночь, и наверняка она не спала, так же как и Джим.

          — Я очень рада вас видеть. Но, думаю, нам лучше сейчас разойтись по комнатам и хоть немного поспать. В девятьсот мы должны быть на площади.

          Джим крупно вздрагивает от этих слов, но улыбается, надеясь, что мама не заметила его слабости. Вайнона напоследок сжимает его руку и смотрит в глаза, молчаливо поддерживая.

          Они прибывают на площадь в восемьсот пятьдесят, и Джима душит парадный мундир. Горловина кажется уже, чем была до этого, но Джим уверен, что за время последнего его примерки он лишь потерял в весе. С Джима струится пот, он радуется, что перед выходом из дома Вайнона нанесла на его лицо пудру, которая скрывает красноту и блеск, но не может унять дрожь в руках и стучащее в горле сердце.

          Спок стоит за его правым плечом, спасая от палящего солнца и беря на себя весь жар. Вайнона рядом с Джимом, смотрит вперёд и не улыбается как обычно, предельно собрана и готовая броситься в бой, словно они не на мирном собрании, а на войне. От такой мысли Джим пошатывается и отвлекается, разглядывая толпу. На площади, кажется, собрались все вышестоящие Флота, и Джима тошнит от пафоса. Голос тощего, остроносого главы правительства Тарсуса IV пестрит гордостью и самодовольством. Джим изо всех сил сдерживает подкатывающую тошноту. Он покачивается, и Спок неожиданно касается его поясницы, придерживая.

          — Капитан?

          — Я в порядке, — не двигая губами шепчет Джим.

          Спок, вероятно, ему не верит, потому что до конца официальной части — а это, по ощущениям Джима, три часа, Спок стоит позади Джима непозволительно близко, словно готовый поймать его, когда он упадёт.

          Как только оркестр отыгрывает последнюю ноту гимна Федерации, Джим уносится в сторону туалета. Позже, когда он закрывает за собой дверь, Джим замечает Спока, обеспокоенно его разглядывающего.

          — Вам нужен доктор МакКой.

          — Нет, Спок. Спасибо.

          Спок хмурится.

          — Я настаиваю, капитан.

 Джим начинает злиться.

          — Боунс уже ясно дал мне понять, что моё состояние не лечится обычным гипоспреем, Спок. Пока я не разберусь с этим, — Джим касается пальцем виска, — мне легче не станет. Но я пригоден к службе, Боунс может предоставить тебе все анализы.

          — Меня не это волнует, Джим.

          Джим прикрывает глаза и отворачивается.

          — Мне просто нужно больше времени, ладно? Я буду в порядке.

          — Нет, — отрезает Спок и уходит.

          Джим вздыхает, потому что Спок прав.

          Джим не посещал Тарсус пять лет. За это время планета изменилась до неузнаваемости — города строятся на местах старых, разрушенных войной и пожарами, совершенно не похожие на предшественников. Джим ходит по поселению, в котором жил с бабушкой, но не помнит этих дорог.

          Вайнона и Спок остаются в центре, и Джиму приходится сбежать из-под их опеки — мама следит за ним постоянно, пристально вглядываясь и перебрасываясь взглядами со Споком. Эти двое явно сговорились, думает Джим, собирая в рюкзак бутылку воды и лёгкий перекус.

          Он не знает зачем решает уехать в глушь. Может, потому, что на него многое давит в городе — он помнит, как крался подростком по пустынным улицам, омытых кровью и пеплом. Площадь для Джима становится невероятно тяжёлым препятствием — днём она не пугает так как ночью. И не вызывает тех воспоминаний, что пробудились сейчас.

          Джим шагает, высоко задирая ноги, чтобы не запутаться сапогами в траве. Когда-то здесь были поля с зерном и подсолнухами, огромными, тянущимися до самого горизонта, всегда накрытые куполом из пара и многочисленных радуг. Где-то здесь он тоже работал после школы и на выходных, гоняясь за дроидами, вышедшими из строя. Где-то здесь бабушка стояла почти двадцать лет назад, улыбаясь и смеясь, наблюдая за ним, играющим с опрыскивателями и ругая, когда он добирался до тех, что распыляли удобрения. Где-то здесь бабушка, оглядываясь, вела его по тропе к Саавик, чтобы оставить навсегда. Вела к шансу на выживание, и Джим этот шанс ухватил тогда, как бы сложно не было. Сейчас он хочет этот шанс оставить кому-нибудь другому. Выживать — крайне мучительное занятие. Особенно, когда в процессе приходится терять.

          Джим кричит в тишину, пугая редких птиц, до боли в горле и жжения в лёгких, до звона в ушах и шума в голове, до треска сухожилий в сжатых кулаках.

          Его слушает лишь дикая степь.

 Поселение мёртвое, недостроенное, здания зияют чёрными дырами без окон и дверей. Джим входит в одно, которое стоит на месте их с бабушкой жилища. Под ногами шуршит бетон и гипс, внутри воняет сыростью и краской, Джиму кажется, что к запахам добавляется медный от крови и гнилой — от трупов. Он сбегает из здания, зажимая рот и нос рукой.

          По сторонам улицы уже стоят фонари, но они не включены. Джим шагает по замусоренным строительными отходами дорогам и слушает сверчков. Он вздрагивает от крика какой-то птицы, видит в небе резвящихся летучих мышь или что-то вроде них, и идёт дальше. Луна светит ярким оранжевым светом — Джим ненавидел её за это тогда, в детстве. Земная Луна — бледный и далёкий блин в небе, эта же была как громадный и раскалённый строительный шар, того и гляди врежется в планету и сотрёт её с лица Вселенной.

          Джим ходит до поздней ночи , делая короткие передышки для ног. На его часах 0400, когда он решает возвратиться в особняк. Дорога занимает час, и Джим крадётся в темноте к своей комнате, надеясь ничего не задеть и никого не разбудить. Мама, наверное, будет на него кричать как на пятилетку с утра, потому что Джим, конечно же, не взял с собой коммуникатор.

          Открывая старомодную дверь, Джим уже готов отдать приказ компьютеру, когда свет включается сам по себе. Джим жмурится от яркости, но быстро привыкает.

          — Спок?

          — Капитан.

          Джим морщится от тона. Спок зол, если не сказать больше. Джим надеется, что до переломов или повреждения трахеи в этот раз не дойдёт.

          — А я… это…

          — За водой ходили?

          — Ага, — Джим понимает, что лгать бесполезно — постель не разобрана, он в гражданской одежде, на которую пристали сухие травы, и в пыльных сапогах, а за плечами рюкзак. Но раз Спок решил потренироваться в сарказме, Джим ему позволит репетировать на себе.

          — Наверняка устали в своём походе, да, капитан? — Джим слышит шипение в голосе коммандера и сглатывает.

          — Ну, знаешь, у меня топографический кретинизм, заблудился малость. Ага. Вот.

          Спок резко кивает и встаёт.

          — Спокойной ночи, капитан.

          — Спокойной, коммандер.

          Когда за Споком закрывается дверь, Джим выдыхает. Он бросает в угол пустой рюкзак, снимает через голову свитер и разувается. На душ сил не хватает, и Джим падает на кровать поверх покрывала, тут же засыпая.

          Кошмары его не мучают. Джим не знает из-за усталости ли, или же его сознание решило над ним смилостивиться. Он принимает душ слишком долго и ругается, видя часы.

          — Простите, проспал, — поправляя на ходу рукава, Джим врывается в столовую, где Вайнона уже складывает посуду.

          — В наказание холодный завтрак. Режим, капитан Кирк, главное для офицера.

          — Да, капитан Кирк, как скажете, капитан Кирк, — хмыкает Джим, пытаясь загладить вину. У матери жёсткий взгляд, но Джим видит её волнение. И ничего не говорит.

          — А где все?

          — Разбрелись на экскурсию. Но тебе же это ненужно, правда?

          А вот это больно.

          — Ма…

          — О чём ты думал, Джим? Ты только вышел из комы, у тебя сумасшедшие мигрени и слабость, и ты считаешь умным сбегать из-под присмотра?

          — Мам…

          — Знаешь что? Поступай как тебе угодно. Рискуй своим здоровьем и жизнью там, где это бессмысленно, не принимай помощь, не слушай советов, давай, вперёд. Только я могу поздно прийти домой и не откачать тебя снова!

          Вайнона с грохотом захлопывает дверцу шкафа и уходит на шестом варпе. Джим разжимает кулаки.

          Позади он слышит тихие шаги и оборачивается.

          — А, это ты. Доброе утро, Спок. Если оно доброе, — шепчет Джим под конец, отворачиваясь.

          Судя по звукам, Спок останавливается позади Джима. У Джима напрягаются плечи. Знакомое с шестнадцати лет чувство держать спину защищённой возвращается.

          — Выйди вперёд, пожалуйста. Мне… неудобно.

          Спок послушно обходит и становится перед Джимом, смотря прямо в глаза. Взгляд Спока пустой и безэмоциональный, Джим не долго его выдерживает.

          — Ладно, признаю, я сплоховал.

          — Мягко сказано.

          Джим поднимает голову и смотрит на Спока с удивлением. Спок приподнимает бровь. Джим качает головой. Пришло время объяснений. Объяснить Споку мотивы своего поступка куда проще, чем Вайноне — перед Вайноной он виноват куда больше.

          — Меня… душит это место, Спок. Слишком… много воспоминаний.

          Джим подходит к панорамному окну и осматривает улицы, по которым ходят существа всех рас и видов.

          — Раньше здесь всё было завалено гниющими, тощими трупами с опухшими животами. Крысы бегали по этим горам упитанные, толстые. Хоть кто-то был сыт, — невесело фыркает Джим и сглатывает. — Все улицы были чёрными от пепла и крови. Засохшей крови. Как они её отмыли? Тогда казалось, что это невозможно. Крови было так много. Ты не мог в ней не испачкаться, пройдя по улице. А вот там, — Джим указывает на кусочек площади, виднеющийся с его позиции, — я убил Кодоса. Застрелил его же револьвером. Три пули в грудь, одна контрольная. Меня дедушка учил пользоваться древним огнестрельным оружием, и я оказался единственным, кто это умел. Фазер разрядился, но я не мог оставить эту тварь жить. Он ещё пытался выстрелить в меня, но каким-то чудом я смог выбить этот чёртов револьвер и…

          Джим показывает на себе четыре точки — правая половина груди, левая, между ключиц и лоб. И снова прячет руки в карманы.

          — Я видел его глаза и как они мутнели. Ты знал, что если сжать зрачок мёртвого, он станет как ушко иголки? Продолговатым кристалликом. Чёрным, остекленевшим. Совершенно мёртвым.

          Спок подходит ближе к Джиму, становясь напротив, и молчит. Джим прижимается плечом к окну, морщась от гудящей боли в ногах и дрожи в коленях.

          — Та площадь была местом казни. Жителей Тарсуса, которые трудились на славу планеты всю свою жизнь, сгоняли туда как скот. Пять десятков вооружённых солдат, которых привёл с собой Кодос, убивали их днём и ночью, а затем жгли. Мне говорили, что матери бросались в костры за трупами своих детей, и тогда солдаты сталкивали их в огонь и смеялись, слушая, как они кричали, горя заживо. Где-то здесь умерла и моя бабушка. Наверное.

          Джим обводит взглядом кусочек площади впереди, залитой солнцем и без единого намёка на то, что творилось на ней двадцать лет назад. Теперь площадь окружают мемориальные плиты с тысячами имён на них тех, чья кровь пропитала землю под ними.

          — Девочка, которую пощадил один из солдат, погибла здесь в последнем бою против Кодоса. Её звали Варин. Она была очень храброй. Они все были храбрыми. И все они мертвы, — под конец фразы голос Джима срывается, и он опускает голову.

          — Мы можем сейчас же подняться на _Энтерпрайз_ , — спокойно говорит Спок, сокращая расстояние между ними ещё на шаг и закрывая Джиму вид на площадь своим телом.

          — Нет. Это моя обязанность — отдать честь тем, кто погиб здесь от руки того маньяка.

          Вечером, как и было обещано, Джим и Вайнона напиваются — не до потери сознания, но близко, и Джим делится с ней урывками того, через что ему пришлось пройти на этой планете почти двадцать лет назад. Сейчас, после разговора со Споком, это даётся легче. Джим уверен, что тень в проёме двери ему не показалась.

          Спустя день Джим встречается с экипажем на борту. Та часть, увольнительные которых выпали на этот раз, выглядят подавленными, и Джим предлагает им встретиться вечером в одном из баров. Его все поддерживают, даже Спок. Джим отправляется на мостик, запрещая себе думать о Тарсусе, и приказывает сниматься с орбиты. Напоследок он вызывает Вайнону и прощается с ней как капитан с капитаном, и мама грустно ему улыбается, обещая скоро созвониться.

          Они ложатся на курс к Звёздной базе 14, смена проходит тихо под вычитку отчётов и составление рапортов, и сдавая пост бета-смене, Джим спокоен. Он отправляется в бар на восьмой палубе, сопровождаемый Споком, и встречается там с Боунсом и Нийотой. Боунс не спускался на Тарсус, и Джим с порога спрашивает как он прознал о встрече. Боунс пожимает плечами и вручает Джиму стакан с бурбоном.

          Вечер проходит в тихой грусти. Спок не отходит от Джима, и Джим раздражился бы, если бы ему не было настолько плевать. Он не планирует напиваться — иначе может уйти в запой. Остановившись на третьем бокале, он откланивается и принимает рукопожатия всей группы из двадцати трёх членов экипажа.

          Он успевает снять рубашку, когда компьютер оповещает Джима о посетителе. Закатив глаза, Джим добирается до двери и наскоро надевает чёрную водолазку.

          — Спок? — выдыхает он, приглаживая волосы. — Что-то случилось?

          — Никак нет, капитан. Джим. Я не успел спросить — не хотел бы ты сыграть в шахматы?

          Джим приоткрывает рот, а затем быстро оглядывает свою каюту.

          — Ну, можно. Не больше одна раунда, ладно? Мне нужно составить рапорт.

          В ответ Спок кивает, и Джим расставляет шахматы на доске.

          Они не играли уже… три месяца? Больше? Джиму никак не вспомнить. Кажется, со времени возвращения с Деневы они ни разу не собирались на партию. Ужасное упущение, но Джим и сегодня находится далеко от игры. Как, видимо, и Спок, потому что партию они заканчивают в ничью после шестнадцатого хода.

          — Благодарю, капитан.

          Джим поднимает взгляд на Спока и хмурится.

          — Снова капитан, да? Понимаю, — кивает Джим, облизывая губы. После того, что Спок видел и узнал, ему наверняка не по себе находиться рядом. Джим понимает, правда понимает. Ему самому противно быть с собой наедине.

          Спок молчит. Джим расценивает это за ответ.

          — Я не обижаюсь. Это нормально. Отношение к таким, как я, всегда меняется.

          — К каким таким, как ты? — хрипло спрашивает Спок и смущается своего голоса. Джим улыбается милой зеленце на его щеках.

          — Сломанным. Грязным. Испорченным. Ну, знаешь. Изнасилованным в каждую клеточку, — выплёвывает Джим с ненавистью к самому себе, но, видимо, Спок принимает этот выпад на свой счёт.

          — Капитан, я не считаю вас грязным. Вы объективно чисты, хотя, уверен, ещё не принимали акустический душ и не чистили ротовую полость.

          Джим смеётся с шутки — о да, Спок умеет разрядить обстановку — но это не значит, что он забывает.

          — Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты вызываешь доверие?

          — Вы — первый, — отвечает Спок, расставляя фигурки по начальным местам.

          — Выдержишь ещё одно откровение своего капитана, а? — дразнит Джим, криво улыбаясь. Он должен спросить, прежде чем вывалить на Спока то, что ещё никому не говорил. Даже Айле.

          — Будьте уверены в моей выносливости.

          — Да-да, вулканская супер-сила… Это будет нелегко.

          — Тогда, думаю, вам не стоит ворошить прошлое и причинять себе большую боль.

          — Не мне. Тебе. Мне уже перегорело, знаешь ли. Или нет. Не знаю, — Джим пожимает плечами и чешет затылок. — Если будет слишком — скажи.

          Джим дожидается кивка Спока и набирает в грудь воздух.

          — Ладно. Ладно, — повторяет он и встаёт со своего стула. — Не против, если я буду ходить маятником? Мне так легче. Ну, знаешь, в движении.

          — Как вам угодно.

          Джим закусывает губу и тут же её отпускает, ощутив соль и медь на языке.

          — После Тарсуса моя жизнь медленно, но наладилась. У меня был психотерапевт, с которым я едва сошёлся, но не важно. Ещё я познакомился с твоим отцом, он пришёл ко мне в дом и расспрашивал о Саавик. Тогда я думал, что это вежливость или же то, что поможет сгладить боль её родственников. Я пошёл в школу, у меня появилось много товарищей, но друзей не было — после Тарсуса доверяться кому-то было слишком тяжело, знаешь. Я учился, увлёкся программированием и инженерией, а потом был выпускной проект, и Пайк позвал меня во Флот. Ты себе представить не можешь радость подростка, когда его признал сам капитан Звёздного Флота. А ещё я любил гулять ночью. Когда Сан-Франциско накрывало туманом и жители расползались по своим бетонным пещерам. В одну такую ночь я забрался в неблагополучный район.

          Джим останавливается, словно напарывается на стену, и сглатывает привкус желчи.

          — Меня скрутил какой-то гетто-мужик, пьяный или под наркотой, или и то и другое. Я думал, он отберёт карманные и оставит меня, но, видимо, он рассчитывал на другую оплату за моё ошивание на его территории.

          — Он… Он… — Джим впервые слышит, что Спок не может закончить предложение. Джим вскидывает подбородок и улыбается.

          — Изнасиловал. Ага. Прижал к стене, заломил руки, стянул джинсы и… ну, ты понял. Было мерзко. Он вколол мне какую-то хрень, от которой всё тело было как желе, я почти и не сопротивлялся. Было ощущение, словно меня зубной пастой обмазали — холодно и жглось всё. После он назвал меня шлюхой и ушёл. Не помню, как добрался домой, но я чувствовал себя таким… спокойным. Может, это ещё действовал наркотик, а, может, мой мозг поднял щиты. Не знаю. Потом я обкололся антибиотиками, чтобы не подцепить какую заразу и сбить температуру. Сидеть две недели не мог нормально, — Джим хмыкает и наконец смотрит на Спока.

          Спок выглядит точно как в тот момент на мостике. За пять секунд до того, как Джим оказался прижат к консоли пилота. Джим даже слышит рык, с которым Спок тогда на него набросился, и сжимается, готовясь к побоям. Но ничего не происходит. Спок просто уходит.

          Джим смотрит ему вслед, затем вздыхает и садится на пол рядом со столом, на котором стоят шахматы. Он до боли давит на закрытые веки, прогоняя слёзы обиды и какую-то детскую злость на первого помощника. Он понимает, что, возможно, для Спока это было слишком, но обида застревает комом в горле. Зря он рассказал. Пожалуй, стоило подождать. Знать, что твоего друга и капитана изнасиловали дважды, наверное, слишком для любого члена экипажа. Перед Джимом и без того на цыпочках ходили и говорили шёпотом, опуская глаза. Джим, может, мог бы выдержать такое отношение от Боунса, Ухуры и Сулу, но никак не от каждого встречного подчинённого. Но Спок никогда не стал бы тем, кто жалел Джима. И сейчас Джим ощущает, что очень сильно ошибся.

          Он вспомнил тот разговор с мамой. О влюблённости Спока. Джим застонал и откинул голову, чтобы стукнуться затылком о металлическую ножку. Он идиот, вот что. Рассказать влюблённому существу о таком — это как пытать по живому. Особенно вулканцу с их гиперболизированным чувством справедливости. Джим никогда не влюблялся, но думает, что, узнай от того, кого полюбил, подобное, то утопил бы половину Вселенной в крови от жажды отмщения. Наверное. В конце концов, он точно бы взорвал пару-тройку планет, если бы что-то случилось с Айлой, Сэм, Вайноной или Джейми.

          Дверь снова открывается спустя, наверное, минуты две, и Джим поднимает взгляд и видит Спока с двумя свитками. Джим поднимается на ноги, удивлённо глядя на коммандера.

          — Что…

          — Медитация. Помогает разобраться в чувствах. Научу, — Спок дробит слова и прячет взгляд. Джим облегчённо улыбается — его не бросили. Ему хотят помочь. Это греет лучше огня. Это даже обжигает своей искренностью и робостью.

          Спок подаёт Джиму зелёный коврик для йоги и расстилает свой красный. Джим стелет рядом, пока Спок просит компьютер вывести на голоэкран запись костра.

          — Статичные звуки или образы помогают войти в транс.

          — Я… я никогда такого не делал, — признаётся Джим со смущённой улыбкой.

          — Я научу, — успокаивающе смотрит на него Спок, и Джим уверенно кивает.

          — Как мне сесть? Поза лотоса?

          — Так, как будет удобно.

          Джим хмурится и садится, выпрямив ноги. Спина быстро отзывается колющей болью, и Джим меняет позицию, садясь на пятки. Тогда затекают ноги. В конце концов он подгибает одну ногу под себя, а вторую вытягивает. Он замечает, что Спок смотрит на него с вулканской улыбкой, и тут же смущается.

          — Теперь глубокий вдох, — Спок ведёт счёт. — И выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Слушайте треск поленьев. Смотрите на языки пламени. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.

          Джим чувствует, как в груди растёт успокоение, которое ранее он никогда в жизни не чувствовал. Разве что в те ночи, когда лежал в поле рядом с дедом Ти.

          — Закрывайте глаза. Выдох. Слушайте, как горит дерево. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Вы…

          Джим уже не слышит Спока, в его сознании разливается слепящая тишина. Он никогда не мог подумать, что тишина может быть не пугающей.

          В действительности это не тишина — Джим слышит какой-то пульсирующий, нарастающий гул, в чём-то напоминающий биение человеческого сердца. Джим сосредотачивается на нём, и спустя мгновение видит его.

          Сквозь белизну его сознания выцветает жёлто-оранжевый шар. Джим узнаёт его мгновенно — единственная звезда Солнечной системы. Его Солнце.

          Оранжевый гигант на белом фоне выглядит тусклым, и Джим думает о черноте космического пространства. Гул усиливается, белизна затемняется, и теперь не видно ни единой звезды, кроме той, что согревает родную планету Джима. Джиму спокойно.

          Джим восхищается этим величием. Он летал рядом со многими звёздами, видел их достаточно — и красных, холодных, и супер-новых, пышущих энергией. Но своё Солнце узнает из миллиона.

          — Очаровательно.

          Джим вздрагивает и оборачивается, видя Спока. Его лицо освещено тёплым светом как от восковой свечи, а в глазах отражается плазма звезды.

          — Очаровательно, — выдыхает Джим, возвращаясь к созерцанию Солнца.

          — Вулкан согревался таким же оранжевым гигантом. Наше солнце было жгучим и опасным даже для своих детей. Ваше солнце нежнее.

          Джим улыбается и протягивает руку вперёд. Он чувствует, как тепло мягко лижет его пальцы.

          — Ты плод моего сознания? — спрашивает Джим у Спока, подставляя ладонь лучам.

          — Нет. Я нарушил одно из правил Сурака и произвёл несанкционированный мелд.

          — Саавик говорила, что в случаях крайней необходимости вулканцы могут так поступать. Думаю, сегодня как раз такой случай, — Джим поворачивает к Споку голову и смотрит на него с улыбкой. — Подойди.

          Спок хмурит брови, но подходит. Джим кивает на свою руку, предлагая повторить тот же трюк. Тонкий лучик света уже тянется к Споку, оплетая его пальцы и подсвечивая кожу. Джим видит зелёные разводы на ладони и запястье. Спок резко выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь теплу.

          Джим думает о том, что, наверное, не ему единственному холодно в космосе.

          — Это всё только в моей голове, да? Когда я очнусь, не будет того же эффекта, что при плавании в море?

          Спок открывает глаза и смотрит на Джима с вопросом.

          — Ну, у людей считается, что если ложишься спать с полным мочевым пузырём и если тебе снится море, то обязательно сделаешь лужу в постели.

          Спок выглядит возмущённым, и Джим смеётся. От его смеха гул становится более частым. Джим осознаёт, что этот гул — звук Солнца. Как только он мог забыть.

          — Нелогичное заключение.

          — Я тоже так думаю. Куда логичнее то, что если сунуть палец или руку спящего в посудину с холодной водой, то произойдёт тот же эффект.

          Спок смотрит на него так, словно Джим только что сломал очередной закон физики. Джим вновь хохочет, и тепло становится гуще, а пульсация звука почти сливается в одну непрерывную ноту.

          — Солнце реагирует на твоё настроение. Любопытно.

          — Да? Возможно.

          Они молчат и смотрят на то, как двигается плазма, изредка прорываясь в черноту вакуума.

          — Знаешь, я всегда любил слушать звуки, которые издают магнитные поля небесных тел. Все считают, что в космосе невозможно что-то воспроизвести, но не является ли доказательством это? Вакуум может проводить звуки. В каком-то смысле.

          — В битве с Краллом и пчёлами ты доказал это сполна, Джим.

          Джим широко улыбается.

          — Да уж, устроили лучшую вечеринку в галактике.

          Они молчат. Джима завораживает пульсация звука, тепло и смена пятен на Солнце. Он смотрит на звезду до слёз в глазах, ощущая, как сердце переполняет умиротворение, которого он не чувствовал, пожалуй, с тех пор, как держал на руках Джейми.

          — Я предпочитаю звуки планет, состоящих изо льда.  
   
          Джим удивлённо поворачивает голову к Споку.  
   
          — Правда? Они меня всегда пугали.

          — Этот звук напоминает звук поющей чаши. Они используются для медитации.

 — Ух ты, — поражённо выдыхает Джим. — Никогда об этом не думал. Ну, в смысле, никогда не сравнивал звуки планет с чем-то ещё, более знакомым. Есть звук, который тебя пугает?

          — Вулканцы не…

          — Да-да, знаю, но ты меня понял.

          — Звук сингулярности.

          — Тогда дай пять. Ну, то есть, согласен полностью. Самый жуткий звук вселенной, пожалуй. Если, конечно, его изъять и включить тому, кто не знает что это, может, он и не покажется таким страшным. Но зная, что это — песня чёрной дыры, становится не по себе. Хорошо, что мы не включали звуковые сенсоры, когда отправляли Неро внутрь дыры, да?

          Спок смотрит на Джима и кивает. Джим хмыкает.

          — Мы бы оглохли. Да эта штука могла бы разорвать наш корабль одним звуковым ударом, не будь _Энтерпрайз_ покрыта тремя слоями титана.

          Спок снова кивает.

          — Спасибо, — говорит Джим, поворачиваясь к Споку. — Это правда помогло.

          — Моей заслуги в этом нет. Это, — Спок указывает взглядом на Солнце, — работа твоего сознания.

          — Странно, что оно выбрало именно Солнце, да? — наклонив голову и наблюдая за новой вспышкой, спрашивает Джим.

          — Нет. Не странно.

          А затем Джим приходит в себя. Он ещё ощущает фантомное тепло, но потом осознаёт, что это тепло исходит от тела Спока.

          Джим едва не отпрыгивает в испуге. Ему с трудом удаётся успокоить сердцебиение. Спок открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на Джима. Затем он молча поднимается и пересаживается на свой коврик.

          — Я… — хрипло пытается объяснить неизвестно что Джим и облизывает губы. — Я просто…

          Его невнятные слова обрывает звук коммуникатора. Джим вздрагивает, а Спок спокойно прослеживает его движения, пока Джим роется на столе.

          — Да! — рявкает он в микрофон.

          — Ты там в порядке? Твой пульс подскочил так, что ты мог потерять сознание. Снова.

          — Да, Боунс, всё… всё в порядке. Чашку горячего чая уронил.

          — Уверен, что мне не нужно приходить?

          — Да-да, всё нормально. Отдыхай, — Джим потирает лоб и отключается. Он вертит в руках коммуникатор, боясь смотреть на Спока. Между ними много не решённых вопросов и много повисших слов. Джиму страшно сказать что-либо, чтобы не добавить к уже существующим ещё больше.

          Когда Джим решается заговорить, каюта взрывается красным светом и звуком тревоги.

          — Капитан Кирк на мостик. Капитан Кирк на мостик.

          Джим моргает. Спок уже на ногах и подаёт ему жёлтую рубашку.

          — Капитан, — Спок склоняет голову и идёт к двери.

          Джим со вздохом натягивает командное золото и следует за первым офицером.

          В коридорах и на мостике царит суматоха. Джим хмурится и требует немедленного отчёта. Он включается в работу, забывая обо всём, кроме своего корабля и экипажа.

          Джиму кажется, что у него разбивается сердце, когда он вызывает компьютер и требует назначить самоуничтожение Энтерпрайз. Джим смотрит в глаза Спока, который стоит прямой как палка и выглядит так, словно уже готов умереть с честью.

           — Компьютер, капитан Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. Процедура самоуничтожения, — Джим замолкает, чтобы обвести взглядом замолчавший мостик. Все лица повернуты к нему — кто-то смотрит с неверием, кто-то — смиренно и понимающе. — Код процедуры один. Код один-один-А. Включить самоуничтожение.

          — Капитан, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, подтверждено. Процедура один завершена.

          Джим сглатывает и смотрит на Спока за своей спиной. Спок смотрит в ответ мгновение и вскидывает подбородок.

          — Компьютер, коммандер С‘чн Т‘гай Спок, офицер науки, процедура самоуничтожения два. Код один-один-А-два-Б. Подтверждаю команду самоуничтожения.

          — Коммандер, С‘чн Т‘гай Спок, офицер науки, подтверждено.

          — Боунс, — шепчет Джим, кивая Боунсу, сложившему руки на груди. Боунс громко выдыхает.

          — Компьютер, доктор Леонард Гораций Маккой, глава медицинской службы, процедура самоуничтожения три, код три-один-один-А-два-Б-три. Подтверждаю команду самоуничтожения.

          — Доктор, Леонард Гораций Маккой, подтверждено. Процедура самоуничтожения подтверждена. Ожидание финального кода.

          — Компьютер, установить обратный отсчёт на двадцать минут. Без уведомлений. Код Кирк-один-ноль-ноль-Альфа.

          — Подтверждено. Взрыв варп-ядра через девятнадцать минут и пятьдесят восемь секунд.

          — Палубы двадцать пять, двадцать два, девять и восемь заблокированы?

          — Так точно, капитан, но клингоны пытаются прорваться сквозь защиту.

          — Корабль нужен им в целостности. Коммандер Спок, займитесь компьютерной безопасностью этих палуб — не дайте ни одному клингону ступить дальше обозначенных палуб, — Джим отдаёт приказы, просчитывая все возможные варианты. Чёрт возьми, у них новенький корабль — Штаб ему голову за него откусит, если он его угробит. Пусть эта новая _Энтерпрайз_ ещё кажется чужой по ночам, когда Джим слушает мелодию современнейшего варп-двигателя, но это его корабль. И никакой клингон не умостит свою грязную задницу на кресло Джима. — Лейтенант Чехов, помогите…

          Джим разворачивается к месту навигатора и замирает. Он теряет драгоценную секунду — на главном экране всё ещё идёт обратный отсчёт, и трясёт головой.

          Потолок горит красным. Это нервирует.

          — Я имел ввиду лейтенант Лесли, окажите посильную помощь коммандеру Споку. Подготовить капсулы эвакуации. На всякий случай, — тихо выдыхает Джим, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла до белых костяшек.

          Клингоны, рыча и проклиная Федерацию, уходят так, как и прибыли. Джим с облегчением отдаёт команду остановить обратный отсчёт и поднять остатки щитов. Команда мостика аплодирует Джиму, и все они такие бледные, что Боунс тут же принимается за трикодер, а после отсылает всех, кто был на смене, по каютам, приписывая десятичасовой отдых. Скотти вздыхает, но обещает передать работу по восстановлению и замене цепей сменщику.

          Джим добирается к своей каюте нескоро — сначала он отправляется в спортзал, где проводит полтора часа усиленной тренировки, после душа идёт в столовую, и лишь потом — в каюту. Его приводит в ужас объём работы — помимо просроченных рапортов ему придётся описывать в мельчайших деталях то, что произошло сегодня. И, после того как отчёты доберутся до Штаба, ему предстоит вынести глобальную головомойку и чувствовать себя провинившимся ребёнком. Его достало доказывать этим напыщенным индюкам, в космосе бывавшие разве что во время обучения и на курортах, что он не идиот и действовал по ситуации. Арчер, конечно, прикроет, но есть ещё Комак, который давно навострился посадить в кресло _Энтерпрайз_ свою племянницу. Джим не позволит.

          Засыпая, Джим чувствует умиротворение. Гул варп-ядра, открывающиеся-закрывающиеся двери турболифтов и кают, попискивание компьютерного терминала — всё это знакомо и за время, которое Джим провёл на космических кораблях, стало родным.

          Он часто думает о том, что произойдёт, когда он вернётся на Землю. Земля давно перестала значить дом. Дом — это вот: каюта, мостик, инженерные палубы, лаборатории, даже медотсек. Дом — это _Энтерпрайз_. Хотя, Джим думает, что дом — это его семья.

          На Земле у него никого нет. Вайнона в космосе, и Джим не надеется, что отпуск у них выпадет на один и тот же день. Сэм и Айла с Джейми на Деневе. Гейла работает с Томом на Звёздной базе 12. Боунс, Спок, Нийота, Скотти и Сулу — здесь, на _Энтерпрайз_. Больше у Джима никого нет, но Джим тому не печалится — у него и без того огромная семья. К счастью, в этой семье нет пьяного дядюшки. Позже Джим меняет своё мнение, видя как Боунс и Скотти непрофессионально используют конфискат орионского нелегального судна.

          Джим боится окончания миссии. Он боится, что многие его покинут, устав от космоса точно так же, как устал он. За четыре года они видели всякое — не всегда приятное. Джим вспоминает то, как его женщин обозвали рабынями и грубо выволокли из-за стола короля одной из планет. Джим помнит, как на одной из исследовательских миссий сверхсущество решило позабавиться и устроило на них охоту. Помнит, как в последствии этой охоты держал на руках истерзанное, изорванное в мясо тело Чехова. Помнит, как горела тарелка _Энтерпрайз_ в атмосфере, и как он наблюдал за её падением с окошка спасательной капсулы.

         Джим не уверен, что сам согласится повторить что-то подобное. В конце концов, у него много претензий к политике Флота, ограничивающей действия капитана и экипажа во время чрезвычайного положения. Джим не уверен, что не устал постоянно защищаться от попыток космоса всячески его убить. Но единственное, в чём Джим уверен — он не устал защищать свою семью. И никогда не устанет.

          Если Боунс, Спок, Нийота, Сулу и Скотти согласятся остаться, Джим пойдёт за ними. Если хоть кто-то из них останется на _Энтерпрайз_  — Джим вернётся в кресло. Потому что это его долг — защищать тех, кто принял его таким, каким он есть.


	3. Chapter 3

      Штаб выставляет Джима как того, кто специально выбирает самые опасные задания. Джим скрипит зубами и шипит, что это как раз-таки Штаб отправляет их на задания, в трети случаев заканчивающихся повреждениями корабля и смертями членов экипажа. Спок позади Джима вселяет уверенность, подтверждает его слова, спокойно и по-вулкански предлагая предоставить полный анализ о том, сколько процентов заданий, отправленных Штабов, стали причиной масштабных потерь из-за недостатка данных или же намеренного утаивания критически важной информации. Джим, знающий Спока уже не один и не два года, расшифровывает это как «Пошли вон, мерзкие бюрократы».  
  
      Кормак в ярости, и Джим едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать язык консервативной брюзге. В итоге он говорит: «Выкуси, старикашка» в погасший экран связи. Спок смотрит на Джима неодобрительно, но с вулканской улыбкой, и Джим хохочет. И становится спокойно.  
  
      Джим с робкой надеждой заглядывает в будущее. Ему кажется, что всё начинает налаживаться.  
  
      После того разговора со Споком, Джим наконец-то рассказывает Айле всё. Абсолютно всё. Она профессионально начинает терапию и непрофессионально, после сессии, обещает попросить Спока стукнуть его поувесистей, если он ещё раз утаит что-то настолько важное, и рассказать потом Сэм, которая обязательно потом поможет упрятать тело недалёкого братца.  
  
       _Энтерпрайз_ зависает на орбите Деневы. Джим тискает племянника на пол года вперёд. Несмотря на то, что они с Джейми остаются сутками наедине пока Айла и Сэм работают, Джиму невероятно мало того проведенного времени, когда приходит время возвращаться в Штаб на Деневе. Джим берёт племянника с собой, вызывая улыбки всех встречных, а также впервые видит такую широкую, но грустную улыбку Боунса, хватающего ребёнка за руку. Джим смотрит на друга понимающе — он хоть и не отец лично, но может хотя бы слабо представить боль разлучения Боунса со своей дочкой. Спок и Ухура стоят рядом, смотря на Джейми с теплом. На совещание Джиму приходится отдать Джейми подоспевшему Сулу, согласившемуся походить с племянником по местным садам. Джейми ещё слишком мал, чтобы лживо улыбаться в лица не самых приятных персон.  
  
      Они снимаются с орбиты спустя неделю, и у Джима не хватает сил, чтобы обернуться на плач Джейми. Сулу и Боунс подбадривают его как могут и предлагают собраться на ночной киномарафон. Джим соглашается при условии, что новое задание не станет новой ловушкой.  
  
      Задание оказывается спокойным и на редкость мирным, хотя планета холодная и не особо приветливая для туристов. Зато они находят вещество, которое сильно похожее по структуре на то, чем заправляются их репликаторы, только более концентрированное. Джим вместе с синерубашечниками разделяет восторг — если им удастся доказать, что это вещество куда экономичнее и более выгодное, то, возможно, Тарсус больше никогда не повторится в подопечном Федерации космосе.  
  
      Спустя час Спок и Боунс окапываются в лаборатории, проверяя новые образцы, собранные на соседней планете, ядро которой — чистейший алмаз. Джим часто к ним наведывается, спрашивая о прогрессе — холодный кристалл вместо редкой магмы явно что-то новенькое. Ещё в Академии он изучал теории о планетах, ядра которых состоят из твёрдых материалов, но видеть кусочек прозрачного как стекло ядра целой планеты, к тому же класса М, невероятно. В такие моменты Джим вспоминает, чем его так восхищал, восхищает и, он надеется, будет восхищать Флот — видеть своими глазами невероятное, не подчиняющее никаким законам природы, и пытаться придумать всей командой новые законы.  
  
      Следующей они исследуют планету-странницу, большую газовую гигантшу, абсолютно не подчинённую ни единому закону физики, заодно испытывая новейшие защитные костюмы, рассчитанные на атмосферу температура которой достигает половины температуры оранжевой звезды. Испытание проходит успешно, и Джим почти готов связаться к Кормаком, чтобы показать ему средний палец. Не все, далеко не все миссии _Энтерпрайз_ заканчиваются потерями — большая их часть к счастью заключается в сборе информации и сортировки полученных данных. И, если Фортуна на их стороне, новыми открытиями, которые потом ещё долго будут обсуждаться в научных кругах всей Федерацией.  
  
      Они исследуют действительно глубокий космос, подтверждая или опровергая теории, которые придумали до них. Арчер и Бернетт едва ли в ладоши не хлопают, получая новые данные — заядлые скучающие по космосу исследователи, в них ещё не спят, и Джим рад делиться с ними всем, что у них есть, включая свои мысли по поводу полученной информации. Это приятно — когда тебя слушают и прислушиваются.  
  
      Когда Джиму по закрытой линии приходит приказ явиться на Звёздную Базу 13 для судебного разбирательства, Джим ощущает дежа вю.  
  
      Джим собирает Боунса и Спока, рассказывая о сообщении. Боунс крайне возмущён самим фактом, Спок возмущён тем, что не выслали никакой информации — ни кто выставил обвинение, ни в чем, собственно, обвинение состоит. Джим разводит руками и говорит, что узнают на месте.  
  
      К базе восемь дней пути на максимальном варпе, но они идут на умеренной скорости, чтобы не перегружать двигатели по совету Скотти, и добираются к базе за десять. Экипаж воодушевлён скорыми увольнительными, но слегка подавлен тем, что их выловили в разгар исследования воистину дальних рубежей — Джим прекрасно их понимает. Открывать новые созвездия и планеты куда более захватывающе, чем рутинный сбор данных с уже открытых.  
  
      Джима под локоть тут же ловит Сэм, с другой её стороны Гейла, и обе они сосредоточены и готовы рвать глотки. Джим даже пугается на минуту, что сейчас они вцепятся в его. Но всё оказывается прозаичнее — Сэм не хочет, чтобы Джим встречался с обвинителем — прокурором Эндрю Шоу. Сэм объясняет всё в каюте.  
  
      — Какая-то змея из Штаба, чьё имя я не стану называть, — Джим уже понимает, о ком она говорит по одному пристальному яростному взгляду, — решила взяться за тебя всеми своими мерзкими гнилыми зубами, братец. Не знаю, чем ему насолил ты, мама или папа, что он так отчаянно пытается заткнуть тебя за решётку или хотя бы выкинуть из Флота с позором, но сейчас нам нужно его прижать, чтобы не рыпался дальше.  
  
      — Мама? Папа? — Джим удивлённо оборачивается, хмурясь, когда Сэм наливает в стакан что-то, похожее на виски.  
  
      — Не смотри так на меня, я не кормлю грудью, — отмахивается сестра, делая небольшой глоток.  
  
      — Сэм думает, что Кормака задело твоё существование. Об этом ещё адмирал Пайк упоминал, но не развивал эту тему, — перекидывая ногу на ногу отвечает за Сэм Гейла. Джим переводит взгляд на неё.  
  
      — Моё существование? Что это, чёрт возьми, значит?  
  
      — Твоё первое дело, помнишь? Когда на тебя хотели повесить убийство Кодоса, инкриминируя это как намеренное, спланированное убийство, а не как меру крайней необходимости? Всем было понятно, что там была война, а на войне не считают трупы, но Кормак, чтоб ему, искал любой способ от тебя избавиться. Я удивлена, что он не подослал к тебе кого-то, пока ты, идиот, сидел за взлом.  
  
      — Вообще-то… — Джим смущённо чешет нос, и Сэм почти рычит.  
  
      — И ты молчал?!  
  
      — Да это же тюрьма — откуда я мог знать, что они были подосланными? — в тон ей повышает голос Джим. Нервы под его кожей чешутся, а кровь закипает. Как только он регистрирует то, что уже стоит, готовый драться со сжатыми кулаки, сразу же разжимает пальцы и прикрывает глаза, начиная дышать на счёт, как советовал Боунс.  
  
      — Тише! — шипит на них Гейла.  
  
      — Кстати, а ты что тут делаешь? — Джим ощущает больше усталости, как обычно после выбросов ярости. А ещё он чувствует горький вкус вины — Сэм же его сестра. Конечно она волнуется.  
  
      — Моральная поддержка, — хмыкает Гейла, наливая себе того же, что и Сэм. Джим наиграно раздражённо вздыхает, маскируя свою необъятную благодарность, которая с трудом помещается в груди. Прежде с ним были только Сэм и мама.  
  
      — Как Марта? — решает спросить Джим, пока Сэм копается в ПАДДе. Гейла светло улыбается.  
  
      — Всё отлично. Поступила в Академию на медика. Может через несколько лет она вернётся на твой корабль уже в качестве пополнения экипажа.  
  
      — Надеюсь. А ты не планируешь?  
  
      Гейла хмыкает и пожимает плечами, рассказывая ему о своём новом проекте и команде, с которой она уже сработалась и которую пока не готова покидать.  
  
      Спустя два часа Джим покидает каюту Сэм и встречает Боунса. Вид у него, должно быть, неважный, потому что Боунс тут же сканирует его трикодером, успокаивается при виде нормы физических показателей и тянет в сторону одной из забегаловок.  
  
      Боунс не спрашивает ничего до того момента, пока Джим не приканчивает весь обед до последней крошки и не принимает таблетки. А потом Джим рассказывает сам. О том, что ему выдвинули обвинение в саботаже собственного корабля, и, судя по всему, хотят сделать виноватым в том, что на _Энтерпрайз_ напали пчёлы Кралла.  
  
      Боунс молчит какое-то время, а тогда почти на весь зал спрашивает, не подхватили ли в Штабе дельтанский лишай все разом. Джим задаётся тем же вопросом.  
  
      Позже они перехватывают Спока — Джим некоторое время трёт глаза ладонью, увидев как какая-то девушка смеётся и свободно касается его первого. И эта девушка — не Ухура. Да и Ухура никогда не позволяла себе такого поведения при посторонних. Это странно, но Джим решает не заострять внимания. Они со Споком друзья — расскажет если захочет.  
  
      Спок переводит своё внимание на них и, кажется, смущён, но быстро берёт себя в руки. Джим вводит в курс дела и его, получая в ответ эквивалентную реакцию что и от Боунса, но, конечно, в вулканском стиле.  
  
      Джим не посвящает в дело никого из остальной команды, позволяя им отдохнуть — все они этого заслужили, а Спок и Боунс всё равно учувствуют в слушании.  
  
      Подготовка к процессу происходит в обстановке спокойнее, чем при первой встрече с Сэм. Сэм абсолютно уверена в том, что присяжные на их стороне, так как треть служила на кораблях, «не задницы в Штабе просиживала как некоторые», а действующие офицеры знают как капитаны относятся к своим кораблям. Джим спрашивает откуда об этом знает Сэм, на что та дарит ему тяжёлый взгляд из разряда «мой младший брат идиотский гений», и Джим затыкается.  
  
      На самом заседании всё оборачивается в другую, непредвиденную сторону. Джим почти не удивлён.  
  
      Джиму выставляют завуалированные обвинения в смерти тех, чьи лица он всё ещё видит в кошмарах. Когда Джима начинают расспрашивать о том, смог ли он в теории отключить бур раньше, Сэм не выдерживает и протестует, на что судья отказывает. Сэм выглядит шокированной — но только Джим замечает.  
  
      Во время перерыва у Сэм трясутся руки, и она уходит, отговариваясь звонком. Джиму так страшно не было с того времени, как он впервые ступил на борт _Энтерпрайз_ в качестве капитана.  
  
      На следующий день Джима находит злая как сто сарков Вайнона. От неё исходят волны ярости, но Джим знает, что они направлены не на него. Вайнона не принимает участия в слушании, но приносит дурную весточку — прокурор планирует тянуть за нитку Тарсуса, чтобы, скорее всего, в итоге признать Джима непригодным к действительной службе на корабле. Что значит в лучшем случае Джима понизят в звании, а в худшем — снимут с _Энтерпрайз_ и отправят в какой-то штаб. Туда, куда Джим стремился год назад — спокойная, тихая и оседлая жизнь сейчас пугает больше смерти.  
  
      Заседание подтверждает слова матери — судья произносит слова о том, что каждый дал подписку о неразглашении, и за нарушение запрета нарушитель получит строгое наказание. Джим готовится к худшему.  
  
      К удивлению Джима, Сэм просит связаться с Томом — Том отвечает на все вопросы как единственный из свидетелей Тарсуса, видевший последнюю битву помимо Джима. Том оперирует сухими фактами — о том, каким был их план, как они ему следовали и что получили в итоге — Том мало говорит о самом Джиме и его личном к нему отношении, что, видимо, позитивно влияет на присяжных. Джим по опыту знает, что эмоциональные заверения в невиновности чаще дают обратный эффект, в то время как прямые, разложенные по полочкам доказательства произнесённые уверенным, спокойным голосом, вызывают доверие.  
  
      Также опрашивают Боунса — как участника спасительной операции. Боунс почти шипит ответы на вопросы прокурора, объясняя, что Джим был ранен и истощён настолько, что-то, что он остался жив настоящее чудо. Он рассказывает о реабилитации Джима после Тарсуса — о проблемах с питанием и дыханием, а также о ПТСР и тревожном расстройстве, но все диагнозы давно позади. Джим также слышит в речи Боунса то, что не слышит никто другой — Боунс знает, что прошлое всё ещё бьёт по Джиму. Прокурор переспрашивает — уверен ли доктор МакКой, что Джим Кирк пригоден в службе, и Боунс, к облегчению Джима, не кричит «Да ну конечно же, чёрт вас дери!», а спокойно предоставляет последние результаты обследований — как физического, так и психологического.  
  
      Прокурор хорошо скрывает недовольство, но Джим давно научился читать людей и видеть сквозь маски.  
  
      Позже в своей каюте и в компании Сэм, Вайноны, Гейлы, Боунса и Спока, Джим объявляет свою догадку — его заказали. Заказали любыми способами избавиться от него на _Энтерпрайз_ , а, лучше, во Флоте. Сэм фыркает, говоря, что она ему об этом давно твердит.  
  
      Легче Джиму от этого не становится.  
  
      На следующий день слушания нет, так что Джим растеряно слоняется по территории базы, неуверенный в том, что сможет его отвлечь. На самом деле он не горит желанием с кем-то общаться, а любое его хобби как раз предполагает общение. Ему хватает того, что его останавливает каждый третий, а каждый второй приветствует. Иногда популярность во вред.  
  
      Джим доходит до рекреационной палубы, кажется, под номером шесть, когда снова встречает Спока с той девушкой с Мирании, в этот раз Джиму удаётся лучше опознать её расу. Они оба в перчатках и защитных фартуках, с клубнями какого-то растения в руках.  
  
      Джим прячет любопытство и просто кивает Споку в ответ, проходя сквозь двери и оказываясь в ботаническом саду. У Джима нет желания лезть в личную жизнь Спока, когда у самого в голове настоящий салат из мыслей.  
  
      На встречу Джиму выходит Сулу — в таком же фартуке и перчатках, что и Спок. Глаза у Сулу блестят почти маниакально, и Джим ему улыбается почти искренне.  
  
      — Нашли себе занятие, лейтенант?  
  
      — Ага, — Сулу улыбается в ответ, снимая перчатки. — Мы с мистером Споком и доктором Онгой нашли здесь образцы почти всех тех растений, которые были в дендрарии на нашей _Энтерпрайз_. Помнишь, что мы не могли начать выращивать сад? Теперь получив все семена и отростки, на новой _Энтерпрайз_ возможно возродить прежний дендрарий. Круто, правда?  
  
      — Я рад. Это хорошая новость, — Джим хлопает Сулу по плечу, и тот смеётся, но тут же серьёзнеет.  
  
      — У тебя всё в порядке, Джим? Ты выглядишь расстроенным.  
  
      — У капитанов всегда не всё в порядке, — вздыхает Джим с усталой улыбкой, кивает и идёт дальше.  
  
      Ботанический сад кишит учёными и посетителями. Но здесь на Джима почти никто не обращает внимания, и он спокойно прогуливается по территории, дыша влажным, сыроватым воздухом с запахом земли и озона.  
  
      Джим тратит в саду больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы — его разыскивает Боунс, ругая за то, что без предупреждения ушёл куда-либо. Они встречаются в столовой, где Боунс снова высказывает своё волнение.  
  
      — Твоя сестра ясно дала понять — тебя пытаются убрать и скомпрометировать, и ты должен всегда быть на виду. А ты берёшь и сваливаешь в какое-то забытое место, никому и слова не сказав!  
  
      — Меня видели Спок и Сулу, не кипятись, — хмурится Джим, обнимая руками чашку кофе. Он не ел с утра, но голода нет, что не так странно. Вспомнив о прошлых проблемах с питанием, Джим всё же отмахивается от ворчания Боунса и реплицирует себе овсянку с фруктами. На его выбор Боунс вздёргивает бровь, но молчит, зато кивает, когда Джим достаёт свои таблетки.  
  
      Они возвращаются на палубу кают, когда Джима перехватывает Скотти — с горящими, чуть пьяными глазами и с куда сильным акцентом, чем обычно. Он торопливо объясняет, чего хочет, но Джим всё равно просит его притормозить. Уже на стандарте Скотти объявляет о своём новом открытии, которое хочет опробовать на _Энтерпрайз_ и просит у Джима разрешение. Джим, потребовав обещания не прикончить корабль окончательно, позволяет внести улучшения, и запоздало думает, что возможно не сможет их испытать, если суд пройдёт не так как должно.  
  
      На третьем заседании прокурор подымает ещё одну засекреченную тему — в этот раз в зале присутствует и Спок. Шоу спрашивает Боунса о возможностях крови Хана и о показателях Джима после того, как его мозговая деятельность возродилась. Боунс снова предоставляет отчёты, но прокурор не выглядит расстроенным как в прошлый раз. Он вызывает для дачи показаний Спока и расспрашивает уже его о том, как вёл себя Джим после того, как вернулся на службу.  
  
      Спок обстоятельно разъясняет, что произошедшее, несомненно, повлияло на капитана, но это влияние оказалось позитивным — Джим стал более вдумчивым и щепетильным в работе, но не более. Никакой агрессивности или проявлений качеств, которые были у Хана.  
  
      Прокурор на заявление Спока спокойно кивает, а затем предоставляет документы о суде, предшествующим Нибиру — Джим не понимает логики, как и, судя по бровям, Спок.  
  
      Теперь прокурор спрашивает Спока, не вступал ли капитан Кирк в сексуальную связь с кем-то из экипажа во время несения службы на корабле. Спок, хмурясь, отвечает, что не имеет об этом сведений, потому не может ответить. Тогда прокурор спрашивает, не предлагал ли Джим вступить в сексуальную связь с ним самому Споку.  
  
      Джим открывает рот в крайнем удивлении. Боунс позади него рычит от негодования, а присяжные, как и Сэм, поражены обвинением. Сэм протестует, но судья отклоняет протест, и у Джима потеют ладони.  
  
      Конечно же Джим никогда не предлагал Споку ничего подобного. Да у него и в мыслях не было приставать ко Споку, потому что… ну, это ведь Спок! Его друг, вулканец, его брат и семья, не говоря уже о том, что у него есть или была Ухура, а Джим никогда бы… Но ведь Спок тогда, кажется, век назад, его поцеловал. И так как свидетелей не было, это можно было бы расценить как… Джиму кажется, что у него кипит мозг, и ему так страшно, что он застывает как парализованный.  
  
      Прокурор улыбается победно в наступившей тишине. Голос Спока — ровный и спокойный — отвечает, что нет. Капитан никогда не предлагал ему вступить в связь.  
  
      Но ответ Спока не меняет того, что заражённое семя дало свой росток. Джим видит это в глазах присяжных.  
  
      Прокурор указывает на документы об отставке Кристины Чепел, а также на опросы и головидео со времён Академии, где видно, что Джим относится к Гейле далеко не как к другу. К этим записям Шоу добавляет, что Гейла служила под началом Кирка до 2263 года, и надёжный свидетель, имя которого он не называет по желанию свидетеля, сообщил, что капитан Джеймс Тибериус Кирк и лейтенант Гейла состояли в сексуальных отношениях до того момента, как она подала прошение на перевод. Точно так же, как и медсестра Чепел.  
  
      Сэм протестует — и Джим знает, что это заявление очень слабое, но всё же росток уже пробил почву. У Джима дрожат руки.  
  
      У него отберут _Энтерпрайз_. Снова. И вышвырнут из Флота. Что он будет делать? Что он будет делать тогда, когда у него заберут всё — и семью, и цель жизни? Снова сидеть в барах, воровать со счетов и снимать на ночь партнёров?  
  
      Судья объявляет перерыв.  
  
      Выйдя из зала, Джим едва удерживается от того, чтобы прислониться к стене — ноги его не держат. Под локоть его подхватывает Боунс и ведёт подальше. Различать перед собой предметы Джим начинает тогда, когда перед его носом появляется огромная чашка с кофе.  
  
      — Пей.  
  
      Джим вздрагивает и оборачивается, видя Вайнону. Она садится рядом, кивает Боунсу и ждёт, пока Джим не выпивает до дна. Дрожь унимается, холод притупляется.  
  
      — Сэм мне вкратце рассказала, что произошло. И у меня один вопрос — Спок сказал правду?  
  
      — Конечно правду, — сложив руки на груди, отзывается Боунс, но Джим подымает на него тяжёлый взгляд. — Что? Только не говори, что вы…  
  
      — Нет, — обрывает его Джим, хмурясь. Он трёт переносицу и вздыхает. — Но… Всё сложно.  
  
      — Спок его поцеловал, — объясняет Вайнона и Джим вспыхивает.  
  
      — Мам!  
  
      — Леонард — твой друг, я удивлена, что он ещё не знает!  
  
      — Как это — поцеловал?! — кричит Боунс, но тут же понижает голос до шипения. — Ты его что, шоколадом напоил?!  
  
      — Он сам его выпил, — бурчит Джим, ёжась. Говорить о таком ему не по себе. Наверное, потому что никогда и ни с кем не говорил о чём-то подобном.  
  
      — «Сам выпил». Вулканец — и сам выпил шоколад, который отключает ему мозги? Вы друг друга стоите — то один объестся того, что вызывает анафилактический шок, то второй напьётся вдрызг, а потом судебный процесс и всем крышка.  
  
      — Боунс, — устало тормозит его Джим и переводят взгляд на Вайнону. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что заткнуть его теперь невозможно?  
  
      — Меня другое интересует. Как вы собираетесь с этого выпутываться?  
  
      — О поцелуе никто кроме нас четверых не знает. И не узнает, надеюсь. Мне не нравится, что в дело вплели Гейлу — мы с ней ни разу не спали со времён Нибиру.  
  
      — Забудь о Гейле — тебя никто не станет винить в этих отношениях. «Надёжный свидетель» это как «ну ходили слухи», а суд не принимает таких доказательств.  
  
      — Хотел бы я знать, кто такие слухи пустил, — шипит Боунс, и Джим вздыхает.  
  
      — Да о нас не знал разве что слепой и глухой, а, раз уж таких на борту _Энтерпрайз_  нет, то знали все. Не удивительно, что поползли слухи. Я более поражён тем, как всплыло заявление Чепел. Она не указывала причин, и никто, кроме тебя, не знал. Как они пронюхали?!  
  
      — Кристина могла пожаловаться какой-то подруге, — пожимает плечами Боунс. — Ну, как это бывает у обиженных партнёров.  
  
      Джим задумывается, но не может сосредоточиться под взглядом Вайноны. И вдруг вспоминает.  
  
      — Маркус, — стонет он, ударяя себя по лицу ладонью. — Чёрт, как я забыл?  
  
      — Маркус? Адмирал? — хмурится Вайнона, выравнивая спину. — Он тут при чём?  
  
      — Не адмирал, а его дочь, Кэрол. Она упоминала о том, что была подругой Чепел, и та ей рассказала о моей репутации. Я ещё, дурак, посмеялся над этим.  
  
      — Кэрол? Да нет, ну не могла же она подать на тебя жалобу!  
  
      — А ей не нужно было подавать, — Вайнона встаёт и направляется к репликатору. — Её только должны были услышать. Если она сказала об этом раз, то сказала бы во второй. Уши есть и у стен.  
  
      Позже вечером Джима находит Сэм. Сэм выглядит дёрганной, и Джим чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
      — Значит так, — завязывая волосы в пучок, Сэм кивает в сторону ПАДДа. — Я подала прошение о замене судьи, но мне отказали, аргументируя тем, что моих доказательств недостаточно. Кое-кто решительно в тебя вцепился, Джимми.  
  
      Джим хмурится, читая письмо.  
  
      — Они задались целью снять тебя с должности. И не оставляют ни единой лазейки тебе оправдаться.  
  
      Джим откладывает ПАДД и трёт лицо.  
  
      — Я устал от этого дерьма.  
  
      — Я знаю, — Сэм садится рядом, кладя руку на плечо Джима. — И я не понимаю, какого чёрта Флот бездействует — в Штабе полно адекватных адмиралов, которые вступились бы за тебя. Если бы у нас была возможность привлечь прессу…  
  
      Джим смотрит на сестру, обдумывая её слова. Он ловит внезапную мысль и расплывается в довольной улыбке.  
  
      — Вообще-то такая возможность есть.  
  
      Сэм удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
  
      На следующий день Звёздная База 13 гудит ульем, смакуя новую статью в блоге Марты Лейтон.  
  
      Заседание назначается на вечер того же дня, и Джим не может сдержать снисходительного хмыканья, когда судья отменяет предыдущие обвинения, выдвинутые прокурором, и изымает последние записи. Джим обречённо думает лишь о том, что, кажется, всё придётся начинать сначала, но нет, судебный процесс объявляют закрытым, и пометку в дело Джима не вносят. Утром Джим отправляет Марте два электронных билета на концерт её любимой певицы — Ленор Каридиан, на что получает бурную реакцию и благодарность в сто пятьдесят слов. Том отвечает тоже, поздравляет и пытается отказаться от подарка, но Джим уверяет, что это — ничто по сравнению, что для него сделала его жена.  
  
      Джим прощается с Гейлой, Сэм и Вайноной, но грусть затмевается нетерпением — он хочет и ждёт возвращения в космос, где не приходится плести интриги и ждать нож в спину от тех, кто должен её прикрывать. Спок сообщает, что им переслан новый приказ, и Джим спешит в порт к шлюзу.  
  
      Вместе со Споком Джима приветствует и девушка, которую он прежде видел рядом со Споком. Спок молчит, хотя Джим и девушка уставились на него с вполне понятным вопросом во взгляде. В конце концов миранийка закатывает глаза и протягивает Джиму руку.  
  
      — Я Х’Стер Онга, капитан. Доктор ксеногенетики и паталогических генетических мутаций. Ненадолго мне придётся арендовать у вас каюту, — девушка широко улыбается, как и принято их культурой. Или физиологией. Джим не помнит точно — Мирания крайне мирная планета, не вызывающая никаких волнений, чтобы ему нужно было обновлять сведения о ней как о ромуланцах, андорианцах или клингонах.  
  
      — Джим Кирк, — Джим мягко улыбается в ответ и пожимает холодную ладонь. Он едва не вздрагивает, но память наконец-то подбрасывает краткий курс ксенобиологии в Академии. Доктор Онга не выглядит типичной миранийкой, и Джим подозревает, что излишняя эмоциональность — это стереотип, который им прививали во время обучения. — Добро пожаловать на борт, доктор Онга.  
  
      Доктор улыбается глазами и бросает взгляд на невозмутимого Спока — Джим сказал бы что Спок вообще примёрз к месту будто в ужасе — и, ещё раз закатив глаза, отправляется вдоль коридора палубы.  
  
      Им приказано сопроводить доктора Онгу на её родную планету Миранию, на которую два дня назад совершили нападение ромуланцы. Нападение отбил Потёмкин, но последствия были куда крупнее, чем ожидалось — ромуланцы сбросили фотонную торпеду на единственный репродуктивный медицинский центр, где прежде создавались эмбрионы, и из них искусственно выращивались дети. Если не восстановить приборы и не наладить систему, то угроза вымирания вновь нависнет над Миранией, как и двести лет назад.  
  
      Доктор Онга рассказывает об этом Джиме по пути на мостик, и Джим старательно прячет вопросы поглубже. Он не уверен, что сейчас то время, чтобы интересоваться подробностями отношений своего первого офицера и генетика. К тому же взгляд Спока говорит сам за себя — он не станет давать никаких комментариев. Джим пожимает плечами и обещает доктору Онге посильную помощь.  
  
      К Мирании три дня пути, так что Джим позволяет Сулу править мостиком, а сам отправляется в инженерную и зовёт туда же Боунса, чтобы обсудить со Скотти детали предстоящего задания, и заодно посмотреть на нововведения. Скотти выделяет троих из инженерного, знакомых с медицинским оборудованием, а Боунс отдаёт в распоряжение миранийцев пятерых интернов и медсестёр. Позже к команде помощи Спок добавляет двоих своих научников, специализирующихся на генетике. Нововведения оказываются удачными, что добавляет настроению Джима лишних баллов.  
  
      За три дня Джим узнаёт лишь то, что Онга и Спок знакомы со времён Академии, и что Ухура знает об этом куда больше, чем говорит. Джим видел многих коллег Спока, с которыми тот вёл ряд экспериментов и исследований, но Онга и близко на них не походит хотя бы потому, что с ней Спок не так отдалён и холоден. Джим заинтригован. Ещё одна приёмная сестра, о которой Спок посчитал необязательным сообщить?  
  
      Отдав приказ спустить десант, Джим остаётся на _Энтерпрайз_ , поднимая обратно щиты и вводя жёлтую тревогу. Спок отчитывается о начале работы, и Джим решает, что оставит всю официальную работу на планете первому. Он заканчивает отчёты, проходит обследование у Боунса, посещает дендрарий, в котором копошатся научники, оживлённо обсуждающие с ним предложения по дальнейшему выращиванию. Джим даже лично садит одно из деревцев под присмотром, таким образом привлекая к работе других членов экипажа — слух о том, что сам капитан помогает в развитии дендрария, заставляет стекаться на палубу половину энсинов и офицеров всех отделов. Ближе к ночи Боунс вытаскивает Джима в перерытый и утыканный саженцами дендрарий, чтобы без свидетелей поухаживать за новыми ростками и поговорить.  
  
      Боунс тревожится — и о том, как себя чувствует Джим после суда, и о том, что тот будет делать с знанием о Кормаке. Джим пожимает плечами и говорит, что ещё думает над этим. О чувствах он не говорит, но Боунс понимающе хмыкает и наливает ему из фляги виски.  
  
      Уже в каюте Боунс вытаскивает из Джима подробности того злосчастного поцелуя — Джим говорит неохотно, но рассказывает детали, потому что да — Боунс его лучший друг и ему позволительно знать всё. Ну, или почти всё.  
  
      На следующее утро Джим получает сообщение от Ухуры — она перехватила сигнал от ромуланского судна, которое на всей скорости направляется к планете. Сигнал длится всего пару секунд, но Ухуре хватает и этого, чтобы дать запрос на направление сканеров дальнего действия в точку, где был уловлен сигнал.  
  
      Джим связывается со Споком, и тот просит спустить десяток безопасников на всякий случай, но отказывается подниматься — Джим почти рычит, но Спок неумолим. Джим понятия не имеет, чем Спок поможет на планете в случае атаки, но на _Энтерпрайз_ он точно пригодился бы. Джим поднимает красную тревогу, отдаёт приказы безопасникам и медотсеку приготовиться, а Скотти — быть готовым к тому, чтобы быстро переключать цепи для сохранения щитов.  
  
      Джим не знает, как защитить свой экипаж лучше, но он постарается изо всех сил снизить потери до минимума.  
  
      Атро — а это именно он — взбешён тем, что Джиму и его команде удаётся отбить атаку. Джим откровенно не понимает, как они выжили — не иначе снова чудо, потому что повреждения огромны — от сожжённых цепей всех транспортаторных до отключения систем жизнеобеспечения на жилых палубах 22-28. Джим благодарит все космические силы за то, что там в то время никого не оказалось.  
  
      Скотти обещает, что приведёт корабль в порядок — хотя бы для того, чтобы дойти до Звёздной Базы на ремонт, когда Спок связывается с _Энтерпрайз_.  
  
      Джим собирается вниз вместе с большей командой медиков и безопасников.  
  
      — Какого чёрта, Джим? — шипит Боунс, надевая шлем и застёгивая молнию на защитном костюме.  
  
      — Торпеда ромуланцев попала в дамбу, дамба — рядом с местом, где правительство Мирании решило возобновлять работу центра. Как итог — затопило почти весь город, и вода лишь прибывает — спасибо инженерам-умникам, спроектировавшим ту дамбу, — рычит Джим, щёлкая клапанами на костюме.  
  
      Он не в восторге от спасательной операции — он вообще предпочёл бы, чтобы её не было, как и событий, ей предшествующей, потому что по прогнозу Спока погибло около двадцати семи миранийцев и два их безопасника, которым не посчастливилось быть в эпицентре взрыва или же попасть под бурный поток.  
  
      Взяв спасательный кар и получив детальное расположение города в столице, их команда в сопровождении пилотов от Мирании отправляется в сторону центра, достигнув его лишь через час. Джим хотел бы спуститься на шаттле и вынуть всех своих за шкирку, сразу же направив на _Энтерпрайз_ , но совесть не даёт ему бросить миранийцев, живущих поблизости и оставшихся в живых, на произвол мокрой стихии.  
  
      По подлёту к эпицентру тишина в кабине сгущается. Они видят грязную воду с зелёными и жёлтыми островками — деревья и крыши домов. Волосы на затылке Джима встают дыбом от одного лишь вида того, что может сделать вода в неконтролируемых объёмах.  
  
      На Земле после сотен и сотен лет катастрофических природных бедствий научились их предотвращать, распыляя химический состав до того, как опасный циклон сформируется. Землетрясения, извержения вулканов стало гораздо легче предвещать с развитием технологии варп-ядра, и Джим за всю свою жизнь ни разу не слышал о торнадо или смещениях тектонических плит, лишь читал о них и видел в сети документальные головидео. Ещё тогда его поражали масштабы трагедии, исчисляемые сухими цифрами. Джим никогда не думал, что цифры — это лишь крохотная часть катастрофы.  
  
      Они — не единственный спасательный отряд. Над городом, поглощённым жёлтой водой, кружит около сотни каров. Джим различает тросы, которыми спасатели вытаскивают спасшихся. Джим вызывает Спока, поняв, что ориентироваться по карте, когда все опознавательные знаки затоплены, мягко говоря затруднительно. Тогда Спок задаёт им координаты, и спустя полчаса они находят их — на крыше затопленного госпиталя, промёрзших, но с ПАДДами в руках. Боунс ворчит, когда всех двадцати шести выживших — пятерых из медотсека, двоих научников, троих инженеров, десять безопасников, четырёх миранийцев-генетиков, Спока и доктора Онгу —переносят тросом в кар.  
  
      Конечно же, Джим не может уйти не предоставив помощь другим.  
  
      Их отряд высаживает спасшихся на безопасной от затопления территории, где их тут же принимают медики Мирании, вручая горячий суп и плед. Джим также оставляет внизу медиков, забирая с собой только Боунса — по личной просьбе — и двух безопасников. Со Споком они ругаются неприлично громко, вызывая у окружающих любопытные взгляды, но в конце концов Джим сдаётся. Спок переодевается в сухой неоново голубой спасательный костюм и поднимается в кар. Джим, возмущённо пыхтя, за ним.  
  
      Боунс смотрит на них взглядом подозревающей мамаши — Джим бесится и отворачивается от обоих старших офицеров, свешивая ногу в открытую дверь кара. Он наблюдает за водой, стремительным грязным потоком стремящейся вниз по когда-то улицам, превратив город в одну огромную реку. Джим представляет последствия. Джим видел что-то подобное, пусть и от другой стихии, много лет назад. Люди — стихия ещё страшнее воды или огня, но в перспективе это кажется страшнее.  
  
      Джим видит первых выживших, размахивающих какой-то яркой розовой тряпкой, и он приказывает спускаться, цепляя трос к поясу.  
  
      — Там раненный или ещё что-то вроде. Боунс, готовься, — говорит он и кивает Споку перед тем, как прыгнуть наружу.  
  
      «Раненым» оказывается подросток, меняющий цвет с розового на бело-серый на глазах Джима. Джим не знаток миранийской анатомии, но, невзирая на причитания окружающих его миранийцев, начинает дыхание рот-в-рот и непрямой массаж сердца. Парнишка наглотался воды, лишившись сознания от удара — слышит Джим от самой старшей женщины, шикающей на паникующих. Парень начинает кашлять, и Джим переворачивает его на бок, давая себе минуту на передышку. Затем он цепляет его на себя, закрепляя держателями, и приказывает поднимать. Костюм Джима мокрый, и, обернувшись, Джим видит, как вода добирается до края крыши. Одноэтажный дом — не лучшее укрытие. Спасательная операция ускоряется.  
  
      Они отвозят выживших на точку сбора, когда приходит следующий вызов — ориентироваться всё ещё сложно, на поиск нужного дома по никому ненужному адресу уходят драгоценные минуты, но они, наконец, видят машущих неоново зелёной тряпкой группу.  
  
      Последующие три вызова проходят без осложнений — они лишь поднимают на борт и отвозят на место, где выживших забирают в приют. Боунс сканирует каждого трикодером и выдаёт какие-то стимуляторы, Джим пытается подавить дрожь в руках от вида мокрых, испуганных до смерти миранийцев.  
  
      Спок сидит смирно и помогает разместить выживших в салоне. И только на следующем вызове поднимая последнего миранийца Джим осознаёт, что не крепко закрепил себя на тросе и падает в мутную воду, Спок покидает кар.  
  
      Когда Джим приходит в себя, то видит злющего Боунса, который тут же втыкает гипо ему в шею. Джим ойкает и дёргается, потирая шею, и когда туман перед глазами рассеивается, осматривается.  
  
      Он полулежит на полу кара, прислонённый к сиденью, на котором сидит последний из спасённых выживших. Джим облегчённо вздыхает и ведёт взглядом дальше.  
  
      Спок, мокрый до нитки, укутан пледом. Его волосы топорщатся и вьются, Джим видит, как мелко он дрожит — знай Джим Спока хуже, то дрожи бы точно не заметил.  
  
      Джим поднимается на ноги, хотя его нещадно шатает, добирается к Споку и падает рядом, прижимаясь плечом. Джим закрывает глаза, перед которыми пляшут мушки, и вздыхает.  
  
      — Говорил же — нечего было лететь.  
  
      — Тогда кто бы вас спас, капитан?  
  
      Джим хмыкает, не открывая глаз. Когда поступает новый вызов — и они могут принять на борт ещё пятнадцать миранийцев, Боунс строго настрого запрещает Джиму двигаться, укутывает его пледом и суёт в руки желейную капсулу. Джим должен признаться, что больше подвигов он совершать не желает. Что значит очень многое.  
  
      Они заканчивают к вечеру — который на Мирании наступает быстро — и облетают вместе с ещё одним спасательным каром затопленную местность на всякий случай, освещая город прожекторами и перепроверяя всех ли они эвакуировали.  
  
      И Боунс, и Джим, и Спок с двумя безопасниками измотаны, не раздумывая они принимают предложение главы Совета остаться на ночь в гостевом доме Флота. Они наскоро ужинают в общей столовой, встретив там же спасённых членов экипажа и доктора Онгу вместе с командой спасения, и отчаливают в выделенные комнаты для сна. По крайней мере так поступает Джим, с облегчением проваливаясь в тишину темноты его временной спальни.  
  
      Утро и день они тратят на бюрократию. Джим наблюдает за доктором Онгой, тенью ходящей за Споком, и за самим Споком, внимательно за ней наблюдающим. Джим не понимает, что между ними происходит, и его интерес только раззадоривается, когда Спок осторожно сжимает плечо доктора Онги, когда она соглашается с тем, что пока они не разберутся с угрозой со стороны ромуланцев, восстановительные работы лучше отложить.  
  
      Джим приходит в убежище, где к нему подходит смущённый подросток, спасённым им вчера. Парень представляется Пратимом, слабо улыбается и краснеет, когда Джим называет своё имя. Джим почти умиляется его реакции, но его отвлекает доктор Онга, прося помощи с приготовлением раствора для инъекций. Джим хмурится, потому что в медицине смыслит не больше вводного курса Академии, но доктор Онга отмахивается, перекидывая через плечо толстую жёлтую косу, и суёт ему в руки два пузырька с прозрачной жидкостью.  
  
      — Спок рассказал мне, что вы очень неплохи в химии, капитан, — улыбаясь, говорит она, показывая Джиму ПАДД с расчётным количеством жидкости. — Здесь нужна предельная точность, а у нас не хватает рук и медперсонала. Действующий элемент может вызвать передозировку в организмах миранийцев.  
  
      Джим смотрит на доктора внимательнее, замечая покрасневшие и слезящиеся глаза, как и испарину на лбу и у нос.  
  
      — Вы заболели? — подняв удивлённо брови, спрашивает Джим, вливая в капсулу для гипошприца нужную дозу.  
  
      — Немного. У моих соотечественников иммунитет слабее вашего, и любое критическое изменение режима отображается на состоянии, — достав с рукава бумажный платок, доктор промачивает лоб. Джим только сейчас заметил, что её кожа стала темнее.  
  
      — У вас жар, — кивает он, смутно вспоминая анатомию миранийцев. Кажется, их температура тела ниже, чем у землян, но Джим не может быть уверен абсолютно.  
  
      Доктор Онга глухо хмыкает и отвлекается на подошедшего сопланетника. Джим отворачивается и продолжает заполнять капсулы оставшихся шести гипо.  
  
      Джим не удивляется тому, что доктор Онга работает будучи больной — для экипажа _Энтерпрайз_ это скорее норма. Никто, конечно, не работает с вирусным заболеванием, но раненные бегут из лазарета при первой же возможности, скрываясь от разъярённого Боунса на рабочих местах. В случаях кризиса работают все, кроме тех кто не в состоянии работать из-за тяжести травм. Но Джим знает каково это — работать во все силы, чувствуя, как в венах и артериях закипает кровь, а мозговая деятельность почти полностью направлена на борьбу с заболеванием. И не может не испытать долю уважения к доктору Онге, которая выглядит вполне бодрой для своего состояния.  
  
      Спок находит их тогда, когда Онга вкалывает гипо последнему миранийцу, страдающему от жара. Джим поднимает бровь и кивает на оставшийся гипо. Доктор закатывает глаза, но садится на стул и оголяет шею, чтобы Джиму было удобнее. Джим оглядывается на Спока, стоящего с ПАДДом в руках, и быстро вкалывает гипо с иммуностимулятором, замешанном на антибиотиках, доктору в шею.  
  
      Спок отчитывается о группе экипажа _Энтерпрайз_ , часть которой отправилась на корабль, а часть — осталась помогать. Джим спрашивает о Боунсе — он не видел его с завтрака, на который опоздал. Боунс мог равно как остаться и на планете, так и отправиться на корабль. Спок отвечает, что доктор МакКой сейчас находится в местной клинике вместе с травмированными миранийцами. У Джима волосы встают дыбом на затылке — вчера они не спасли ни одного с травмами тяжелее лёгкой гипотермии, и все они сейчас здесь, в приюте. Но он забыл, что спасатели, прибывшие на место первыми, скорее всего, вытащили тех, кто пострадал куда сильнее.  
  
      Джим прощается с доктором Онгой, подмигивает у выхода Пратиму и просит миранийца с каром подбросить его до клиники. Боунса он находит в стерильном боксе. Джим машет ему и Боунс, отвлёкшись от ПАДДа и проверив показатели, идёт к нему.  
  
      — Выглядишь дерьмово, — слабо улыбается Джим, наблюдая как Боунс закрывает за собой стерильные двери.  
  
      — Кто бы говорил, — бурчит Боунс, снимая маску. — Чего тебе?  
  
      Джим на мгновение теряется. Он не знает, зачем пришёл. Обычно он приходит к Боунсу на работу просто так, когда хочется его увидеть или же когда скучно. Ну, и если что-то болело, да.  
  
      — Нужна помощь?  
  
      — Не помешала бы, — вздыхает Боунс, потирая красные глаза. — Здесь много ожоговых — не успели выключить электричество, когда вода дошла, вот и…  
  
      Джим хмурится и смотрит за спину Боунса.  
  
      — Что требуется?  
  
      — Больше медперсонала. Или тех, кто готов иметь дело с ожогами. Это не самое приятное зрелище, у некоторых кожа до кости обуглилась. Я приставил бы к каждому пострадавшему по сиделке, у них всех ещё нестабильное состояние. У всех судороги, скачущая температура тела, и это может их убить быстрее, чем шок. Персонала слишком мало, расчёт был по одной медсестре на десятерых, но пока одна медсестра добежит до того, у кого начались судороги, они начинаются у другого, и мы не успеваем просто помочь, — Боунс замолкает и трясёт головой.  
  
      — Кого-то потеряли? — сухо спрашивает Джим, едва ворочая языком.  
  
      — Двоих. Один сгорел от температуры, у второго остановилось сердце во время судорог.  
  
      Джим прикрывает на секунду глаза и резко выдыхает.  
  
      — Ладно. Я передам на _Энтерпрайз_ прошение о волонтёрах. Если что — сможешь их на скорую руку обучить основному?  
  
      — Да, без проблем, — пожимает плечами Боунс и кивает. — Спасибо.  
  
      — Не за что, — улыбаясь, говорит Джим. Он хотел бы помочь лично, хотя бы немного, но он всё ещё капитан, и у него есть обязанности, которые он должен выполнить, но… — Ничего, если я тут хотя бы полдня покручусь, когда вы начнёте?

      — Было бы неплохо. Должно прибавить энтузиазма. Спасибо.  
  
      Джим отмахивается от благодарностей и открывает коммуникатор.  
  
      Восемь медсестёр, шесть медбратьев, восемнадцать научников, семь инженеров — они все стоят перед Джимом, ожидая Боунса. Джим улыбается и приветствует каждого, спрашивает о настроении и благодарит за помощь. Почти все смущённо говорят что-то вроде «Это наш долг, капитан», и, когда Боунс проводит двухчасовой инструктаж, дружно приступают к работе в холодном ниже комфортного крыле. Джиму поручают одного из самых тяжёлых пациентов — на вид парню лет двадцать пять по земным меркам, и у него всё тело покрыто тёмно-фиолетовой коркой. Его ноги выглядят ещё хуже — со вздутыми пузырями, потрескавшейся кожей как корой дерева, и Джим стоит некоторое время рядом с его кроватью, борясь с приступом тошноты. Боунс прав — это грязная работа, и мало кто сможет с ней справиться. Но команда волонтёров, особенно научники, выглядят вполне бодро. Инженеры вообще привычны к таким травмам — Джим это по отчётам Боунса знает. Плохо становится одному медбрату, недавнего выпускника медшколы, которого Боунс спешно выводит из стерильного бокса.  
  
      Их обязанность — сидеть рядом и контролировать показания приборов. Если показания меняются — у них под рукой есть гипо с адреналином, понижателем температуры, противосудорожным и прочим, что может быстро стабилизировать пациента и не дать ему умереть до прихода врача. Джим берёт свой ПАДД и начинает разбирать завалы отчётов, часто поглядывая на своего подопечного и экраны к нему подключённые.  
  
      Боунс подходит к ним через три часа, и Джим спрашивает нормально ли что парень не пришёл в себя. Боунс кивает, говоря, что они ввели его в кому, чтобы тот не испытывал боли. Джим хмурит брови и смотрит на подопечного. Его лицо гладкое, без морщин волнения, и Джим хочет верить, что он не чувствует ничего кроме покоя.  
  
      Джим ощущает внимательный взгляд Боунса, когда он присаживается рядом с Джимом.  
  
      — Ты что-то помнишь о своей коме?  
  
      — О которой именно? — хмыкает Джим, обнимая себя за плечи.  
  
      — Обо всех. Ты никогда не говорил о том, чувствовал ли что-то, пока был в отключке.  
  
      — Ну, первая была короткой. Знаешь, как будто почти отключился перед сном, но тебя быстро разбудили. Слышал какие-то голоса, и было немного страшно, когда понял, что там был голос отца, потому что… ну, я же не мог его помнить, правильно? — Джим морщится и передёргивает плечами.  
  
      — А второй раз? — Боунс наклоняется ближе, и Джим бросает на него больной взгляд.  
  
      — Было темно. Везде. И очень тихо. И куда страшнее, — шепчет Джим, отворачиваясь.  
  
      Боунс хлопает его по плечу и сжимает ненадолго предплечье. Джим кивает, смотря на свои мелко подёргивающиеся пальцы, покоящиеся на коленях. Боунс без слов уходит.  
  
      Парень ведёт себя спокойнее, чем остальные — и Джим не знает, стоит ли беспокоиться. Рядом с ними уже несколько раз взрывались писком датчики других пациентов. Джим хмурится, проверяя стабильные показатели, и сверяется ещё раз с ПАДДом, прикреплённым к кровати.  
  
      — Что-то не так, капитан?  
  
      Джим вздрагивает и почти подпрыгивает на своём месте.  
  
      — Спок, — выдыхает он шумно, слегка улыбаясь. — Мой пациент что-то очень тихий.  
  
      Спок поднимает одну бровь.  
  
      — Разве это плохой показатель?  
  
      Джим позволяет себе лёгкий смешок.  
  
      — Ну, учитывая, что все вокруг уже дважды, а то и трижды, были в синем коде, а мой — нет, то да. Начинаю волноваться.  
  
      — Это лишь показатель стабильности вашего пациента. Доктор МакКой наверняка бы предпринял действия, если бы ваши опасения были оправданы.  
  
      — Да, да, — выдыхает Джим, бросая взгляд на своего подопечного. — Как там доктор Онга? Она вроде простудилась.  
  
      — Здоровье доктора Онги в адекватном состоянии.  
  
      Джим кивает и подавляет зевок. Он уже собирается спросить Спока об _Энтерпрайз_ , когда датчики начинают пищать как безумные.  
  
      — Чёрт, у него всё разом! Спок, зови Боунса! — Джим открывает колпачок противосудорожного, быстро вводя препарат в внутривенный катетер. Парня выгибает так сильно, что Джиму приходится прижать его одной рукой и коленом к биокровати. Когда Боунс наконец-то приходит, Джим наблюдает за тем, как со рта парня идёт красная пена.  
  
      — Джим, отойди!  
  
      Джим замирает, наблюдая как судороги сотрясают тощее тело миранийца, пока Спок силой не оттаскивает его в сторону, закрыв вид на то, как Боунс проводит реанимационную процедуру, держа в руках интубационный набор и кричит «Синий код!».  
  
      — Джим?  
  
      Джим вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд на внимательно рассматривающего его первого.  
  
      — Джим, ты дрожишь. Идём.  
  
      — Нет, я должен… — Джим трясёт головой и прокашливается, испугавшись своего сиплого голоса.  
  
      — Доктор МакКой поможет твоему пациенту. Сейчас ты должен успокоиться. Идём.  
  
      Спок хватает Джима за предплечье и мягко тянет за собой к выходу, тщательно скрывая собой загороженную непрозрачным пластиком биокровать.  
  
      — Я должен… Спок, я… — Джим моргает медленно, видя, как всполошились его подчинённые перед тем, как двери в стерильный отсек перед ним закрываются.  
  
      — Капитан.  
  
      Джим вздрагивает и отводит взгляд от окошка. Брови Спока сведены к переносице.  
  
      — Спок?  
  
      — Онга, — Спок делает шаг назад, встречая доктора мягким кивком головы. — Как твоё самочувствие?  
  
      — О, куда лучше, спасибо, — машет она рукой, широко улыбаясь, но улыбка тут же гаснет, когда её взгляд касается лица Джима. — Капитан? Может, вам лучше присесть? Спок, принеси ему воды.  
  
      Джим хочет что-то сказать, отказаться от неловкой ему заботы, но язык прилип к нёбу, и Джима трясёт, трясёт так сильно, что ему правда лучше присесть.  
  
      Онга доводит его до диванчика, усаживает и садится рядом, обнимая Джима за плечи — совершенно посторонний человек, которого он знает всего несколько минут в общей сложности. Джим не знает почему, но от этого становится лишь горше.  
  
      Спок приносит Джиму что-то, пахнущее какао — Джим греет руки о стакан и вдыхает запах детства, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Он не знает откуда они взялись.  
  
      Онга кивает Споку, Джим видит это периферийным зрением, и уходит. Её место занимает Спок. Он не обнимает, конечно, просто сидит рядом. Джим чувствует тепло, исходящее от него, и дрожь немного спадает.  
  
      — Не могу… — голос хриплый, и Джим прокашливается. — Не могу смотреть на того, кому не могу помочь.  
  
      Спок поворачивает голову в сторону Джима, и Джим пытается стать ещё меньше, чем есть.  
  
      — Знаю, это нелогично и всё такое. Но… видеть, как кто-то страдает, зная, что помочь легко, и не мочь помочь, не имея для этого ресурсов, — Джим пожимает плечами. — Это глупо.  
  
      — Так и есть, — ровно отвечает Спок. Джим поднимает на него взгляд и хмыкает.  
  
      — Да, кому я это говорю. Просто… Просто этот потоп, — Джим вздыхает и трёт лицо рукой. — И спасибо за какао. Сто лет его не пил.  
  
      — Напиток гипоаллергенный для тебя.  
  
      — Ага. Отдельное спасибо за это. Боунс и так устал. И без проблемы в виде меня.  
  
      — Ты никогда не проблема, Джим, — ломано, словно подбирая каждое слово, говорит Спок. Джим криво улыбается.  
  
      — Да, скажи это в случае если я начну синеть, — он прячет лицо, делая глоток.  
  
      Джим допивает своё какао — очень неплохое — в тишине. Сразу после того, как он ставит стакан в утилизатор, дверь бокса открывается, выпуская переговаривающихся Боунса и Онгу, и Джим подозревает, спорящих. Джим не может удержаться и идём им навстречу.  
  
      — Ну что?  
  
      — Да жив твой парень, после кризиса должен пойти на улучшение, — отмахивается Боунс, и Джим обнял бы его, если бы не стерильный костюм Боунса.  
  
      — Не сразу, конечно, но со временем и при должном уходе, — улыбается Онга, складывая руки за спиной. — Завтра к утру должен прийти в себя. А вам, капитан, лучше отдохнуть.  
  
      Джим морщится, но кивает. Боунс с опасением смотрит на него, но Джим слишком устал, чтобы успокоить друга. Поэтому он машет всем на прощание и напоследок слышит, как доктор Онга просит Спока о разговоре.  
  
      Джим поднимается на борт, его встречает Скотти, держащий ПАДД подмышкой, но Скотти при его виде обещает переправить запрос Джиму позже и удаляется. Тогда Джима подхватывает Ухура и Сулу, и Джим подозревает, что Боунс или Спок успели с ними связаться и попросить за ним приглядеть. Джим мог бы устроить спектакль с обидами и возмущениями «Я вам не детсадовец!», но он никогда не станет этого делать. Он просто благодарен за участие.  
  
      Сулу заваривает Джиму чай, Ухура приносит плед и усаживает его на диванчик в каюте Джима. Они не включают головизор, не пытаются навязчиво отвлечь Джима разговором — они говорят о своём, обсуждая последние прочитанные книги и новости культуры. Сулу с мягкой улыбкой рассказывает о своей дочери и о том, как тяжело и весело было привыкать к тому, что она теперь есть, поначалу. Ухура кивает и рассказывает о своей племяннице, и Джим с удивлением узнаёт, что у Ухуры есть братья. Джим прислушивается, пьёт чай и кивает, когда Ухура предлагает новую порцию. Он не замечает, как начинает задавать вопросы и вплетается в разговор, и, когда осознаёт, что тактика его лейтенантов сработала, хмыкает и улыбается в чашку, сжимая рукой неясно какое по счёту печенье.  
  
      Они оставляют его поздно ночью — у Джима слипаются глаза, когда он тепло прощается с Ниотой и Хикару, и засыпает почти сразу же, как ложится в кровать.  
  
      Он колеблется между реальностью и сном, когда ощущает резкое прикосновение к своей спине. Джим напрягается и оборачивается, не различая в темноте ничего кроме нависшей над ним фигуры. У Джима ускоряется пульс, пересыхает горло, он шарит рукой по тумбочке, помня, что не оставлял вчера там фазер. Поэтому он бросается в сторону, скатываясь с постели, больно ударяясь коленом, и тут же поднимается на ноги, бежит в сторону двери, чтобы позвать на помощь, но не успевает — чья-то рука с силой хватает его за плечо, Джим кричит, а в глазах появляются слёзы. Джим сцепляет зубы, пытаясь взять под контроль боль и заменить её яростью, разворачивается, хватая удерживающую его руку, выкручивая запястье и сжимая пальцы так, что слышит хруст, но существо не кричит от боли. Джим удивлённо распахивает глаза, глядя в темноту, и это даёт преимущество его оппоненту, кем бы он ни бы. Джим оказывается на полу, прижатый тяжёлым телом, он вырывается, дёргается, когда слышит как открывается дверь — не в его каюту, а из ванной комнаты, которую он делит со Споком, и Джим облегчённо вздыхает, на секунду прикрывая глаза, слыша, как Спок командует компьютеру включить свет — Джима же компьютер не послушал. Свет слабо загорается, но достаточно, чтобы Джим увидел одетого в форму первого офицера, сложившего за спиной руки. Джим пытается заговорить, но не может. Джим пинает оппонента, смотрит в его тёмное, постепенно освещающееся лицо и в ужасе отшатывается, ударяясь затылком о пол до гула в ушах.  
  
      На него смотрят его же глаза. Холодные, острые как ножи, и до пугающего спокойны. Джим в ужасе бьётся под своим клоном, видя как у того расцветает жуткая улыбка, скрипят механизмы, и как Спок не пытается вмешаться, лишь склонив в любопытстве голову, словно Джим сейчас рассказывал какую-то поясняющую историю о природе человеческих взаимоотношений, а не был прижат к полу андроидом, полной своей копией. Джим дёргается, хватая двойника за плечи, отталкивая, но двойник ударяет Джима в нос — Джим не знает, как у него получилось замахнуться, но ослепительная боль и темнота перед глазами мешают соображать трезво, Джим жмурится, ощущая лишь режущую боль по всему телу и жжение в глотке от попытки кричать. Джим приходит в себя лишь тогда, когда ощущает поток холодного воздуха — система кондиционирования включилась не совсем вовремя.  
  
      Давление сверху исчезает, но появляется лёгкое касание к предплечью. Нежное, точно как от незнакомца.  
  
      — Капитан? Джим?  
  
      Джим резко открывает глаза, ощущая под собой мягкость своей постели, над собой видит мягко освещённый потолок, а в изножье кровати — взъерошенную, укутанную в пальто Онгу. Онга хмурится, и у Джима отлегает от сердца. Он делает глубокий вдох — слишком глубокий — и давится воздухом, кашляя.  
  
      Онга помогает ему сесть, обеспокоенно касаясь плеча, и на это прикосновение Джим дёргается, отползая в другой угол. Онга медленно убирает руку.  
  
      — Кошмар? — тихо спрашивает Онга, печально улыбаясь. Джим бросает на неё быстрый взгляд, сглатывает и кивает.  
  
      Онга кивает в ответ, поднимается с места — Джим запоздало понимает, что она, должно быть, стояла на коленях перед его кроватью, и уходит. Джим паникует, почти собирается бежать следом, но Онга лишь подходит к репликатору и спустя минуту возвращается к Джиму со стаканом воды.  
  
      Джим хмыкает, чувствуя как уходящий животный страх уступает место вине.  
  
      — Простите, — хрипит Джим, принимая стакан.  
  
      — В извинениях нет нужды, — Онга качает головой, и Джим косо улыбается. — Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан?  
  
      Джим вздыхает, отставляет стакан и трёт лицо ладонями.  
  
      — Нормально. Как всегда, — шепчет он, пожимая плечами.  
  
      Онга понимающе кивает. Она осматривается, давая Джиму дополнительное время прийти в себя.  
  
      — Я могу остаться ненадолго, — предлагает Онга. — Если нужно.  
  
      — Я… — Джим озадаченно потирает затылок. С ним никогда никто не оставался после кошмаров: в детстве Джим ими не страдал, а, когда они начались, он жил самостоятельно.  
  
      — Не беспокойтесь обо мне, я в любом случае собиралась на планету.  
  
      Они молчат. Онга смотрит на ночной столик Джима, Джим смотрит на свои колени, изредка поглядывая на Онгу. Джим думает, что тишина между ними не чувствуется неловкой или тяжёлой. Но ему не хочется оставаться в ней, потому он говорит первое, что приходит на ум.  
  
      — Вы со Споком знакомы.  
  
      Онга поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд, но её лицо быстро озаряется мягкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Эта вулканская задница не сказала, да? — она смеётся и качает головой.  
  
      — Не то, чтобы я спрашивал, — Джим улыбается в ответ и пожимает плечами. — Вы были у него, когда я?..  
  
      — Да, — обрывает его Онга, пряча ладони между коленями. — Зашла за его тёплыми вещами, чтобы спустить на планету. Он остался внизу. У нас ночью температура резко падает, для вулканцев крайне неблагоприятно. Но вы же знаете, они такие упрямцы во всём, что касается их комфорта. Будут терпеть, пока не отморозят свои уши и драгоценные пальцы.  
  
      Джим кивает её разъяснению, давя смешок.  
  
      — Иногда фигово быть эмпатом, да?  
  
      Онга морщит нос и отворачивается.  
  
      — Ну, не всегда. Я обычно отгорожена щитами ото всех посторонних эмоций, но сегодня их опустила ради пациентов. На Мирании не принято пользоваться ментальными щитами, для моих соотечественников щиты считаются невежеством. На Земле во время обучения мне пришлось учиться отгораживанию, чтобы не переутомляться. Вы, земляне, рассредоточиваете столько эмоций, и зачастую не всегда положительные.  
  
      Джим молчит, думая над своими следующими словами. Эмпаты — не телепаты, но иногда именно эмпаты могут понимать куда больше телепатов. Онга опережает его.  
  
      — Я знаю, что вы знаете, что Спок чувствует к вам, — она улыбается.  
  
      Джим смотрит на неё ошарашенно и никак не может найти что сказать. Он сглатывает.  
  
      — И… Как вы к этому относитесь?  
  
      Онга молчит с пару секунд, задумавшись.  
  
      — Я знаю, что вы не любите его взаимно. Спок — мой друг, мой первый и мой единственный настоящий друг, он дорог мне, и мне больно если больно ему. Я была с ним, когда погибла леди Аманда. Он был разбит и уничтожен, его связь с ней была разорвана самым жестоким из известных способов. Эту боль невозможно описать тем, кто пси-нуль. Я не думаю, что что-то может быть сильнее этой боли. Но я не желаю Споку испытывать и намёк на неё. Незнание же может быть его спасением, потому что он тешится верой.  
  
      Джим смущается, пряча руки и опуская голову.  
  
      — Ну, всё может измениться, — бурчит он неуверенно. Онга издаёт грустный смешок.  
  
      — Кажется, вы сами в это не верите, капитан. Вы сломаны. Вы так сломаны, что не подлежите ремонту. Я знаю каково это. Я видела таких, как вы. Вы не единственный выживший Тарсуса. Вы не единственный выживший после насилия. Кто-то может оставить это позади и продолжить жить, двигаться дальше, встречать людей и доверять им, не боятся впускать их в своё сердце. Вы смогли. Но вы не можете впустить кого-то глубже. Вы не как я, не как мой народ, который искусственно не может любить кого-то более, чем как друга. У вас просто нет сил на такую любовь. Не так ли, капитан?  
  
      Джим боится поднять на неё взгляд. Он тяжело сглатывает, ощущая стук в ушах. Вот оно. Вот то, что он никак не мог назвать. То, на что он так боялся поставить ярлык.  
  
      — Ты это в моей голове прочла? — наиграно хмыкает он, борясь с приступом паники, непонятно откуда появившимся.  
  
      — Скорее вы сами мне это сказали. Своим телом. В этом нет ничего страшного. Такое случается чаще, чем вы думаете. Но вы счастливчик потому, что у вас есть такая огромная семья, не делящая с вами одну кровь, всегда вас любящая и поддерживающая. По-моему, это куда важнее, чем супружество. Романтическая любовь слишком нестабильна и скоротечна в сравнении с семейными узами.  
  
      Джим кивает. Да, он знает, что ему невероятно повезло с его семьёй. Все эти люди, которые приняли его таким сломанным, неправильным, проблематичным, в свои объятья и не делали с тех пор ничего, кроме как заботились о нём. Даже когда они были далеко, Джим ощущал их поддержку. Даже когда он был в самых тёмных и страшных местах своего разума, он знал что они будут с ним чтобы он не сделал.  
  
      Онга подаёт Джиму платки и приносит ещё один стакан, в этот раз чая. Она даёт ему время успокоиться и молчит, осторожно сжимая его колено.  
  
      — Капитан, я… — она запинается и вздыхает, словно размышляет стоит ли говорить. — Мне нужно поговорить с вами. Позже, когда закончится переполох на планете.  
  
      Джим кивает, хмурясь. Сейчас он наверняка выглядит жалко — с опухшим лицом и красным носом. Он чувствует себя измотанным, но не думает, что сможет уснуть, боясь новых кошмаров.  
  
      — Ну уж нет, капитан, спите. До рассвета ещё несколько часов, до рассвета же по корабельному времени и того больше. Вы нужны своему экипажу.  
  
      Онга сидит с ним ещё немного в тишине, но потом уходит, тепло улыбнувшись на прощание.  
  
      Джиму удаётся поспать немного до будильника, и видит он только отдых в сосновом лесу с Джимми, Сэм, Айлой, Вайноной, Нийотой, Споком и Боунсом, который привычно бурчал о том, что мясо с кровью — это опасно и в принципе мерзко, лучше присоединится к Нийоте и Споку и есть салаты.  
  
      Утром в столовой к Джиму подсаживаются Сулу и Ухура, взбудораженные и со светящимся коварством на лицах. Джим отставляет свой сок и складывает руки на столе, приготовившись выслушивать их блестящие идеи. Ему немного жаль, что его овсянка с сухофруктами остынет, но друзья — главнее.  
  
      — Капитан, мы тут подумали…  
  
      На словах Хикару Джим поднимает бровь, и Нийота, перебив пилота, продолжает за него.  
  
      — Джим, по показаниям лазарета экипаж испытывает высокий уровень стресса.  
  
      Джим хмурится. Ну конечно, что ещё можно ожидать? Они из одной передряги встревают в другую, и, если у него нет времени отвлечься на свои переживания, то у не обременённых дипломатией и властью надо всем кораблём переживания льются едва ли не как из переполненного кувшина.  
  
      — Предложения? — пододвинув ближе сок, поняв, что ни Нийота, ни Хикару не пришли с предложениями по работе, Джим позволяет себе немного расслабиться.  
  
      — Устроить конкурсы. Что-то, что поможет развлечь и отвлечь.  
  
      — Конкурсы, Хикару? — Джим безуспешно давит улыбку, временя с ложкой овсянки.  
  
      — Конкурсы. Что-то бессмысленное, но достаточно сложное, чтобы экипаж забыл хотя бы на время об угрозе войны с ромуланцами.  
  
      Джим переводит взгляд на Ухуру, которая одобрительно ему кивает.  
  
      — Ну, вы явно пришли уже с готовыми идеями этих конкурсов, не так ли?  
  
      Нийота пожимает плечом и подаёт ему ПАДД. На нём список с короткими пояснениями.  
  
      — Ого. И что, все?  
  
      — Нет, несколько, нужно выбрать, — Хикару подаётся вперёд, опираясь локтями на стол и заглядывая в ПАДД. — Мы едва не разругались, пытаясь выбрать вдвоём, так что решили спросить твоего мнения.  
  
      Джим кивает, листая список из двенадцати наименований. Двенадцать конкурсов, абсолютно разнящихся между собой, достаточно лёгкие, но затратные по времени и подготовке.  
  
      — Мне обязательно присутствовать? — Джим морщится, читая о прятках в заброшенном доме по программе для голопалубы.  
  
      — Не обязательно, но желательно хотя бы показаться. Тебе не помешает, — Нийота пересаживается к нему на соседний стул и разъясняет некоторые конкурсы подробнее.  
  
      — Вот, — Джим тыкает пальцем в кулинарный конкурс на готовку десертов. — Я буду тут.  
  
      Нийота улыбается, подмигивает Сулу и забирает ПАДД, что-то в него вводя.  
  
      — Раз уж ты выбрал кулинарный… То какой десерт посоветуешь? Чтобы не очень сложно и можно было в командах заняться.  
  
      — Ну, можно для привлечения внимания разбить команду мостика. Например, капкейки, их весело делать, а потом — украшать. Можно попробовать сделать те древние имбирные пряники или домики, а ещё заменить их на корабли, говорят, собирать их, склеивая глазурью, то ещё веселье. Хотя проще и быстрее всё же обычное песочное печенье, овсяное или с шоколадной крошкой, главное — установить временные рамки, — Джим сыплет идеями, и Нийота спешно записывает за ним. Хикару кивает, ухмыляясь.

      — Можно разделить на две команды — твою и Спока. Будет ещё веселее.  
  
      — Логичные печенья? _Энтерпрайз_ не переживёт, — хохочет Джим, представив глазурные уравнения вместо рожиц на поверхности овсяных или имбирных печенек. — Печенье ещё и хороши тем, что скоро праздники, поднимет настроение команде.  
  
      Сулу и Ухура энергично кивают и начинают спорить о том, как добыть ингредиенты. Джим вовремя напоминает им о начале смены, а сам направляется в транспортаторную.  
  
      Внизу Джим направляется сначала в приют, где находит уже знакомых ему миранийцев, дружелюбно их приветствует и расспрашивает о самочувствии, затем спешит в больницу, куда по словам Пратима отправилась доктор Онга. Там же, по соображениям Джима, должен быть Боунс и Спок. Если Онга захочет, она продолжит вчерашний разговор сегодня. Лучше бы не тянуть, если ситуация действительно так серьёзна как Джим считает.  
  
      Первым, кого Джим находит в больнице, оказывается Боунс, ругающийся с репликатором. Джим усмехается, хлопая друга по плечу и заказывая себе такой же кофе, что и Боунс.  
  
      — Как дела? — беззаботно спрашивает Джим, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд Боунса.  
  
      — Кто ты и куда дел мелкого паршивца по имени Джим Кирк? — хрипло отвечает вопросом на вопрос Боунс и Джим не удерживается от смеха.  
  
      — Как закончим здесь, утроим конкурсы для экипажа. Нийота и Хикару, уверен, сейчас заняты планированием вечеринки, а не работой.  
  
      Морщина между бровей Боунса становится глубже.  
  
      — Какие ещё к чёрту конкурсы?  
  
      — Ты не читаешь отчёты своих подчинённых? Из лазарета пришли сведения, что экипаж находится в стрессе и перенапряжён, так что мои верные друзья решили этим заняться. Немного глупых занятий вроде поиска сокровищ по пиратским картам на территории _Энтерпрайз_ , прятки на голопалубе, пара-тройка мастер-классов по рукоделию и выпекание печенек.  
  
      — … Печенек? — Боунс удивлённо распахивает глаза, но потом резко машет головой. — Ничего не хочу об этом знать. Главное, чтобы никто не пострадал и не заявился в лазарет.  
  
      Джим хихикает, отпивая кофе.  
  
      — Так как у тебя дела?  
  
      Боунс вздыхает и трёт переносицу.  
  
      — Если выпью этот кофе, то будет приемлемо, — Боунс бросает на нахмуренного Джима раздражённый взгляд, но отвечает искренне. — Плохо, Джим. Потеряли ещё одного. Твой друг выжил, но… В общем, все мои помощники валятся с ног, а заменить их некем.  
  
      — Можем оставить на _Энтерпрайз_ только минимальный персонал, остальных разбить на дежурные смены в больнице и в приюте, — обеспокоенно меняя руки на горячих боках чашки, Джим усиленно размышляет о том, кого стоит оставить для ремонта и обеспечения безопасности, а кого можно отпустить на планету. За столько лет в вакууме его люди точно будут счастливы побыть на твёрдой земле, пусть даже нагружённые крайне изнуряющими занятиями.  
  
      — Давай так: ты дашь клич на добровольцев. Те, кто захочет помочь, обратятся напрямую ко мне. Я уже распределю их по возможностях и подготовке. Потерпят ещё немного до Звёздной Базы, не рассыплются. Но после тебе придётся найти тех, кто будет достаточно трезв для управления.  
  
      — Как пожелаешь, твоя же резиденция, — Джим ведёт рукой, указывая на стерильность столичной больницы. — А со сменами разберёмся. Думаю, мы устроим вечеринку на весь день, чтобы все могли поучаствовать — и гамма, и альфа, и бета смены.  
  
      Боунс недовольно кряхтит, допивает свой кофе и уходит, не прощаясь. Джим морщится, смотря на мятую форму друга, который наверняка не спал и ел сутками. Проведать Онгу не будет лишним, Джим знает, насколько доктора умеют прятать своё нездоровье по опыту сожительства и дружбы с одним из их тайного сообщества.  
  
      Джим смотрит в окошко двери карантинной комнаты, где снуют чистые, обряженные в белое помощники медиков, и в ярко-жёлтое — медики-миранийцы. Джим по привычке высматривает Онгу в белом, но совершенно не ожидает, что она подойдёт к нему сзади в жёлтой робе.  
  
      — Кого-то ищите, капитан? — она улыбается, хотя и выглядит уставшей. Она прижимает ПАДД к груди и явно не собирается взять перерыв на отдых.  
  
      — Как раз вас. Хотел поблагодарить и спросить, как вы себя чувствуете. Так вот — спасибо и как вы себя чувствуете? — Джим обворожительно улыбается, вызывая смешок доктора.  
  
      — Не за что и отлично, капитан, — Онга переступает с пятки на носок и слегка прикусывает губу. — Спок скоро подойдёт, он в лабораториях, помогает с анализами.  
  
      Джим кивает и благодарит. Им со Споком определённо стоит поговорить, но сейчас вряд ли подходящее время. Лучше им обсудить дела на корабле. Напоминание Боунса о том, что им ещё предстоит идти к Звёздной Базе для ремонта толкнуло Джима к осознанию, что угроза ещё не миновала. Ромуланцы, и не только они, могут вернуться в любой момент, и Джим хотел бы, чтобы во время кризиса на _Энтерпрайз_ находился хоть один старший офицер.  
  
      — Вы сегодня остаётесь в палате?  
  
      — Не знаю. Нужно переговорить со Споком, кому-то из нас нужно быть на корабле на случай… — Джим заминается, но Онга печально и понимающе улыбается.  
  
      — Капитан, доктор.  
  
      Джим слегка вздрагивает, едва снова не проливая уже остывший кофе.  
  
      — Коммандер, — криво улыбается Джим. По Споку всегда сложно сказать, сколько часов он спал и спал ли вообще. Джим мог всматриваться в глаза и лицо Спока сколько угодно, потому что на его форме никогда не было ни складочки. Джим помнит шутки Боунса о том, что в карманах у Спока припрятан ручной вулканский утюг, которым он и волосы выпрямляет, и форму. Джим, знающий о том, что для вулканцев внешний вид так же важен как и порядок в мыслях, не стал объяснять Боунсу то, что в случае крайней необходимости вулканцы преображались в самых неприхотливых существ мира, а потому оберегать их нужно ещё тщательнее. Но это — тайна вулканцев, которую Джиму в холодном лесу Тарсуса поведала Саавик, испачканная в грязи, с торчащей чёлкой, неделями не знавшей расчёски и воды, искусанная блохами, как и все они.  
  
      Джим моргает, отгоняя воспоминания, и смотрит на прямые волосы Спока, строгое лицо, чистую, свежую форму. Они в коридоре госпиталя, над ними — корабль Джима, справа — репликатор, и у Джима одежда без прорех, плотные сапоги по размеру и беспрепятственный доступ к теплу, еде и воде. У него есть, чем укрыть себя в ночи и на что положить голову, и вместо мёрзлой земли он спит на мягком чистом матрасе и с потолком без дыр над головой. Он в безопасности, он может постоять за себя, он капитан корабля, у него лучшие, самые умные друзья, которые никогда не позволят повториться Кодосу и Тарсусу.  
  
      Но убеждения логики не успокаивают бушующий страх в груди. Джим хватается за холодную чашку так крепко, что белеют пальцы. Туман в голове стелется ещё сильнее, пол под ногами становится сыпучим песком.  
  
      — Капитан? Капитан!  
  
      — Джим! Онга, принеси воды пожалуйста.  
  
      — Да, сейчас.  
  
      Джим чувствует среди шороха голосов как крепко кто-то хватают его за руки и куда-то тащат, так быстро, что Джим не может удержаться на ногах и падает, но не ощущает под собой твёрдый и холодный кафель, лишь упругую мягкость. Кресло. Почти сразу губ касается что-то холодное и мокрое.  
  
      — Вода, Джим. Пей.  
  
      — Позвать доктора МакКоя? Ты справишься?  
  
      — Это эпизод. Он должен справиться сам.  
  
      Джим пытается сделать глубокий вдох, помня, что быстрое дыхание делает только хуже, но сердце бьётся слишком сильно, и он боится задохнуться. Зубы мерзко стучат по кромке стакана, пока Онга размытым силуэтом понемногу вливает в него прохладную воду.  
  
      — Вот вы где! Доктор, нам нужна ваша помощь, Спок, где результаты? Джим? Что с ним?  
  
      С приходом Боунса поднимается привычная суета — на плечи опускается что-то тёплое и мягкое, в руки суют что-то горячее и шершавое, шею остро жалит, и вот в ушах перестаёт шуметь, зрение проясняется. В руках Джим, оказывается, держит большую глиняную чашку с, судя по запаху, горячим шоколадом, приправленным алкоголем. На плечах — пушистый плед. Боунс сидит на корточках перед креслом и сосредоточенно всматривается в ПАДД, на котором мигают ломанные линии.  
  
      — Так, пульс приходит в норму. Отлично. Ещё немного, парень, и ты сработал бы себе фибрилляцию.  
  
      — Повезло в этот раз.  
  
      — Ага, — хмыкает Боунс, хватая Джима за запястье и удостоверяясь лично старым способом. Джим едва успевает ухватить другой рукой чашку удобнее. — Отлично. Пей свой шоколад, ребёнок, и к себе в каюту, отдыхать. Никакой смены у биокроватей.  
  
      Джим кивает, тут же следуя совету. Спок отходит с Боунсом, передавая ему в руки ПАДД, и с Джимом на соседнем кресле остаётся Онга.  
  
      — Вот так, капитан. Всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Сейчас посидишь и вызовешь транспортаторную. Там тебя встретят, напоят молочком и уложат спать в кроватку, да?  
  
      Джим раздражённо хмурится на тон доктора.  
  
      — Всё-всё, молчу, нужно же было вызвать у вас хоть какую-то реакцию, — Онга хитро улыбается и нежно хлопает его по плечу. — Вперёд, капитан, вы вроде не хотели оставлять свой корабль без нянечки.  
  
      Джим возмущённо пищит, давясь густеющим шоколадом.  
  
      — Да что с вами случилось? — справившись с размазавшимся по губам шоколадом, спрашивает Джим.  
  
      — Недостаток сна и переизбыток кофе, — пожимает плечами Онга, поднимаясь и расправляя форму. — Вперёд и на боковую, капитан. Снов вам без кошмаров.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Джим вздыхает и кивает доктору на прощание. Он допивает свой шоколад и, вернув чашку на место, поднимается с кресла.  
  
      Спать он конечно не собирается, у него ещё хватает дел на корабле. Связаться с транспортаторной, переговорить с Сулу и Ухурой, направить запросы на ближайшие базы, спросить о подкреплении, сделать объявление по кораблю, узнать о добровольцах, сформировать списки по навыкам и отправить их Боунсу, проведать Скотти и может предложить свою помощь, попробовать вывести Онгу на разговор, насчёт которого у Джима плохие предчувствия. У него нет времени рассиживаться. У него нет времени на сон. Он капитан, капитаны никогда не имеют отдыха.  
  
      Поднявшись на борт, Джим выдыхает. Он кивает энсину у консоли и направляется на мостик. Там, в окружении света и белизны, со знакомым до последнего скрипа креслом в центре, на котором сейчас сидит Ухура, с панорамой планеты впереди, Джим ощущает себя дома. Он на своём месте, там, где всегда безопасно, там, где его любят и где всегда встанут на его защиту, что бы не произошло, насколько сложно бы это не было.  
  
      — Капитан, — улыбается Нийота, поднимаясь с места и направляясь к своей станции.  
  
      — Всем добрый день. Никаких кризисов?  
  
      — Вас бы уведомили, капитан, — хмыкает Сулу. В его руках ПАДД, и он ежесекундно сверяется со своей станцией. — Проверяем системы на сбои, устраняем то, что сбоит, да пользуемся затишьем для экспериментов.  
  
      — Отлично, — Джим улыбается, усаживаясь в приветливо скрипнувшее кожей кресло. — Займёмся сбоями.  
  
      Тихая, неспешная работа занимает Джима и команду до обеда, и, как только он замечает время, Джим подхватывает Сулу и Ухуру под локти и утаскивает в столовую. У них, как Джим и думал, уже есть проработанные до деталей конкурсы, но Джим мягко их тормозит и просит подождать до ремонта на Звёздной Базе. Может, им удастся завалиться в какой-то бар на один вечер увольнительной, чтобы экипаж мог вполне размяться и не думал о том, что скоро снова на смены. На корабле во время ремонта не обязательно кому-либо находиться, но Джим сомневается, что Скотти покинет их леди хотя бы на пару часов.  
  
      После сытного обеда они вновь принимаются за рутинную проверку, Джим подписывает отчёты для Штаба, запросы на дополнительные материалы от лабораторий, инженерной и лазарета, жалея, что рядом нет Спока, который взял бы часть на себя, позволив Джиму короткую передышку и лишнюю чашку чая, или кофе, или стакан сока из того короткого списка, который ему разрешён. Но Джим капитан, капитаны должны справляться сами с противной и нудной бюрократией, чтобы не попасть под трибунал снова. Вайнона наверняка справляется сама, а не бежит за каждой трудностью к своему Первому. Так что Джим сжимает зубы и на предложение Спока вернуться на корабль для помощи вежливо отказывается. Так что Джим повторяет мысленно, что он взрослый и самостоятельный капитан, который вполне может справиться с парой-тройкой официальных документов. Ну, парой-тройкой десятков. Уместить произошедшее за эти несколько дней в один отчёт тяжело, и Джиму приходится подтверждать каждое действие отчётом едва ли не каждого члена экипажа, делая запросы в Совет Мирании по поводу произошедшего, но в отношении с планеты, а не орбиты.  
  
      Джим душераздирающе вздыхает и слишком театрально трёт виски, на что Ухура тихо хихикает.  
  
      Ужин Джим проводит в компании вернувшегося Спока. Спок выглядит немного нервным, но Джим позволяет себе списать это на стресс предыдущих дней и недосып. Он не спрашивает о том, что хотел спросить, снова трусливо решая отложить это до лучших времён и не пользоваться состоянием Спока. Только попрощавшись со Споком у выхода из столовой, Джим сталкивается с Боунсом, мирно беседующим с Ухурой.  
  
      — О, капитан, ты-то нам и нужен. Идём, — Нийота хватает Джима за предплечье и уволакивает за собой, точно как он в обед её и Сулу.  
  
      — Что? — удивлённо хлопает глазами Джим, пока Боунс позади посмеивается и хлопает Джима по спине.  
  
      — Идём-идём, ваша капитанская задница, нам всем нужно отдохнуть.  
  
      — Отдохнуть? Отдохнуть?! У меня гора отчётов, какой…  
  
      — Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, хватит быть ребёнком, после эпизода и всего этого ужаса тебе надо расслабиться.  
  
      — Боунс!  
  
      — Что? Она тоже твой друг, имеет право знать. Если бы я сказал тебе «давай напьёмся», ты бы сумел открутиться. А леди ты не откажешь.  
  
      Ухура фыркает, задрав подбородок, и, подмигнув Джиму, берёт его под руку.  
  
      Они добираются до каюты Ухуры, где их встречает батарея из бутылок, и Джим хмурится, разумно предполагая, что его друзья ограбили бар. Но на вопрос о том, не было бы лучше сразу начать в баре, Боунс закатывает глаза, а Ухура отвечает, что вряд ли кто-то из экипажа желал бы увидеть на пьяных в стельку СМО, главного связиста и капитана. Джим протестует против «пьяных в стельку», но Ухура уже тычет ему в руки наполненный бокал мартини. Даже с оливкой.  
  
      На следующее утро Джим просыпается с головной болью, но не туманной, а разъедающей, и хрипло шепчет компьютеру потушить свет до минимума. Он в своей каюте, и он даже помнит, как здесь оказался — они хоть и решили напиться, но в пределах разумности. В конце концов — Джим вздыхает — они взрослые люди с ответственностью за жизни сотен людей. Так что он, кривясь, приставляет гипо с антипохмельным к шее и вливает в себя переслащённый чай, забивая желудок белковым омлетом и бобовыми.  
  
      Спок появляется на мостике, но задерживается лишь до обеда, и вновь спускается в сопровождении Боунса и самых нетерпеливых добровольцев на планету. Джим, запасшись чашкой кофе, снова вздыхает и пытается устроиться в кресле с ПАДДом поудобнее. Он не ожидал, что два дня на мостике смогут так быстро ему наскучить. Но не всё же спасать миры, к тому же не каждый день случаются коллапсы. Что хорошо, конечно же. Но скучно.  
  
      До конца смены Джим занимается подгонкой отчётов, ощущая, как у него дёргаются веко, щека и нога в попытках свести концы с концами. Сулу, отлучавшийся трижды в лабораторию, каждый раз приносит Джиму сменные чашки и стаканы с чаями и соками да сэндвичи. На время это его подбадривает, пока Джим не встречает очередную несостыковку во времени ответного огня торпед и фазеров. Пересылая запрос Ризу, Джим потирает висок. Тем временем смена заканчивается, но Джим забирает ПАДД с собой, освобождая кресло лейтенанту из бета-смены.  
        
      В каюте Джим реплицирует себе стакан соевого молока и салат, чтобы ублажить внутренний голос, почему-то зазвучавший как Боунс, о том, чтобы соблюдать режим и получать достаточное количество белков и углеводов. С ПАДДом в одной руке и с вилкой в другой, устроив тарелку на коленях, а стакан — на полу, Джим устраивается для продолжения работы. Отправив очередной пак отчётов Штабу, Джим заканчивает ужинать и утилизирует посуду. Он решает принять душ перед тем, как заняться отчётами снова. Но, стоит ему выйти из душа, компьютер оповещает его о госте, ожидающем под дверью. Джим трёт глаза и просит подождать, доставая пижаму.  
  
      Джим не ожидал когда-либо увидеть, как кто-то куда-то тащит Спока, кроме как самого него. Но Онга, крепко вцепившаяся в голубой рукав форменной рубашки Спока, втискивает его в каюту Джима.  
  
      — Я… — ошарашено открывает рот Джим и мотает головой, ощущая на голых предплечьях капли остывшей воды, ещё застывшей в волосах. — Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
      — Возможно, — сухо отвечает Спок, но тут же получает тычок в бок от Онги. Джим смотрит на них ещё более круглыми глазами. Потом он вспоминает, что всё ещё не полностью одет, и быстро натягивает на себя пижамную футболку.  
  
      — Это по поводу того, что я хотела вам рассказать, капитан.  
  
      Джим садится на кровать, предугадывая, что ему понадобится твёрдая поверхность под собой. Он кивает на диван и стулья Споку и Онге.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, зачем нужен я. Я мог бы принести больше пользы, занимаясь отчётами либо же анализируя данные с планеты, — по-вулкански ворчит Спок, но Онга шипит на него и Спок замолкает.  
  
      — У землян это называется эмоциональная поддержка.  
  
      — Моральная, — глухо поправляет Джим, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Онга устраивается на диване, пока Спок как всегда с идеально прямой спиной присаживается на самый краешек стула. — Так в чём дело?  
  
      Онга глубоко вздыхает и кусает губу. Джим послушно ждёт.  
  
      — Вы же знаете нашу историю, да, капитан? О том, что сотни лет назад на нашей планете случился катаклизм, который уничтожил большую часть атмосферы, из-за чего семьдесят процентов населения погибло от удушья, а ещё двадцать позже — от радиации, которая полилась от наших солнц. Остальные десять процентов превратились в то, что можно увидеть лишь в самых страшных случаях радиоблучения. Но они выжили каким-то чудом, и смогли прожить ещё достаточно времени до того, как с помощью андорианцев и вулканцев появился первый пост-катаклический мираниец. Андорианцы и вулканцы были первыми, кто оказал моим прародителям помощь. Вместе они отстроили нашу столицу Люмит. С годами, когда попытки зачать природным путём не увенчались успехом даже при участии тех миранийцев, которые вернулись на родину со службы на кораблях и с других планет, было решено испытать искусственное зачатие. Вулканцы смогли вычистить ДНК от последствий радиации, но первый ребёнок всё равно был слабее и не смог прожить дольше двадцати лет. Последующие поколения испытали те же проблемы. Как только они достигали отметки двадцати лет — средний возраст полового созревания миранийца, — дети умирали долгой и болезненной смертью. Пока генетики сражались с этой проблемой, метереологи отстраивали атмосферу. Это у них, как вы видите, получилось куда удачнее. Генетики позже решили убрать главную проблему. Кратко говоря, они создали пару миранийцев асексуальными и агендерными. Дети прожили до тридцати лет, когда учёные признали это успехом. С тех пор вводились лишь небольшие коррекции, но благодаря троим поколениям генетиков Мирания всё ещё обитаема. Небольшая цена за возможность существования.  
  
      Онга выдыхает, Джим подаёт ей стакан воды. Она благодарно кивает.  
  
      Джим знал прежде немного об их истории. Знал, что была катастрофа, знал, что теперь население планеты создано в лабораториях. Но детали никогда его не интересовали. Сейчас же на него наваливается понимание того, что эта планета, покрытая яркими зелёными лесами с прожилками синих рек и озёр, опоясанной горными хребтами, могла никогда не носить на себе улыбчивых, любящих объятья и чувствующих всё, что чувствуют другие, людей.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спрашивает Джим после минутной тишины, чтобы дать Онге передохнуть. Спок подаётся немного вперёд.  
  
      — Моя коллега на планете передала мне сообщение. То, что явно не должно было попасть в мои или может даже её руки. Судя по всему, генетические проблемы ещё не закончились. Или же начались заново. Вот, — Онга включает свой ПАДД и поворачивает его к Джиму. — Статистика. Сравнение того, сколько эмбрионов было создано и сколько дошло до стадии «родов». Обычная норма — потеря одного из пяти плодов. Но здесь — три из пяти. При этом потеря происходит чаще всего к сороковой неделе, когда ребёнок уже сформирован достаточно для жизни вне утробы. С уровнем медицины потери на таком уровне близки к нулю. Но почему-то потери всё ещё огромные.  
  
      — Тысяча детей в год? — удивлённо спрашивает Джим. Он не знает статистику рождения детей на Земле, но точно больше чем тысяча.  
  
      — Контролированное рождение, — поясняет Спок. — Чтобы каждый новорожденный получил достаточный уход. Если детей будет больше, то требуется больше персонала. К тому же так проще рассчитать необходимые расходы.  
  
      — Дети как расходная книжка, — Джим качает головой, стараясь не представлять, если бы его сестра и её супруга просчитывали выгоду в том, чтобы иметь ребёнка. Джимми родился только потому, что Сэм и Айла были готовы к такой ответственности. Джим знает, что Джимми не был их случайной прихотью. Джимми был любим ещё до того, как оплодотворённую яйцеклетку вместе с его собратьями поместили в утробы Айлы и Сэм. О нём никогда не думали как о вложении, которое принесёт пользу.  
  
      — На грани вымирания и выживания это единственный способ, — пожимает плечами Онга. — Но теперь тысяча упала до четырёхсот детей в год. На протяжении десятилетия. Если ничего не сделать, то наша популяция снизится более чем на половину через ещё несколько десятков лет. Я не понимаю как никто другой не заметил.  
  
      — Коррупция, — ворчит Джим, потирая лицо. — Кто-то скрывает реальную статистику? Зачем? Неужели не логичнее было сказать правду и найти причину?  
  
      — Джим, история человечества…  
  
      — Да-да, земляне были теми ещё мерзкими существами, и некоторые всё ещё такими остаются, но я думал, что миранийцы далеко ушли от жадности и ненависти.  
  
      — Видимо нет, — вздыхает Онга. — Возможно, кто-то допустил ошибку и испугался последствий. Всё же дети слишком важны для нашей планеты, они оберегаются больше чем орбита, они дороже любых торговых отношений. И если кто-то обижает ребёнка, любой степени грубости, его наказывают со всей строгостью. Здесь же — шестьсот трупов в год.  
  
      — Вот потому я и не верю, что здесь обошлось одной ошибкой одного учёного.  
  
      — Сообщники, — уверенно кивает Спок. — Поэтому твоя коллега соблюдала секретность. Вероятнее всего заговор. Она подозревала об этом, но знала, что не сможет доказать причастность. Либо что её не захотят услышать.  
  
      — Нам стоит сообщить в Совет.  
  
      — Там могут быть сообщники. Лучше оповестить Штаб. Адмиралы Бернетт и Арчер смогут назначить тихое расследование, поднять секцию и проверить все данные. Флот действует слишком грубо, мы не сможем помочь вашей планете, простите, доктор, — Джим виновато смотрит на Онгу, но она печально улыбается в ответ.  
  
      — Мне достаточно этого. Я не хочу, чтобы вы попали в неприятности. Но это будущее моей планеты, — Онга кривит губы, но Джим видит как медленно расправляются её плечи. Он задумывается над тем, как долго она держала это в себе.  
  
      — Я понимаю, доктор. И сегодня же отправлю запрос на аудиенцию с Бернеттом.  
  
      Онга и Спок прощаются, Онга снова благодарит Джима, обнимает его и желает спокойных снов, пока Спок обещает присутствовать при сеансе связи.  
  
      Как только он остаётся один, Джим зевает так широко, что у него трещит челюсть и нещадно слезятся глаза. Но он находит в себе силы поднять ПАДД и написать Бернетту просьбу с пометкой срочно и секретно. Отложив ПАДД, Джим наконец-то укладывается в постель.  
  
      Проснувшись, Джим проверяет ПАДД, попутно удивляясь тому, что не видел никаких снов. Бернетт отвечает ему лично, установив время на 0930. Джим уведомляет Спока и Онгу, предлагая им обоим присоединиться в переговорной. Он одевается и отправляется в столовую как обычно, заказывая завтрак и кофе, улыбается и здоровается с экипажем, пишет Боунсу, который привычно отвечает «Потом, ребёнок», что значит звонок позже, потому что Боунс пренебрегает переписками. Путь на мостик как обычно шумный из-за спешащих на посты офицеров, но у Джима шумит в голове от мыслей.  
  
      Шесть тысяч населения потеряно для Мирании. Они шли так долго к тому, чтобы обрести хоть какую-то стабильность, всё ещё не восстановившись после катастрофы столетия назад. И сейчас вновь под риском. Особенно после того, как единственный центр оказался разрушен. Джим ещё не знает, сколько работы погребено под обломками и водой, и он боится представить, сколько лет им придётся работать, чтобы вернуть утраченное.  
  
      Спок уже на мостике, словно не случалось атаки на Миранию. Джим занимает его место в капитанском кресле, улыбаясь мостику и спрашивая о текущем положении. Так проходит час, потом Джим передаёт кресло Нийоте, зовя Спока в переговорную. Там он приказывает компьютеру отключить запись, затем вызывает Онгу.  
  
      — Итак. Что мы скажем Бернетту?  
  
      — Я могу переслать ему все документы, — Онга стучит пальцами по принесённому с собой ПАДДом, Джим качает головой.  
  
      — Бернетт всегда поддерживал нас. Ему будет достаточно того, что мы считаем это серьёзным. Но для последующего расследования пригодится.  
  
      — У адмирала Бернетта ранг, позволяющий приказать начать расследование без каких-либо улик. У нас улики есть.  
  
      Когда Бернетт звонит, Джим с помощью уточнений от Онги пересказывает ему то, что Онга рассказала ему вчера. Бернетт обещает подключить Арчера, у которого больше связей с Секцией 31, которая и должна заниматься подобного рода преступлениями — деликатно и тихо, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и не спугнуть преступников. Бернетт молчаливо приказывает им молчать о Секции 31, потому что Джим не должен о ней знать, даже будучи капитаном, не говоря уже о других. Также Бернетт спрашивает у Онги контакт с её коллегой, а саму её просит покинуть планету, чтобы обеспечить ей безопасность. Джим видит борьбу в Онге, которая всё же соглашается, считая, что адмирал должен знать лучше. Джим понимает его требование — Онга единственная жительница Мирании, кто могла бы рассказать пришельцам о происходящем. Она же может стать первой целью, а не тот, кто отдал ей информацию, потому что именно она имеет голос, которым она и воспользовалась.  
  
      Боунс связывается с Джимом на секунду раньше, чем Джим нажимает кнопку коммуникатора. Джим спокойным голосом спрашивает как долго ему и волонтёрам _Энтерпрайз_ нужно пробыть на поверхности. Боунс, за столько лет изучивший Джима, мгновенно чует неладное и сообщает о нескольких часах после заката. Джима вполне устраивает — к тому времени должна подойти помощь от гуманитарных кораблей Флота. Одновременно с этим Джим запускает проверку всех систем и объявляет по кораблю время отбытия на 2200. Отчёты по системам проходят спустя два часа суматошной работы на мостике — команда чувствует срочность и нервозность Джима, так что Джим ссылается на несуществующий вызов из Штаба и оставляет мостик Споку. Не следует пугать экипаж больше, чем он уже напуган. Джим радуется тому, что скоро они будут на Базе 221, где все смогут наконец выдохнуть. Эта миссия под почти постоянной жёлтой тревогой и кризисами один за другим вымотала всех.  
  
      Время до прибытия Боунса и волонтёров проходит молниеносно. Боунс врывается в кабинет Джима с ожидаемым «Какого чёрта это было, Джим?», и Джим повторяет ему рассказ Онги. Боунс бледнеет и сыплет ругательствами, в чём Джим отлично его поддерживает. В итоге они соглашаются встретиться после смены в каюте Боунса, чтобы обсудить все детали. Джим видит, что Боунс, как и он сам, хочет взять ситуацию в свои руки, единственные, которым доверяет, чтобы не упустить ублюдков. Но они оба понимают, что после суда Джим должен вести себя как пай-мальчик, чтобы больше никто не смог придраться.  
  
      Джим контролирует снятие с орбиты, хотя в кресле уже сидит его сменщик. Но как только они ложатся на курс и уходят в варп, Джим расслабляет плечи и покидает мостик. Боунс давно разлил бурбон, а Джиму нужно выпустить наружу мысли и догадки по поводу Мирании.  
  
      Было ли это спланированной диверсией? Кому понадобилось подрывать популяцию Мирании? Почему ромуланцы вдруг напали? Были ли они наёмниками? Почему они не напали снова, ведь наверняка знали, что _Энтерпрайз_ не выдержит ещё одного боя? Был ли прорыв дамбы случайностью? Что хотят в итоге получить преступники? Какой у них мотив? Мирания сельскохозяйственная планета, всё ещё восстанавливающая свои прежние силы. Они давно достигли варпа, но с тех пор не используют его для научных операций как Флот, ориентируясь на внутреннее развитие планеты. Они не торгуют драгоценными материалами, не имеют врагов, они дружелюбны и приветливы, любители всего нового и особенно зелёного. Они не суют носов в политику, даже являясь членом Федерации. Они не занимаются военными разработками. Их не за что подвергать уничтожению. Это как желать истребления хоббитов.  
  
      Боунс чешет взъерошенные волосы, ещё мокрые после долгого душа. У него уставший вид, тёмные круги под глазами и серая кожа лица. Джим решает не выкладывать на Боунса всё, что у него скопилось за эти долгие дни, и дать Боунсу выходной, с чем тот долго спорит, но соглашается на полсмены.  
  
      Выйдя из каюты Боунса, Джим почти врезается в Ухуру и доктора Онгу. Они явно возвращались из столовой, но Нийота останавливается рядом с ним и предлагает выпить чаю. Джим уверен, что она уловила запах алкоголя, но благодарен за то, что она предложила ему свою компанию. Так он оказывается в каюте Нийоты с чашкой горячего чая. Онга выглядит взволнованной, но Джим видит, как она старается улыбаться. Он надеется, что это волнение не передалось ей от него. Но спустя час, когда у него уже начинают слипаться глаза, после разговоров о приближающей вечеринке, Онга выглядит куда более расслабленной. Джим мысленно и взглядом благодарит Ухуру, которая явно затеяла ночное чаепитие только ради того, чтобы отвлечь их, и она понимающе кивает, желая им спокойных снов.  
  
      К удивлению Джима его сны действительно оказываются спокойными.  
  
      Джим покидает мостик посреди смены, чтобы вытянуть Боунса из лазарета и отправить его в каюту, где его уже ожидает доктор М’Бенга. Дальше смена проносится спокойно в ожидании прибытия на Базу.  
  
      На орбиту они выходят под конец бета-смены. Джим к этому времени выхватывает себе четыре часа сна, и ощущает себя разбитым и вымотанным. Но он знает, что сойдя на твёрдую поверхность, где день только перевалил в вечер, у него будет время отоспаться и привести себя в порядок к 0900, когда у него, Спока и Онги назначена встреча с агентом Секции 31. Спустя полтора часа, когда небо на планете ещё не полностью стемнело, Джим подписывает последний документ и, подхватив свою сумку, отходит в выделенные комнаты в кампусе. По дороге он выхватывает у Скотти сырную палочку, слыша в спину возмущённый возглас, но не желая заходить в столовую, чтобы заглушить бурчащий желудок добротным ужино-завтраком. В этот раз Джим засыпает быстро, несмотря на все мысли и волнения. И спит до того, как слышит дробящий перепонки писк коммуникатора.  
  
      Спок и Онга ждут его в лобби, и Джим виновато улыбается Споку, который снова делает слишком вулканский необиженный вид. Онга сдерживает хихиканье, и Джим мальчишески подмигивает ей, удивляясь самому себе своему лёгкому настроению.  
  
      Агент Секции 31 не называет своего имени, но выглядит она впечатляюще в грубой чёрной форме и с остро подведёнными чёрным глазами. Джим хмурится, пытаясь понять где видел её лицо до этого, и бросает на Спока вопросительный взгляд. Спок в ответ поднимает брови.  
  
      Они дают Онге рассказать свою историю, и когда агент, так и не назвав им своего имени, спрашивает их сторону, Джим и Спок пересказывают происходящее на Мирании с момента их выхода из варпа. Она делает заметки, уточняет, переспрашивает, задаёт вопросы о том, что казалось бы не имели никакого отношения к делу, но, когда они наконец-то прощаются, подписывая о неразглашении, Джим понимает что агент имела ввиду.  
  
      Джим находит Скотти у корабля, что вполне ожидаемо. _Энтерпрайз_ чинится тщательно под его контролем, и Джим доверяет Скотти во всём относительно их леди, но просит его отдохнуть и упоминает паб, о котором слышал от офицеров штаба (на самом деле он проводил специальный поиск по таким местечкам вчера на мостике, прекрасно зная, что Скотти нуждается в отдыхе как и все они, но что он ещё упрямее и куда больший трудоголик чем Боунс, и чтобы вынуть его из починки ему стоит предложить огромный пряник в глазури и с позолотой). Скотти уходит с ним спустя полчаса, и Джим записывает себе победу и в этом.  
  
      Остаток дня Джим проводит в переговорах с Бернеттом и заполнении рапортов. К вечеру Джима вытягивает из комнаты Боунс с Нийотой, и они отправляются в тот же паб, в котором они находят порозовевшего и ещё более громкого Скотти. Они не задерживаются надолго, но Джим отлично проводит время и возвращается в свою комнату ещё более расслабленным и без пары камней за плечами.  
  
      С утра Джим едва успевает уложить волосы, когда к нему врывается Сулу с двумя сумками реплицированных флажков и гирлянд неоновых цветов, и просит Джима выделить несколько человек для того, чтобы украсить коридоры, столовую и комнату отдыха кампуса. Джим смеётся и разрешает хватать любого, кто не занят.  
  
      За завтраком в уже обвешанной гелиевыми шариками и серпантином столовой, Джима настигает Ухура с едва ли не раскалённым ПАДДом и спрашивает как делить команду мостика. Джим, давясь буррито, помогает ей отправить запросы. Боунс категорически отказывается быть лидером группы против Джима («Я доктор, Джим, не пекарь!»), но неожиданно к ним присоединяется Онга, которая убеждает, что Спок вполне справится с выпеканием печенья, если ему выдадут перчатки. Джим на эту просьбу хмурится, но вспоминает, что некоторые рецепты, которые он отобрал, требуют участия голых рук, а лопатки легко сломаются от густоты теста, и когда Джим размышляет об этом вслух, Ухура со смехом говорит, что это больше, чем она когда-либо хотела знать.  
  
      Джим принимает активное участие в подготовке, чем привлекает внимание не только своего экипажа, но и случайных прохожих. До начала вечеринки остаются считанные часы, но у них уже нет отбоя от желающих, и Джим с Нийотой застревают у репликаторов, которые почти трещат от натуги, выдавая им то муку, то масло, то шоколадную крошку.  
  
      Спок присоединяется к ним с явным вулканским энтузиазмом. Боунс сбегает к Скотти в судьи, на что Джим в шутку бросает ему вызов, Боунс в ответ показывает ему птичку и получает возмущённые вопли пополам со смехом.  
  
      Они начинают конкурс, закатывая глаза на непонятно откуда взявшийся у Скотти пистолет с конфетти, которым он выстреливает на столы с ингредиентами.  
  
      Проходит больше двух часов в общем счёте, когда Джим смеётся, держа печенье в руке, пока Скотти с важным видом ставит оценки командам. Спока уговаривают съесть его неудавшееся печенье, которое он покрыл обычной глазурью, а не изрисовал как подобает. Нийота качает головой, пока Сулу, согнувшись пополам и упираясь ладонями в колени, хохочет до слёз. Джим прищуривается, смотря на задравшего нос Скотти. Тот машет рукой и ставит оценку, пока Боунс пытается возмутиться о его предвзятости и выхватывает самодельную табличку с цифрами. Джим пытается не подавиться своим шоколадным печеньем с кориандром и корицей, когда Нийота бросается на него с кисточкой, выкрашенной в голубую глазурь.  
  
      Они уступают место другим командам, отдавая тарелку с печеньем в толпу. Джим смеётся, хлопая по плечу Сулу, испачканного в глазури и крошке, обнимает Нийоту и признаёт, что эта вечеринка была необходимостью — он давно не видел столько улыбок своего экипажа.  
  
      Перейдя в комнату отдыха, где людей оказывается куда меньше, и Джим оглядывается в поисках Боунса, но Онга говорит, что Боунс и Скотти так и застряли в судьях, на что Джим хихикает, пока Онга протягивает ему и Сулу салфетки, смеясь. Нийота приносит им напитки, Спок находит закуски, утверждая, что печенья не еда, пока Онга, хитро улыбаясь, не указывает ему на уголок рта. Спок пристыженно выхватывает салфетку и, отвернувшись, вытирает крошки. Джим улыбается, замечая как напряжение покинуло и Онгу, особенно после того, как Бернетт разрешил ей вернуться на Землю для продолжения её исследований на время расследования.  
  
      Вечер проходит быстро, незаметно превращаясь в раннюю ночь. Джим растекается по дивану, который оказывается на удивление удобным. Боунс и Скотти   возвращаются к ним, потирая животы и с крайне сытым, но сонным видом. Боунс падает рядом с Джимом, выхватывая бокал с виски, который Джим держит с собой весь вечер. Джим прощается с бокалом без слёз, решая, что Боунс вряд ли остановится на одном, а ему самому не помешает что-то слаще и сложнее. Джим пихает в плечо Скотти, который явно решает напиться ромуланским элем. Джим заказывает бурбон для Боунса и просит самый яркий и сладкий коктейль для себя, на что бармен понимающе хмыкает и выдаёт Джиму целый набор шотов всех цветов радуги. Боунс кривит губы, видя поднос, и угрожает обколоть Джима инсулином и бенадрилом.  
  
      В свою комнату Джим возвращается ближе к трём утра, что само по себе сумасшедшее для него время, учитывая то, что на ногах он был с раннего утра. Но как только Джим выходит из душа, он ощущает скопившуюся усталость, и потому решает отложить чтения той книги, которую ему многие месяцы назад советовала Сэм. Засыпает Джим мгновенно, не успевая поставить будильник на утро, но последним перед уютной теплотой сна Джим ощущает невероятную благодарность за людей, которые его окружают.


End file.
